TRTSS3: The Transdimensional Trek!
by ocramed
Summary: For some reason, Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino found themselves lost in an alternate dimension! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters ("Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", etc.) and situations ("Star Trek" and so on) belongs to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Oh, man," says Ranma, as he wakes up with a splitting headache. "What a night…"

The last thing that Ranma recalled was falling asleep in the car, with Usagi, his wife, at the wheel. They had been at a party celebrating a co-worker's birthday at a local bar in Colorado Springs, Colorado, before calling it a night.

As he rubbed his eyes, he realized two things:

One, there was a panda asleep next to him.

And, two, he realized that he was back at the Tendo Residence.

"What the heck?" Ranma says, just as he dodged water being thrown his way.

SPLASH!

"Huh," Nabiki says, as she lowers her bucket. "It seems that I won't get a chance to wake you up as normal, Saotome."

"Oh, please," says Ranma, as he gets. "You haven't gotten me for years."

And with that, Ranma proceeded to tickle Nabiki.

"H-hey now!" Nabiki says in surprise.

"What? I KNOW you like being tickled, even though you preferred not to be."

"You know, I could charge you to keep THIS between ourselves."

"Who are you going to tell?" Ranma scoffed, as he gets his towel and washcloth. "Look, I'm going to take shower. I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, Ranma steps out through the door.

"I don't know what game you are trying to play, Ranma-baby, but you're going to regret that," Nabiki says icily.

Meanwhile…

"Good morning," Usagi says, as she goes down the stairs, wearing a halter top and mini-skirt.

"Usagi!" Usagi's father Kenji yells.

"What?"

"Honey, you shouldn't dress like that before school," Usagi's mother Ikuko says with concern.

"Yeah, you look like those older bad girls that hang out downtown-" Shingo begins to say, before a single glance from his father silenced him.

"Er, or not…"

"Dad, I graduated from school a couple years ago-" Usagi says, as she notices the date on Kenji's newspaper. According to it, it was four years ago.

"What?" Kenji yelled. "You're not dropping out of school, are you?"

"Oh, my baby is going to be a degenerate!" Ikuko moaned.

"Um, I'm sorry, heh," Usagi laughed it off. "I was just joking."

"Well, it's not funny, Usagi," Ikuko says. "You have enough trouble in school as it is."

"Don't worry, Mom," Usagi says with a bright smile. "I'll behave."

"Good," Kenji says. "You can start by getting out of that ridiculous outfit."

"Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she runs back upstairs. Unknown to Usagi, Luna was quietly observing all this…

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, is something the matter?" Akane asked, as the two of them walked to school.

"Hmmm?" Ranma says, as he looked up.

"I asked if there was something wrong."

"No, why would there be?"

"Well, usually, you walk on top of the chain fence."

"Well, maybe I want a change or something," Ranma says. However, the truth was that something weird was happening to him. For starters, he seems to be in the past-

"Ay-yah!" Shampoo says with glee, as she almost ran into Ranma.

Almost.

BAM!

Shampoo fell on her rear-end, as Ranma caught shampoos bicycle and take out cart.

"Ranma!" Akane yells.

"What?" Ranma replied. He knew that Shampoo could take a fall like that, since she was a trained martial artist. Treating her like a delicate flower would have been an insult to her as an Amazon.

"Oh, never mind!" Akane says, as she helps Shampoo up. "Are you okay?"

Shampoo looks at Ranma for a long moment.

"Shampoo?" Ranma says with concern.

"Ranma!" Shampoo says, as she hugs Ranma tightly. "Husband REALLY like Shampoo!"

"Xian Pu, I need to breath," Ranma says in Chinese…specifically Shampoo's dialect."

Suddenly, Shampoo breaks away.

"Are you alright, husband?" Xian Pu says in her native tongue, as she felt Ranma's forehead.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"What are you two saying?" Akane asked angrily.

"Shampoo has to go," Shampoo says in broken Japanese, as she takes her bike and leave.

"Weird," Ranma says.

Meanwhile…

"…And according to the 'Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle', things can be both true and false," Usagi says, as she gave her answer, while writing on the chalkboard…which was filled with mathematical equations. "What do you think, Miss Haruna?"

"Uhhh," Miss Haruna says, having been blown away by Usagi's 'show-and-tell' demonstration, using illusionism as the method.

"Miss Haruna?"

"I think that was interesting," Haruna says. "You may take your seat."

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she sits back into her seat, leaving her fellow Sailor Scouts in a perplexed state.

Later, during lunch…

"I'm telling you, THAT isn't Usagi," Makoto says, as she observes Usagi reading a book while sitting by herself at a picnic table.

"How can you tell?" Minako asked.

"She's reading a book, for one."

"Okay, that's unusual, but-

"She's reading a THICK book in English, and we all know that studying and Usagi don't mix."

"Hmmm…"

Makoto turns to Ami, who was taken readings of their friend.

"So, what you got, Ami?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean-?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Ami says forcefully. "All I know that that the sensor readings are churning out garbage from sensory overload. But what I can say is that the person we are watching has a power that dwarfs the power of Sailor Chaos."

"…"

"Then I suggest we confront this…person at the Cherry Hill Temple this afternoon," says Luna, as she and Artemis, Moon Cat Guardians, were perched on a limb of a tree on school grounds.

"It will be the only way to know what has happened to the Moon Princess," Artemis says.

Sailor Scouts all nod their heads collectively.

"Curious…most curious," Usagi says, as she took a bite of her apple. Even without her enhanced senses, she learned a long time ago how to read lips.

Meanwhile…

"Have at thee!" Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno yells, as he performed his latest technique. Based upon the watermelon trick, Kuno was able to upgrade the attack to create a tornado attack.

FWOOSH!

"Ranma, be careful-" Akane called out.

Ranma ignored Akane, as he observes the attack.

"Simple enough," Ranma says, as he formed a few hand signs.

TING!

Akane sees this, and notices some sort of force spring up around him.

Ranma then stuck out his palm, as a ball of concentrated air and wind seemed to form around it. Now normally, this would be the making of a 'Rasengan' (a concentrated ball of spinning "chakra"). However, this time, Ranma was purposely diluting the sphere to perform-

"Air Style Jutsu: Horizontal Twister!"

FWOOSH!

A large twister springs forth from Ranma's hand, cutting into Kuno's attack, before knocking Kuno into a wall.

BAM!

"Whoa," Akane says.

"You ready to get a snack, or something?" Ranma says, as he turns to face his fiancée.

"Um, sure," Akane says, as she took one last look at the devastating scene. "Wait, since do you have money?"

"Oh, since your sister was kind of enough to forgive my debts," Ranma says, recalling the look on her face, when semi-nude photos of Nabiki Tendo appeared in her locker, with a note indicating the need to forgive debts of would-be family members.

Paying for the negatives featuring one semi-nude Nabiki Tendo was a whole other matter.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, guys," Usagi says, as she enters the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple. "How come you're in 'uniform'?"  
"We want to know who you are," Sailor Mars says.

"THAT is a good question," Usagi says, as looks up. "Who ARE we…in this life?"

"I'm serious!"

"We know that you can't be Usagi," Sailor Jupiter says, as she cracked her knuckles. "So, either tell us the truth…or ELSE."

"Hmmmm," Usagi says. "I think I'll take the 'or else', part for 500, Alex."

"Fine…JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

CHOOM!

Sailor Jupiter throws a concentrated burst of lightning at Usagi.

Usagi focused her thoughts, and then caught the lightning bolt, and allowed it go through her body harmless.

"…"

"If you want to challenge me, then I will gladly accept it," Usagi says, as she gets into a loose fighting stance. "But know this: I don't plan to go easy on any of you."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Sliders" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere ELSE…

The dark spires of "Obsidian Tokyo" jutted towards the Heavens, like a sharp knife, as the citizens below thought "happy thoughts".

"Happy thoughts!" says a woman, who forced her to smile while greeting a patron to her shop.

"Happy thoughts, to you!" says the customer in reply.

"Well, screw that!" says another customer suddenly, as he threw down his packages.

"Yoshi, don't!" says his wife in horror. "You don't know what you're saying-"

"Yeah, I DO! Why should we let some 'witch-queen' tell us what…to…do…?"

The male began to convulse violently, as he began to literally crystallize.

"Arrrggh-!"

And then, it was over.

"Yes," says the widow, as she wept. "Must…think…happy thoughts…"

And thus life goes on, minus one life.

Within the great halls of Obsidian Tokyo, the sitting monarch smiles at what she has done.

"Gooood," the monarch speaks. Her voice sounded hallow, and deep.

"My domain continues uninterrupted. And when my hated rival becomes lost amongst her so-called 'fifty-two worlds', I shall extend that domain…to conquer ALL."

Thus begins the latest plan of Neo-Queen Lunacy, the ruler of Obsidian Tokyo, and the one known as "Sailor Chos", dominator of the Anti-Universe…the flip side of the primary the Universe that belongs to "Sailor Cosmos".

Meanwhile, at the vacant lot near the Tendo Residence…

"So, it's agreed, then?" Nabiki says. "I'll devote my resources for a cure for free, while you take care of Ranma-baby."

Ryouga Hibiki nods his head.

"Well, agreed then," Ryouga says. "But I'm willing to beat up Ranma like I usually do."

"And you usually FAIL to do that," Nabiki says. "I want you to be focus this time, alright?"

"Sure," Ryouga says with a hint of hesitation. "Why this sudden need for me to fight Ranma?"

"That's my business, Ryouga…and let's just keep it at that."

Nabiki gets up from her stool.

"I have other…people to see, so I must be off. Ta!"

And with Nabiki turns and walks off.

Ryouga shivers a bit. He has always known that the middle Tendo sister was a bit cold, but he could almost feel the chill around her.

"Weird…"

Meanwhile…

"SHABON SPRAY!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Sure enough, the entire area was filled with a thick fog.

"Classic," Usagi says, as she closed her eyes and extended her hearing. She could hear the steady heartbeats from her friends.

'Two on the left…one ahead…and another slightly on the side,' Usagi thinks to herself. And then, a few of the heartbeats began to quicken, indicating that she was about to be attacked-

"FIREBIRD IGNITE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME ENCIRCLE!"

FWOOSH!

CLATTER!

Usagi dodged the first attack, but allowed for the second attack.

THAK!

When that happened, the mist, predictably, went away.

"We have you now," Sailor Jupiter declared. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

"BURNING MANDELA!" Sailor Mars calls.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Sailor Mercury calls.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus calls.

Usagi was barrage by attacks that could easily kill normal foes, such as those from the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse. However, the operative phrase was "normal foes", and THIS Usagi was anything but normal.

BOOM!

The spot where Usagi stood was engulfed within a fiery and explosive force.

"We got that pretender!" Sailor Venus yells in delight.

Sailor Mercury quickly checks her readings.

"Um, guys," says Sailor Mercury, with a slack-jawed expression. "It's not over!"  
""What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asks.

"She means that the fight is not over," Usagi says, as, with one wave of her arm, the special effects were doused.

WHOOSH!

"You're problem is that you did not determine the true strength of the enemy."

"Sailor Mercury, we better get the others-" Sailor Mars says.

"You mean, these guys?" Usagi says, as she snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

Sailors Saturn, Uranus and Neptune suddenly plop out of the sky, all of whom were tied up at the moment.

BAM!

"Ooof!" Sailor Saturn says. "Owie…"

"Hey, what's the big idea for?" Sailor Uranus says.

"Calm down, dear," Sailor Neptune says.

"How-?" Sailor Venus begins to say.

"Since you guys were the weakest, I took out the stronger opposition. Man, their attacks were painful…

FLASHBACK!

In the heart of Juuban Park, a pitch battle was taking place.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus says, as she threw her energy attack at Usagi.

BOOM!

'Ergh!' Usagi thought to herself. The "World Shaking" attack is made from concussive force the rips target apart, resulting in virtual vaporization. Even after surviving the brunt of the force, Usagi could feel the shockwave reverberating throughout her body.

'Huh, it feels like my teeth are rattle in my head…'

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune yells.

A water-based attack left from her hands, and doused the Moon Princess.

WOOM!

Usagi felt the pounding pressure of the attack, as her body felt as if it was being run through a presser.

"Uh," Usagi says, as she shook off the wet feeling. But then-

"Wait, where's-?"

"Silence Glaive Surprise," says Sailor Saturn, as she brought her glaive down on Usagi.

FWOOM!

Rarely has Usagi felt tremendous pain, as the attack went through her very being.

'This…is starting to NOT be…fun,' Usagi thought, as she gritted her teeth.

The "Silence Glaive Surprise" attack drew upon the power of "Oblivion", a Universal force that is designed to cause the necessary decline of the Universe…so that the cosmic cycle can remain in the balance.

However, there were two things in mind.

One, Usagi is a lot stronger than she has ever been before.

And, two, she is a lot more skillful than she has ever been before…including knowledge on how to deal with elements from Oblivion.

Reaching into her personal pocket space, Usagi took out her "Chain of Stygia". This artifact was made from pure Oblivion, and is designed to keep elements like Specters (evil ghostly servants of Oblivion) in check. And not wanting to harm Sailor Saturn, Usagi used the chain to bind the Senshi of Revolution…to her own weapon.

CLATTER!

"Ah!" Sailor Saturn yelped, as she was being wrapped in the chains…before falling down.

CLUMP!

The chains glow a bit, before disappearing altogether.

TING!

"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Uranus calls out.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Neptune says, as she goes to her wards side.

"I…I'm sure," Sailor Saturn says. "I can't feel my powers…"

"Sailor Uranus turns to face Usagi.

"What did you do to her?" says Sailor Uranus, as she took out her "Space Sword".

"I 'locked' her powers," Usagi says, as she gets up. "Well, her attack DID hurt you know. But don't worry…they'll come back in due time."

"Fine, then, in the mean time, let's fight!"

"Sailor Uranus, wait-!" Sailor Neptune tries to say to her lover.

CLANG!

"Huh?" Sailor Uranus says in surprise, as she sees that her swing was blocked by another sword: Usagi's.

"Okay," Usagi says, as she pushes Sailor Uranus away with her Rune sword named "Mars". "And by the time this duel of ours is over, Michiru will be dumping you…for ME, weakling."

Sailor Neptune gasped, as Sailor Uranus raged.

"Ha!" Sailor Uranus yelled, as she began her thrusts, parries and slices, just like an experienced swordswoman would. However, the attacks were slightly erratic.

"Good," Usagi says mockingly. "Your anger is making you reckless."

"Doesn't matter!" Sailor Uranus yells. "I will beat the witch who gets off mocking the Moon Princess!"

Inwardly, Usagi laughed. So far, every one thinks that SHE is not the Moon Princess…as IF!

Seeing an opening, Usagi applied a classic feint that ended up Usagi removing Sailor Uranus' sword from her, and having Sailor Uranus on her knees with Usagi's bald on the back of her neck. And this was done so smoothly that even Sailor Uranus herself was impressed.

"Haruka!" Sailor Neptune called in fear for her love's life.

"Haruka-papa!" Sailor Saturn calls.

"Usually, this ends with your head been separated from your body," Usagi says simply.

"Then DO it!" Sailor Uranus yells.

"No," Usagi says, as she removed her blade. "However, I can't have you running around just yet."

And with a stomp of her left foot, a rock structure suddenly burst out of the ground.

"Oof!" Sailor Uranus says, as she is flung high into the sky…and into the nearby lake.

SPLASH!

Sailor Neptune looks at where Sailor Uranus fell.

"Pay attention to me," Usagi says, as she twirls around her free arm.

Sailor Neptune sees water being formed around Usagi…

"Too late," Usagi says, as she flings the water, now in floating pools, at Sailor Neptune.

"Ah!"

SPLASH!

The force sent Sailor Neptune up against a large tree, where the water freezes on contact.

TINGLE!

Sailor Neptune watches helplessly, as an unconscious Sailor Uranus is dragged out of the water and bound with a rope, as was Sailor Saturn.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sailor Neptune says nervously.

"Well, for starters, I DID say that you were mine, Michiru," Usagi says, as she gently caressed Sailor Neptune's facial cheeks.

"Uhhhh…"

Usagi suddenly burst out laughing.

"Gotcha," Usagi says.

In a small way, Sailor Neptune was mildly disappointed…

"But seriously, I have to do one more thing before all this is over…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And there you have it," Usagi says, as she sips her tea. "You always break down the stronger foes, before you take down the weaklings."

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter yells.

"That is an interesting story…Usagi Tsukino of Earth-Zero," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn to Sailor Pluto, who was standing next to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"It's about time you showed up," Usagi says.

"So…this isn't my Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask says asked.

"No, Prince Endymion," Sailor Pluto says. "She is from…a version of Earth that is the source from which this Earth and her fifty-one 'sisters' sprang from. In fact, THIS version of the Moon Princess is by far the strongest."  
"Aw," Sailor Chiba Moon says in disappointment. "I was hoping that YOU could be my Mom…instead of the other one!"

"Huh, same old Rini," Usagi smirks.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And so you see, we have a problem," Setsuna says, as she and her companions observed the people in the holding cell aboard the USS "Ranusagi".

"Why are you doing this me, guys?" Usagi (of Earth-1) says with fright. "What have I done to YOU guys?"

"As soon as I figure out how ta get out of here, I'm going to expect some answers," Ranma (of Earth-1) says, as he cracks his knuckles.

Setsuna sighs, as she activates the view blocker, so neither Usagi nor Ranma could see the assembled Sailor Scouts.

"So THAT was a 'Usagi' and 'Ranma' from an alternate dimension?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Setsuna says. "Reality is made up of infinite realities, some of which are similar to ours. But OUR reality is a 'nested' reality with a finite number of this one: 'Reality Prime'. Or, as it is commonly known amongst the aware…'Earth-Zero'."

"Okay, so if there are a finite reality in this one, do you know how many?" Michiru asked.

"There are 53 realities connected to this one: Earths Zero thru Earth 51, and the 'Anti-Earth'."

"'Anti-Earth'?" Minako asked.

"Like a positive charge and a negative charge, there is a positive Earth and a Negative Earth…along with their respective realities," Ami says.

"So what's so special about these Earths?"

"Imagine a world where we as individuals took on different lives," Setsuna says. "In one world, the Silver Millennium never fell, while in another, there are male versions of the Sailor Scouts."

"Hmmm, I wonder if I am as handsome in THAT world as I am beautiful in THIS one?" Rei says with a smirk.

"Er…"

"Wow," Hotaru says, as she peers at Usagi and her companion. "That's pretty neat."

"So, what's going to happen to OUR Princess and 'Lover-boy'?" Haruka asks.

"Thanks to diligent work from me and my counterparts, we deduced as to what is happening. Ami?"

Ami activates a holographic projection of three, interlocked circles. On each circle, there were different numbers of simulated Earths, with the biggest number of the largest circle. They seemed to rotate at different rates and directions, but all were connected a single point. A fourth circle—on the opposite side of the other three circle was connected to then single point, but only one Earth was on that circle. And finally, all the Earths were moving along their respective circles…

"This is the model for OUR reality," Ami says. "The bulk of the Earths represent the 52 worlds, and the single earth is 'Anti-Earth'."

"They look like they are moving," Michiru says.

"Correct. In relations to us, the closest they are, the easier it is to crossover. And since they are constantly moving, the jumps are random, unless you calculate the time when to 'slide' into next world. And the beauty of this model is that although there are 53 worlds, there are an infinite number of timelines per world."

"And that is why I was charged with minding the Time Gate," Setsuna says. "Anyone with mastery over Time could create a new timeline."

"Has there been any meddling before?" Hotaru asks.

"Yes, and the 52 worlds were the result. Usagi had inadvertently created a new reality that allowed the timeline to be free of temporal paradoxes."

"Why is that?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna glances over Ranma-1.

"Because of 'you-know-who', that's why."

"Ohhhh…"

"Fine, so how do we get them back?" Haruaka asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Before we can tell you how, let me tell you what's going on," Ami says, as she punches a virtual panel. Lines began to track outward.

"Okay, so I see a graphic. So what?"

"Have you ever heard of the American television program 'Quantum Leap'?"

"I have!" Minako says.

"YOU would," Rei says with a snide remark.

"No, I actually had a walk-on role as an extra, when I lived in America…trying to get my acting chops together."

"Huh-huh, sure…"

"Well, I DID, you know!"

"Please?" Michiru pleaded. "I want to hear this."

"Thank you," Ami says. "The program was actually based upon a real American military project that Usagi had been a part of."

"What?" Rei yelled. "Oh come on, now."

"No, really."

"Yeah, right. The next thing you're going to say, Usagi was involve in the production of that lovely, if inaccurate, retelling of my time on Jeegoo."

Makoto folds her arms.

"From what Usagi told me, you were a complete 'witch' to her. You tried to steal Ranma, you almost killed her friends-"

"Pish-posh," Rei says. "It's not my fault that I got reincarnated into being 'Azula'. Then again…at least I'm still HUMAN."

"What?" Makoto roared, as flames snorted out of her nose. "You think you're better than everyone here?"

Rei turns to face her friend.

"Why, yes. Glad that we agree on something."

Makoto, now angry, switches to 'dragonoid' (half-human, half-dragon) form.

"I have had it with you, Rei! Someone needs to put you in your place."

"Bring it on!" Rei says, as blue flame envelope her aura and eyes. "I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation. I have mastered both the flame and the lightning. And we used to fight dragons for kicks-"

"ENOUGH!" Setsuna yells. "I do not need this childish behavior, when the Princess and her consort are in jeopardy!"

Rei and Makoto assume their normal appearance.

"Sorry," the two say in unison, as they tried to hide their respective embarrassment.

"So…anyway," Ami continued, "Usagi was involved in the real version of that project, where a person 'leaps' into the life of another person, at a different point in Time."

"Is that what is happening to her?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, but instead of leaping into another Time, she and Ranma are doing so across the dimensions."

"So what is wrong with that?" Haruka says. "There are only 52 worlds that they would have the go through before ending up back here. Right?"

"The problem is this: as the two continue to leap, they become less in synch with their home dimension. This is different from when one actually crossover into another dimension. At least then, you are you doing the crossover. Not so in the case of leaping into the life of a counterpart's lifeline. And the more this happens, the less tethered they are to their home dimension. And that is not the worse of it."

Ami activates a graphic showing what will happen next.

"As the Usagi and Ranma leaps, the chances of remaining tethered decreases. Eventually, the rotations will ends with Usagi and Ranma ended up here, when the Anti-Earth is in synch with our world."

"Oh, no," Michiru says.

"I get it now," Rei says. "Whoever caused the Princess and Ranma to leap, is setting things up to have them leap…into the counterparts of the Anti-Earth."

"Exactly."

"What is Usagi's and Ranma's counterpart like?" Minako asked.

"Glad you asked," Setsuna says, as she taps her virtual pad. A regal woman appears…if she played the role of the evil Queen in one of Disney's cartoons.

"Oh, my," Michiru says.

"That's…the Princess?" Haruka says. "She looks like her, but older with black hair."

"Her counterpart," Setsuna says. "She is Neo-Queen Lunacy, ruler of Obsidian Tokyo…and the rest of the Anti-Universe. She is also that dimension's…Sailor Chaos."

"What?" the girls say in unison.

"How did this happen?" Minako asked. "And are there…counterparts of us like that?"

"Everything in the Anti-Universe is opposite. For example, Haruka is a sex symbol with long hair, and who likes men…A LOT."

"Hey, no need to insult me, Puu-chan," Haruka says.

"Nevertheless, everything there is the opposite of THIS world."

"I would hate to meet myself," Rei shivered.

"I would, because at least THAT Rei wouldn't be a b-" Makoto begins to say.

"Makoto, stop," Setsuna says. "The point is this: if the Princess forgets herself and becomes Lunacy, the Anti-Universe will swallow the other 52 sub-universes."

"Thus making her the winner," says a voice.

All eyes turn around to see Nabiki standing there. She appeared to be carrying a metal case.

"How is your progress?" Setsuna asked.

"Everything is arranged…though I can't say that 'the help' likes using their free time to help Ranma-baby and the Princess."

"What's going on?" Minako asked.

"While we prepare for the end game, Ranma's friends will make sure that Ranma and Usagi don't forget who they are. Though, I don't know why Ryouga is particularly enthused…"

"I still don't get it."

"Picture a series of electrical wires running from end to end," Ami says. "As the signal runs from one end to another, the signal strength weakens."

"Even with electricity?"

"Yes, Minako, even that," Makoto says.

"What we need to do network Usagi and Ranma's path…make sure that they keep their focus until they return."

"And that is why I need you all to activate your 'knights'," Setsuna says.

"'Knights'?" Haruka yells. "I don't need some guy protecting ME."

"I don't know," Rei says knowingly. "Maybe I can get some hot guy to be MY knight."

"Not if I snag him first," Makoto says.

"What about your 'sempai'?" Rei smirks.

"Hey, I can always get some side action…like he does."

"So…that would make you a 'slut'?"

"REI!"

"Withdrawn. Heh."

"Nevertheless, the connection between the knights and the sailor scouts will create this trans-dimensional network. Hopefully, we can pull this one off."

Meanwhile…

"…Fresh okonomiyaki!" yells Konatsu the Cross-dressing Shinobi, as s/he stands in front of "Ucchan's". "Get here! We have a two-for-one special-!"

"Hey, Konatsu-kun," Akane says with a wave.

"Er-hum."

"Konatsu-CHAN. Sorry."

"Hey, Konatsu," Ranma says, as he and Akane stops in front of Ukyo's shop. "How's business?"

"Lousy," Konatsu says. "Ever since the local 'MacDonald's' included Okonomiyaki on their menu, business has slowed down a bit."

"Really?" Ranma says with surprise. "Is Ukyo in?"

"Yes, but she's not in a good mood."

Ranma turns to Akane expectantly.

"Fine, you can go."

Ranma frowns.

"Really?"

"I don't like it, but…in light of THIS case, I don't mind. Much."

"Thanks, Akane," Ranma says, as he rubs Akane's shoulders. "I promise you that I will treat you next time."

"You better mister."

Akane turns to Konatsu.

"Take care of yourself, Konatsu…and good luck."

"Thanks…we will need it."

And with that, Akane leaves.

"You have quite the fiancée, Saotome," Konatsu says, as s/he and Ranma see Akane turn the corner.

"Yeah, I wished that I'd remember that…"

'Jerk,' Akane thought to herself, as she walked towards the Tendo home. 'But a nice jerk nevertheless-'

Suddenly, Akane's senses rang.

"What-?"

FWOOP!

What was in Akane's place…was a large egg. A shadow suddenly covers the egg…and then, the egg was gone.

Meanwhile, Ranma is trying to cheer up Ukyo.

"Oh, come on, now," says Ranma, as he tried to comfort his best friend.

"No…it's OVER!" Ukyo cried, as she placed her head on the counter. "I've failed myself…and my ancestors!"

"Hmmm," Ranma says, as muses. He and Ukyo had once shared a body, so he knew the business and cuisine of okonomiyaki. "I don't think that your problem is the food."

Ukyo raises her head.

"It isn't?"

"No. Prices can be a factor, but…when is the last time you came up with a new flavor?"

"You know, come to think of it…it HAS been a while."

"All we need is a new special…more, if possible."

"You really think so?"

"I KNOW so. Look, if you let me, I'll help. And, if Nabiki isn't still mad at me, I'll see if she can help on the business side of things."

"Oh, Ranma," Ukyo says, as she hugged her fiancée. "See? We were made for each other…"

Ranma was of two minds. On the other hand, he still didn't know what was going on, as to why things are different from what he recalled the day before, so he wanted to be careful. On the other hand, Ukyo smelled so nice…

And then he remembered Akane.

"Er, right…we'll see," says Ranma, as he broke the hug. "But, first things first…can I get a 'Special #7'-"

"RANMA!" someone yelled.

Both Ranma and Ukyo both turn to face-

"Ryouga?" Ranma says.

"It took me a while…but at last I have FOUND you!" Ryouga yells. "Come on out to fight me!"

"Ryouga, not now…can't you see I'm about to eat?"

"Yes, but so what? Are you going to be a coward on me or what?"

Ranma sighs. He figured that sooner or later this might come about…

"Alright. I'll fight you, but if I win, you have to take my girl-form out…on a date."

"WHAT?" Ryouga and Ukyo say in unison, as both were using warding hand gestures.

"Yes…and don't get any ideas."

"Then…why the bet, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Simple. Most people who matter already know that I have a Jusenkyo, and those that don't know don't matter. But I bet Ryouga here won't know who's who, right?"

"Ranma-!"

"I wonder what would be more mentally painful: the humiliation of losing yet again…or the paranoia of wondering who knows your humiliation?"

"Ranchan, that's mean," Ukyo says.

"Hey, if Ryouga is willing to pay the fare, then he can go on the ride."

Ukyo gives Ranma quizzical look of misunderstanding.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, Ukyo."

"Oh."

"Fine," Ryouga says with finality. "I will take that bet."

"Okay, let's do this. In lot behind the Tendo's?"

"Yes…and don't try to shake me, Ranma!"

"I wouldn't dream of it…p-chan."

"Grrrr!"

A short time later, Ryouga was facing Ranma on the proverbial field of battle.

"Okay!" Ryouga says, as he gets into a fighting stance. "Let's DO THIS!"

"Okay," Ranma says, as he moves about in his "loose stance". "How far do you want to take this?"

"Until submission…or knock-out, of course!"

"Then…by all means…GO FOR IT, YOU WIMP!"

Already angry, Ryouga charges forward. He knew that Ranma would be on the defensive-

WOK!

Just as Ryouga moved, Ranma delivered a "right cross".

"Argh!" Ryouga yelps, as he tumbles to the side before righting himself. Ever since he first learned of the "Breaking Point Technique", Ryouga focused on strengthening his stamina and physical conditioning. In fact, just before Nabiki had urged to challenge Ranma again, Ryouga had just doubled his physical prowess. However-

'I…I FELT that!' Ryouga says, as he rubbed his chin. 'He must have gone gotten some training that I didn't know about.'

Ryouga sees Ranma, still in his loose fighting stance, seemingly not have moved from his spot.

'He definitely has gotten faster…'

"Well?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"I don't know what tricks you picked up recently, but they won't work!"

Ryouga charges forward again…

WOK! BAM! SMAK! POW!

"Oof!" Ryouga says, as he fell over. He didn't even see Ranma move-

'Wait,' Ryouga thought to himself. 'What if…he isn't moving at all? What if he doing what that idiot Kuno does with his boken?'

"I'm waiting," Ranma says simply.

Ryouga scans the area, then at the ground…

"Here I come, Ranma!" Ryouga says, as he charges forward. And then suddenly-

"BREAKING POINT!" Ryouga yells, as he touches the ground along the way.

Sure enough, the debris intercepted Ranma's attack, providing a barrier for Ryouga to use.

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

'Good one,' Ranma says, as he observes Ryouga's actions. 'You're improvising-'

"I got YOU!" Ryouga says, as he threw a punch, but became a feint that allowed Ryouga to perform a leg sweep.

At the last moment, Ranma leaps out of the way, and lands a few yards back.

"Good one," Ranma says. "Now, I don't have to go easy on you."

"?"

Meanwhile, unknown to Ryouga and Ranma, there were spectators present.

"You see, great-grandmother?" Shampoo says, as she turns to Cologne. "Husband is acting weird."

"Hmmmm…" the Amazon matriarch muses. She tried to read the aura of her "Son-in-Law', but to no avail…

"Saotome must have found some new trick," says Mousse, the half-blind master of the "Hidden Weapons Technique".

GLOMP!

"See, Shampoo? He is not worthy of your love-!"

WHACK!

"You should be careful of who you profess your love, slacker," Cologne says, as she lowers her gnarled staff. "Otherwise, I might take you up on your offer."

Mousse makes a face.

"What do we do?" Shampoo asks.

"I want you to help Ryouga try to defeat 'Son-in-Law'. And do not worry about your claim. This will be as much of a test for you two, as it will be for HIM."

"Thank you, great-grandmother," Shampoo says. She then turns to Mousse.

"Come on…let's challenge my husband."

With that, Shampoo leaps off the roof of a nearby building.

"Wait for me-!" Mousse yells, as he goes after Shampoo.

"This will be interesting," Cologne says.

"Quite," says a voice.

Cologne turns to her right side.

"What brings you by, 'Happi'?"

Happosai takes a smoke from his long pipe.

"Nabiki asked me to do a favor."

"And it involves Son-in-Law?"

"Yes…not that I wouldn't have challenged my 'heir' to a battle, but Ranma being worn down by those kids will be the measure of a true martial artist."

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Back at the fight in the empty lot, Ryouga reassessed the situation with Ranma.

'There's something odd about this guy,' Ryouga thought to himself. 'He's cocky…but what is he cocky about?'

"I'm waiting," Ranma says, as he stared at Ryouga with not expression.

Ryouga quickly thought of a plan.

'If Ranma can create pressure-based attacks, maybe I can do the same…THAT'S right!'

"Okay, Ranma!" Ryouga yells. "Here I come!"

Ranma cocks his left eyebrow, as he sees Ryouga running towards him.

'Good,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I can't read his next move. Time to test him…'

Ranma immediately unleashes a pair of 'vacuum blades'.

SWISH-SWISH!

Ryouga notices the displacement effect that Ranma's attack was making.

'Now!' Ryouga says, as he modifies the "Breaking Point" technique.

"Breaking Point Revise: AIR BURST!"

Ryouga stabs at the air several, causing explosive discharges.

POOM! POOM!

The counter-attack disrupts the vacuum blades.

"Ha!" Ryouga yells. "Now, I got you now!"

"You're not the only one!" says a voice from behind.

Ryouga suddenly stops, as he and Ranma both turns to see Shampoo and Mousse standing nearby, ready to do battle.

"What the heck are you guys are doing here?" Ranma asks.

"We want to make sure that you are you, husband," Shampoo says tenderly, as she twirls her pair of Chinese-style maces (called "bonbori").

"Speak for yourself, Shampoo!" Mousse says. "I want to defeat him so I can be worthy of your affections!"

"This is MY fight!" Ryouga yells. "Back off!"

"You know, with all three of you here, I can REALLY loosen up," Ranma says, as he dropped into a different fighting stance.

"Is that…a 'Hun Gar' stance?" Mousse says, as he prepares for his assault.

"Doesn't matter," Ryouga says, as he proceeds with his attack. He was hoping that a quick, explosive blow would knock Ranma off balance long enough to finish him off.

"Breaking Point Revised-!"

Just as Ryouga was about to initiate his attack, Ranma upper cuts the air. At the same time, a large piece of stone juts out of the ground. This had the effect of knocking Ryouga high into the air.

"Ulp-!"

"How husband do that?" Shampoo says.

"Never mind that!" Mousse says urgently. "We have to defeat him!"

KLONK!

"Ow!"

"You don't talk to Shampoo like you own her!" Shampoo says.

"S-Sorry," Mousse says meekly.

"Good. NOW we can defeat—not kill—husband."

And with that, the two went on an attack vector.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm," Usagi says, as she locked at the object that held her rapt attention. "I don't think it can fit, Mamoru."

Mamoru Chiba, also known "Tuxedo Kamen" raises an eyebrow.

"What do mean by that?"

"Just look at it, Mamoru. It's too small and thin for my needs. In order for our situation to work for me, I need it long and big. Otherwise, I won't be satisfied-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE INNUEDOS?" Rei yells.

Mamoru and Usagi both look up from their work. Usagi theorized that a power-converter would help her to create a trans-dimensional that could send her back to her own world. So, with the help of Mamoru's engineering background, Usagi was building a…Stargate.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Mamoru says with a frown.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Usagi says. "I need the measurements to be exact if the flux capacitator is able to hold the energy plasma in perfect suspension."

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Really. So we have to make sure that the application end matches the theoretical, which is what Ami is working on."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem, Rei," Usagi says. "Besides, I don't DO innuendos. If I wanted to seduce Mamoru, we would have already be in the afterglow moment by now, especially after I would…"

Usagi leans over and begins to whisper some of her 'special bedroom techniques' into Mamoru's left ear.

DOING!

Mamoru's hair stands on end.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yells. "You're not supposed to know stuff like that!"

"What?" Usagi says with a shrug. "I been alive long before there was a Japan. You got to learn to spice up one's relationship."

"What did Usagi say?" Rei asks.

"Um, you really DON'T want to know," Mamoru says with a blush.

"But I can SHOW you-" Usagi began, as she begins walking up to Rei.

For a brief moment, Rei felt a powerful, erotic forces emitting from this doppelganger of her friend.

"USAGI!" Mamoru yells.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion, you know…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma continues to punch at the air, as more rock formations sprout up around Mousse and Shampoo.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Mousse yells as he leaps over a rock formation.

"It does not matter, Mousse," Shampoo says, as she smashes another rock formation. "We are to fight husband!"

"Huh," Ranma says, as he decides to adjust his tactics a bit. So, he decided to move his legs in a single, circular movement.

WOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM…

Suddenly, Shampoo's movement slows down, as she began to sink into the earth.

"Eeek!" Shampoo says in surprise.

"Shampoo!" Mousse yells, as he takes a quick glance towards Shampoo's direction.

"Ahh, don't worry about her, Mousse," Ranma says. "I simply…put her in the penalty box. Relax."

"Relax THIS!" Mousse says, as he threw off a volley of sharp objects at Ranma. Ranma uses his left hand to grab one of the chains connected to an object.

"Got to do better than that, Mousse."

Mousse merely smirked.

ZAAAAAAAAAAP-!

Ranma felt an electrical discharge, as his hair stood on end.

"I was saving this attack for when we would fight," Mousse says. "I learned to harness the power of the eel, after 'the old ghoul' had ordered a shipment of those things for this month's 'specials'."

ZAAAAAAAAAAP-!

Ranma grimaced slightly. Usually, electric-based attacks tend to be more problematic to deal with. Still, it was not as if he was completely powerless…

"You like to play with electricity?" Ranma says, as he raises his index and middle finger high in the air. Already, his hands began to sparkle and arc.

"Let's see how much you can take."

Ranma increased his 'sparkler', as he called his finger form, as the sound of a thousand birds can be heard at a rapid, high-pitch screech. Normally, the Chidori was a concentrated technique that could only be utilized as a single blow affect. However, over the years, Ranma learned to harness the build-up, by combining the Chidori with another attack: Lightning Bending. Lightning Bending was an offshoot of Firebending, which relies upon the ability to generate the electrical impulses from within one's body. However, the greater effects relied upon using the local biosphere to increase the effectiveness of the attack. Ranma simply uses the idea of creating a build-up of electrical energy as a means of generating the necessary kick to-

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

The feedback knock Mousse backwards quite a ways, as he flips up and over.

"Ouch," Mousse winces, as he body smokes.

Meanwhile, Ryouga, who was already coming down from his ascent, sees the action that was going on.

'What kind of monster is he?' Ryouga thought to himself. 'I got to stop him!'

Cupping his hand, Ryouga begins to generate the familiar sickly-green aura around him.

'If I don't beat him now…I will never be able to beat him again!'

A green sphere is formed in his hand.

'This is for you, Akane…for ALL of US!'

"Shi-Shi Hokodan: PERFECT!" Ryouga yells, as he released his attack.

As the sphere descended, it began to increase its size…to that of a house.

As he lets go of Mousse's chain, Ranma senses a powerful energy attack. However, the attack gave off a wave of depression…a LOT of depression.

Ranma looks up to see Ryouga's energy attack.

"Oh, boy-!"

WHOOOM!

Meanwhile…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

Usagi, as Serena-Thordis (the Norse "All-Mother"), slammed her war hammer, the Mjolnir, unto a piece of metal. The material needed to create the eye of the Stargate, had to be refined. So, wearing only overalls, a heavy smock, her metal gloves and goggles, Usagi began to mold the piece of metal to the desired shape.

"Rei, I need more flame," Usagi says, as she stuck out the piece of metal.

"What do I look like to you?" Rei complained. "I'm a SHRINE MAIDEN, not a metal worker. And why are you half-naked anyway?"

Usagi pauses her work to look at Rei.

"Rei, I need your help, okay? I can't both heat up the metal AND shape it. And my overalls are more than sufficient to keep my modesty intact, okay?"

Rei grumbles, as she threw another fire charm into the backyard grill pit.

FWOOM!

"Good," Usagi says, as she put the metal into the flames. She then turns Ami.

"Ami, keep the pit as cool as possible without going cold."

"I'll do my best," Ami says, as she directed her henshin rod to keep the sides of the pit cool. She did like the fact that THIS Usagi had shown the Sailor Scouts how to access their senshi powers without going full Sailor Scout…

"But I'm worried that the integrity will soon be compromised."

"I only need twelve primary widgets," Usagi says, as she retrieves the piece from the pit. "I only a few more to make."

"Wow," Makoto says. "Usagi looks…BIG."

"No kidding," Minako says. "She looks so powerful…"

"I'll say" Michiru says, as she begins to have fantasies involving a Usagi, in Valkyrie garb, on horseback...with Michiru's arms circling Usagi's waste.

"Hey!" Haruka says, as she noticed that Michiru was daydreaming about THIS Usagi…again.

"Hmmm?" Michiru says, as she looked at her girl-girlfriend. "Did you say something, dear?"

"Grrrrr!"

"Oy, Michiru!" Usagi called. "I have another one!"

"Coming!" Michiru says enthusiastically, as she comes up to use her powers to spray down the piece (since Ami was busy with the pit).

"Thanks," Usagi says.

"Um, are you free this afternoon?" Michiru says. "I can use a strong…hand in putting up some cabinets at my home."

"Michiru, I said I'd do it!" Haruka says. "I've just been busy."

"Well, don't worry about a thing. I'm sure Usagi can fulfill...my needs."

For the first time in a long time, even Usagi had a "big-sweat" moment, as she noticed how aggressive Michiru was getting…even for HER.

"…"

Meanwhile…

The ground shook, as Ryouga's attack fell on top Ranma's head.

THOOM!

The force of the blast knocks Ryouga back, but he still manages to land safely.

"Ha!" Ryouga roared with pride. "I did it!"

"Yay," Mousse says weakly. He may not have been the one to finish off his hated rival, but at least Ranma was no more.

"No!" Shampoo screamed in anguished. "Husband can't die!"

Meanwhile, Cologne and Happosai was observing all this.

"Huh," Cologne says, as she smoked a long pipe that she shared with Happosai. "You think 'son-in-law' had bitten more than he can chew?"

Happosai takes the pipe and draws a long smoke.

"No," Happosai says.

Back at the empty lot, the energy sphere seems to bubble. However-

"Why your attack no disperse?" Shampoo asked, as Ryouga helps her out of the quicksand.

Ryouga frowned. The Shi-Shi Hokodan attack should have dissipated-

FWOOM!

"Huh?" Ryouga and Shampoo say in unison. Walking out of the pit that the attack made, with Ryouga's energy sphere in hand, Ranma reveals himself no worse for wear.

"That was SO awesome!" Ranma says with enthusiasm. "I haven't felt an attack like that since the Frieza incident on Namek!"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For this week, I will restrict most of my work to 1000+ words per story, in an effort to "catch up". C&C are welcomed. **

**Part 5**

Meanwhile…

HUMMMMM…

The wheel of the modified "Stargate" (called a "Transgate") begins to spin. Due to its size, it was built in the back of the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Amazing," Makoto says, as she looks at the construct. She then turns to look at the doppelganger of her best friend.

"And you say that THIS should return you to wherever you're from?"

"It should," Usagi says, as she continues to work on fine-tuning the gate system. "The only problem now is establishing a second point," Usagi says, as she stands up. "I'm hoping to create a sub-system where I can signal for a connection."

"Like casting a fishing lure?" Ami asked. She was amazed that there was a version of her best friend who was as smart as she was…maybe more so.

"Exactly. However, the LAST thing I want to do is establish a connection to a world where the words 'tentacles' and 'foreplay' are involved somehow."

Ami blushed.

"You better not have stuck me with a huge utility bill, meatball head," Rei says with a huff.

Usagi turns to face Rei.

"You know, where I come from, your attitude towards me is a subtext for something else."

"Wha-what?"

"Of course," Usagi says, as she sets down her tools. She then saunters up to Rei, and then places her hand on her hips.

"Rei, if you want to go out with me, just go ahead and say so."

"WHAT?" the girls exclaims, as some of them produce ward hand gestures.

"You're not…you know," Makoto says.

"Let me put it this way," Usagi began. "I love men. Really…REALLY love men. But I tell you this: I'm not going to necessarily toss you out of bed, if you're NOT a guy."

Haruka was about to ask something of Usagi, when Michiru elbows her lover.

"Ow!"

"Oh, no you don't," Michiru says.

"I was just checking, you know."

"SURE you are…"

"How can you be that way?" Luna yelled. "You're supposed to be chaste…pure-!"

"Luna, I'm over 30,000 years old."

"WHAT?" everyone yells.

"Yes, yes I am. What? You're being ageist or something?"

"Did…you have many lovers?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto, let me put it this way: they don't call me the 'Goddess of Rabbits' for nothing. Heh."

"Oh, my," Michiru says.

"Usako?" Mamoru begins to ask.

"Yes?"

"In your world, were we…together?"

Usagi sighs, as she looks at the man who wore her own version of the Earth Prince…

"Mamoru, at one point, we were."

"What cause your relationship to end?" Artemis asked.

"He died."

"Oh."

"Well, that explains it then…"

"But why all the…dates?" Ami asks.

"Yes, that's sound like something that 'bad girls' do." Rei says.

"That's very intolerant of you, Rei," Usagi says. "For one thing, I don't 'jump' on anything that has a heartbeat. And for another, making love is the ultimate expression of what I am: the soldier of Love and Justice."

"But you don't have to take that LITERALLY, you know!"

"Regardless, that's who I am. I'm sure that YOUR Usagi is nothing like me, but I'm sure you are not like MY Rei."

"I bet she's like YOU."

"Actually, no."

"Good."

"She's a Martian."

"WHAT?"

"But even so, I consider her my best friend-"

Suddenly Usagi looks towards Nerima.

"Ranma…"

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"I'll be right back," Usagi says, as she looks up into the sky. "Cosmic Power Transform!"

FLASH!

"Hey!" Rei yells, as she covers herself.

Sailor Cosmos stretched her limbs.

"You…you became Sailor Cosmos?" Ami asked.

"Yes, rather recently in fact," Sailor Cosmos says, as she brushed her now white hair aside. "However, unlike the one you guys met, I'm the better model…"

And with that, Sailor Cosmos leaped into the air, and took off at a tremendous speed.

"Whoa," Haruka says. She could practically feel the power emanating from this version of the Moon Princess.

"We got to go after her," Luna says.

"But why?" Artemis asked.

"Because we don't want OUR Usagi's reputation soiled by this person's antics."

"Then we should use a 'Sailor Teleport Technique' to catch up with her," Minako says.

"I, Haruka and Mamoru should stay here to work on this 'Transgate'," Ami says.

"Aw!" Haruka whined. "But I wanted to see Usagi in action, though…"

Meanwhile…

"Yep, this IS fun," Ranma says, as he gripped Ryouga's energy attack.

FWOOSH!

Ryouga, Shampoo and Mousse covered their eyes, as Ranma absorbed Ryouga's attack.

THWIP!

"There," Ranma says. "I suppose we're done-"

FWOOSH!

Ranma leaps over a horizontal tornado attack. He flips backwards, and skids backwards.

"Huh," Ranma says. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Cologne hops into view.

"You seem different, 'son-in-law'," Cologne says.

"He must have learned a special technique, great-grandmother," Shampoo says.

"Which means he CHEATED!" Mousse says.

"'Cheated'?" Ranma says incredulously. "You're just saying that because you SUCK."

"How dare you-?" Mousse yells, as he leaps at Ranma.

Ranma immediately pulls moisture from the air using "elemental bending", and-

SPLASH!

"Quack!" Mousse replies angrily, as he flaps away.

"Loser," Ranma smirks.

"So," Ryouga says nervously. "What now?"

Before Ranma can say something when he felt something hot on his back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

"Ow!" Ranma yells. He then pulls his burning shirt from his back.

"Hohohohohohohoho!" Happosai chortle.

"You…the freak!" Ranma yells.

"You seem to have grown, Ranma my boy!" Happosai says. "But you still are a young punk."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"You used the 'Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion', didn't you?" Ranma asked.

"Ah, you remembered."

"Yes, yes I do."

With that, Ranma pressed several points on his body with his fingers. And then-

FWOOSH!

"Ah-!" Happosai yelps, as Ranma's battle aura knocks him back.

"By the way, I learned advanced pressure point techniques a LONG time ago…including pressure points concerning the moxibustion."

Ranma gets into a fighting stance.

"You'll have to do better than that, old man."

"Well, aren't YOU full of surprises," Happosai says. "Fine, I shall."

Suddenly Happosai threw a volley of Happo-Fire Bursts at Ranma.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Ranma whacks the bombs out of way, while making sure that they fell by the wayside harmlessly. He then looked to see where Happosai went.

"There you are-!" Ranma says.

"Yes, here I am," Happosai says, as he begins to glow. "Now, to show you what I can REALLY do. Arrrrggghhhh-!"

"Happosai, you fool!" Cologne yells. "You're risking your life-"

"So long as I am the grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto, Ranma will not defeat me-!"

Happosai began to grow massive and muscular, as he absorbed ambient chi into his body. Within moments, Happosai was a massive-hulking man.

"You've made me very angry, Ranma!" Happosai says, as he steps forward. "Now I will teach you some manners!

THOOM!

"His…aura!" Ryouga yells.

"He's like a monster!" Shampoo exclaims.

"He's a challenge…nothing more!" Ranma says, as he prepares to battle. "You WILL be defeated, old man…count on it."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRT3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For now, I will shorten my stories to 1000+ words, in an effort to catch up on all my stories. C&C are welcomed.**

**Part 6**

Meanwhile…

"So what's the purpose of this?" Akane asks, as she her rivals Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi were in one of the labs on board the Ranusagi (located underneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo Training Hall).

"Well," Ami began, as she pressed some buttons on a nearby control panel. "It's this."

CHIRP!

"You better let me out!" Ranma yells.

"I want to go home!" Usagi whines.

"Neither of them can see us, by the way," Ami says.

"What are 'Ranchan' and Usagi doing in there?" Ukyo asked.

"Did they acquire a disease?" Shampoo says in perfect Japanese.

Akane looks at Shampoo for a long minute. No matter how long she has known the future matriarch of the Joketsuzoku (or "Nujiezu" in the local dialect), Akane was still used to Shampoo speaking in a broken dialect…

"It would be a shame if that was the case," Kodachi says.

"Actually, they are not who they appear to be," Setsuna says.

The girls stare at Ranma for a bit…

"That's not Ranma," Akane says. "He's like Ranma before he went off to the future with Usagi."

"You would not be that far off, Akane," Ami says. "Those two…are doppelgangers."

"You mean duplicates," Ukyo says.

"No, they are from a parallel world."

"Ohhhh…"

"So where are son-in-law and sister?" Shampoo asked. "I do not want to think that my Pert's husband is forever lost to her."

"That's where you all come in," Setsuna says. "With the exception of Akane and her sisters, you have no connection to the Silver Millennium."

"That is correct," Kodachi says. "Frankly, you would catch me dead in those flimsy outfits."

"Er, yes. Well, in order for us to safely guide Ranma and the Princess, we need to establish the equivalent of 'stop signs'."

"Why is that?" Akane asked.

"There are 51 versions of our Earth," Ami says. "Perhaps an infinite number, but fifty-one of them are linked to this planet of ours. These other Earths are constantly rotating, so that no one Earth is constantly linked to our Earth. We need to establish a series of 'anchors' on different worlds, so that we can speed the rotation along."

"Like tumblers on a lock," Shampoo says.

"Exactly."

"This is where the creation of 'knights' come into the picture," Setsuna says. "On certain times, the royal court have called upon commoners to assist the court during a great disaster. Normally, it is the Queen who would initiate such a thing, but…well, you know."

"Do I get to choose a knight?" Akane asked.

"Not at this juncture. The primary Sailor Scouts will choose their knights."

"Then why should I help?"

"Akane, you know people who would make excellent 'knights'," Ami says. "Please be reasonable."

"Humph!"

"Well, I don't have a problem with that, sugar," says Ukyo, as she looks at the person who looked like Ranma.

"Good," Setsuna says. "Help make the selection of our knights as soon as possible-"

FWAK!

All eyes turns towards Ranma, who managed to break a panel that maintained the integrity of the force field.

"Alright," Ranma says. "I want to know who is the jerk that tried to lock me up!"

"Ami!" Usagi says, as she runs to hug her friend. "You're here!"

"Um," Ami says uncomfortably. "Usagi, you and your friend-"

"He's not my friend!"

"Hey!" Ranma yells.

"My eyes are only for Mamoru!"

"Oh yeah?" Ranma says. "Who wants to be with a klutzy, meatball head like YOU?"

"Stop being so mean…you jerk-!"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turn toward Setsuna.

"Any louder and we'd be deaf," Ukyo says.

"THANK you," Setsuna says, as she steps forward. "My apologies for your confinement, Ranma Saotome. It was for your own good."

"What do you mean by that-?" Ranma began to say, as his eyes fell on-

"Akane!" Ranma says, as he runs up to his fiancée. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…Ranma," Akane says, as she absently rubs her bulging belly.

"Man, Akane, you look fat."

"…"

"You need to start exercising more-"

"'FAT'?" Akane says, as she had to will herself not to smack this version of her husband upside the head.

"Well, you do look a bit plump-"

"Ranchan, Akane's pregnant," Ukyo says flatly.

"What do you mean pregnant-?" Ranma began to say, as his senses detected another life growing within Akane.

"P-pregnant?" Ranma says.

"Yes, Ranma, I am," Akane says tiredly.

Ranma wanted to touch Akane's stomach to confirm, but something else crept into his mind.

"Alright, WHO DID…IT?" Ranma demanded. "Was it Kuno? Ryouga? I'll kill them for what they did-!"

"Dummy, YOU are the father!" Akane yelled. "Well, sort of…"

"Huh?"

"Son-in-law is just as dense as ever," Shampoo says.

"That, of course, is part of his lovely charm," Kodachi says.

"I'm…the father?" Ranma says speechlessly. "But we…I don't remember…ohhhhhh…."

KLUMP!

"He took that rather well," Ukyo says, as made sure that her husband's look-alike was okay.

Meanwhile, Usagi turns to her friends.

"Ami, Setsuna…what's going on?" Usagi says fearfully.

"Um, we need to talk," Ami says gently…

Ten minutes later…

"I can't believe it," Ranma says, as he mulls over his thoughts. To think he is in another world…with another life…

"You can't believe it?" Usagi says indignantly. "In this world, I'm married to you…as one of your wives. As IF!"

"It's not as simple as that, guys," Ami says. "Our Ranma and Usagi had a considerable history behind them. Perhaps if they go on their journey, they would have been just like you."

"So this…other me," Ranma says. "He's a powerful martial artist?"

"You better believe it, sugar," Ukyo says. "He's nickname is 'The Legendary Super-Human'."

"You don't say," Ranma says with a broad grin.

"Well, don't be so cocky, son-in-law," Shampoo says. "You might not have what it takes to emulate him."

"Is that so?"

"As much as I may want to, Ranma-darling, we do not think you will be able to handle our Ranma's lifestyle, let alone his usual rivals."

"I bet I can!"

Meanwhile, Akane sat there in front of this other Ranma. It's hard to believe that this brash, young man had many things in common with HER Ranma, and yet lacked the maturity of HER Ranma. And then, there was the matter of finding knights to help in the effort to retrieve her husband.

"I bet I would fare just as well here as I would back home."

"Then…prove it," Akane says.

"Akane?" Ukyo asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You always liked having a challenge, right? Well, let's have one."

"Okay…what?"

Akane turns to Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

"I want you to spar with my friends."

"Huh?" Ukyo says.

"I do not understand," Shampoo says.

"What are you playing at, Akane?" Kodachi asked.

"You three are not Sailor Scouts, but that doesn't mean you guys can't be Scouts or Knights."

Akane turns to Setsuna.

"Am I right?"

"That is a possibility," Setsuna says.

"Then…you want to test their worth," Ami offered.

"Precisely. Obviously, I can't spar…but that doesn't preclude Ukyo, or Shampoo or even Kodachi from taken the challenge."

"Huh," Ukyo says. "What are the parameters?"

Akane smiles.

"Any thing goes."

"Ah."

Akane turns her attention back towards Ranma.

"Is this acceptable?"

"Eh, fine," says Ranma dismissively. "Like she'll do anything other than throwing 'flour bombs' at me."

"Oh, really?" Ukyo says with a secretive smile. "Then, let's take this on the field of battle?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ten minutes later in one of the holodecks…

"This is SO exciting, Ami," Usagi says, as she ate her popcorn. They were in a recreated version of the Tendo Training Hall.

"Yes, yes it is," replied Ami.

"Setsuna," Akane says, as she looks towards the Senshi of Time. "We're good?"

Setsuna says nothing, but nods her head in reply.

"Alright," Akane says, as she looks at both Ranma and Ukyo. "This match is over until either a surrender or a knock-out. Safety protocols are in place to prevent lethal injuries. Understood?"

Ranma and Ukyo nod collectively in reply.

"Good. BEGIN."

With that, Akane leaves the mat.

Ukyo focuses her attention towards her opponent.

"Are you sure you don't want to stretch first or something?" Ukyo asked, as she twirled her kunai-spatulas.

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma says. "In fact, you can take a crack at me."

Ukyo smiles.

"I already have, Ranchan."

Suddenly, Ranma felt the weight of doom, as he turns to see Ukyo descend upon him with her mighty spatula. At the last minute, Ranma leaps out of the way.

THOOM!

"How-?" Ranma says, as he sees two Ukyo(s). Did Ukyo use some Amazon technique?"

POOF!

One of the Ukyo(s) exploded in a puff of-

"Flour?" Ranma says, as he tasted the dust.

"Hi-yah!" Ukyo yelled, as she threw a volley of kunai spatulas.

"Chestnuts on a Roasting Fire!" Ranma yells, as he smacks each and every kunai away. Unfortunately, some of them almost hit Usagi.

THUNK!

"Eeek!" Usagi says.

"Sorry," Ranma says, as he got his bearings straight. He sees Ukyo…making okonomiyaki on a portable grill.

"Ah," Ukyo says, as she flips several cakes.

"Um, Ukyo?" Ranma asked. "About are match…?"

"Don't worry, Ranchan…we're still sparring."

Annoyed, Ranma charges forward.

Calmly, Ukyo continues to make okonomiyaki with one hand, while she performs mudra hand gestures with her other hand.

CHOOM!

"Tag-!" Ranma begins to yell.

"Ninjustu Plant Style!" Ukyo yells. "Yeast-in-Dough Expansion!"

POOF!

A simple looking dough ball appears in Ukyo's hands. She then tosses the dough at Ranma, which quickly expands to engulf Ranma.

"Gah-!" Ranma managed to say, as he found himself entangled in thick dough.

"Face it sugar…you might have bitten more than you chew."

In the back of Ranma's head, he was thinking the same thing. However, he was not about to give up now…

"Tiger…BLAST!"

FWOOM!

The dough that engulfed Ranma exploded.

"Huh," Ukyo says, as she wipes the dough from her face.

"Huh, is right," says Ranma, as he got into a fighting stance. "If I'm anything like the Ranma you know, you know that I won't LOSE."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: We'll switch between the two Ranmas, as they deal with their own respective challenges (like, how Ranma of Earth-1 can deal with an Ukyo who possess the Sharingan...or the fact that she is also a Norse goddess?). C&C are welcomed. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRT3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: "R1/2", "SM", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For now, I will shorten my stories to 1000+ words, in an effort to catch up on all my stories. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 7**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Sailor Cosmos flew over the sprawling metropolis that was the city of Tokyo.

"Huh," Sailor Cosmos says, as she scanned the area. "It's like the year 2007 all over again…"

WHOOSH!

"Whoa!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she narrowly dodged a winged woman carrying an egg in her arms. "Hey, slow down-!"

Sailor Cosmos realizes that the winged woman was Kiimi of the Phoenix Folk.

"Why is she in a hurry?" Sailor Cosmos says to herself, before scanning the giant egg in Kiimi's hands with her enhanced vision…

"Akane?" Sailor Cosmos says to herself.

The Senshi of Cosmos quickly went through Ranma's memories, which she had acquired after going through a 'mind-meld' ritual with her husband years before…

"Hey!" Sailor Cosmos yells.

Kiimi ignores Sailor Cosmos, as she continues to speed away.

Growling, Sailor Cosmos utilizes 'air bending' to adjust the atmosphere around the Phoenix girl…

"Ulp!" Kiimi yelps, as she begins to plummet to the Earth, dropping her egg in the process.

Quickly, Sailor Cosmos took a dive, and catches the large egg.

KTCH!

Landing in a construction site with the egg in hand, Sailor Cosmos sets the egg down.

"Who are you?" Kiimi demanded, as she landed unto the ground.

"I am 'Sailor Cosmos'," Sailor Cosmos says, as she moves her staff. "What are you doing with Akane Tendo?"

Kiimi growls. Although she sensed a lot of power emanating from this strange person, she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting revenge on the one called "Ranma Saotome".

"I don't have to explain myself to an earth-bounder!" Kiimi says, as she threw a barrage of razor sharp feathers at Sailor Cosmos.

FWOOSH!

"Huh?" Kiimi says, as she realizes that all of her feathers were now done up in an Amerind headdress.

"What do you think?" Sailor Cosmos says, as she showed off her headdress.

Kiimi growled, as she egged her opponent.

BOOSH!

Clatter!

Sailor Cosmos' staff was now lying next to a large egg.

"Now, at least I have a powerful servant in all this," Kiimi smirked.

Meanwhile…

"Now, insolent whelp!" says Happosai, as his muscles rippled. "Prepare to show respect for your MASTER!"

"Bring it on, old man," Ranma says, as he adjusted his stance.

Happosai used his chi-powered legs to run across the lot towards Ranma, not realizing that the Ranma he was fighting, was NOT the same Ranma he was used to.

THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-!

"Ranma, be careful!" Shampoo says with concern.

"Shampoo!" Mousse whines.

"That guy seems WAY over-confident," Ryouga says with a smirk.

"Son-in-law has EVERY reason to be confident," says Cologne.

All the younger martial artists turn to face the matriarch of the Joketsuzoku.

"What do you mean, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

Cologne points her staff at Ranma.

"For every step that Happosai is taking to get to son-in-law, son-in-law has already determined ten additional counter-measures."

"How do you know?" Ryouga asked.

"Expand your senses, young man. SEE beyond your anger of son-in-law."

Scoffing at the idea, Ryouga concentrated on his rival…

"Wait," Ryouga says. "I see…ten people where Ranma is standing."

"Exactly."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Mousse asked.

"For some reason, son-in-law has achieved a level of skill that is 'prescience'."

"What?" Ryouga yells.

"Although, I am more interested in how son-in-law is able to process the raw information to develop a cogent stratagem while in such as state…"

Ranma analyzes Happosai's movements. He already detected several weaknesses in Happosai's assault, one of which is that the demented martial arts master has sacrificed his speed and agility for power and strength. THAT was the good news. The bad news was that Happosai has matched his own strength and power level. Even if one factors in this fact, it made using his more exotic techniques virtually useless. Still, if he was to fight Happosai using the Musabetsu Katuto Ryu only, then Ranma will have to improvise-

"Hootcha!" Happosai yells, as he threw a punch.

"Children, get down-!" Cologne began to say, before-

RRRRUUUUUMMMMMBLE!

Everything around Ranma was shaken by the heavy wave of pressure that Happosai threw off, as Ranma's aura began to glow a kind of crimson-like color.

"Ai-ya!" Shampoo says, as she and Mousse were knocked off their respective feet.

"Shampoo-!" Mousse tried to say.

Ryouga, having toughened his body over the years, fared better. Still…

"GAH!" Ryouga yells, as he held his head. "It…feels like my teeth are rattling out of my head-!"

'Standard distraction technique,' Ranma thinks to himself. 'If I were to use it, I would do a follow-up attack-'

"Now, I got you!" Happosai says, as he threw another punch, though with his other arm.

RRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMBLE-!

BOOSH!

Happosai inflicts aggravated damage into Ranma's stomach.

"Errr," Ranma says with a grunt, as he allowed the force of Happosai's blow to pass through him. As a result, a wave of destruction continued beyond Ranma, as several homes were damaged in the process.

"How-how can you be standing up?" Happosai asked.

"I learned a technique from a god named Cytorrak. As long as I use this technique, nothing, maybe not even an unstoppable object, can move me…"

Cytorrak was a primordial god that fled during upheaval that ended the Second Age of Man, when Chronus and his "partner" Sauron embarked on an alliance to further cement their control over the Earth. Ranma, as the Izanagi, the All-Father of the gods of Japan, saved Cytorrak's life, after Sauron attacked the Lands of the East. In repayment, Cytorrak would share his knowledge of the energy field known as the "Crimson Cosmos". From that study, Ranma was able to resist physical damage, though he still remained vulnerable to other types of attacks. If there was one flaw, it was that this resistance was only good in a defensive posture, nor could Ranma utilize the energy field's energy manipulation properties. In the years since then, he would cross paths—either as friend or foe—with other users of the Crimson Cosmos: the Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange and the super-villain known as "The Juggernaut".

"Now," Ranma says, as he shifts his position, while his aura became white. "It's MY turn."

Suddenly, Ranma seemingly disappears.

ZIP!

"Where did he go-?"

KICK!

Happosai felt a kick to his lower jaw, as he began to sail up into the air…

"It looks like there is some…invisible force at work!" Ryouga yells.

"Not invisible," Cologne says with a smirk. "Just really, really fast foot-work…"

KICK-KICK-KICK-KICK-KICK-!

"Urgh!" Happosai says, as he tried to fend of the attack. His body was actually tumbling upwards, preventing him from mounting a decent counter-attack.

Meanwhile, Ranma lands back down, jumps, performs a flying kick, lands, and repeats the technique. He chose not to hit Happosai dead center, otherwise the demented martial artist would use his kick as a fulcrum to achieve his balance while in mid-air.

THAK!

Ranma lands for one final time.

"Now to end this," Ranma says, as he sticks out his hands. A swirling mass of energy coalesces into a blue ball of light.

"Amazing!' Cologne says. "Son-in-law managed to use ki to create a concentrated form of the Hiryu Shoten Ha technique…"

Point of fact, Ranma learned it from his wife Usagi, when they had temporarily lived as the legendary shinobi(s) Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Kazama respectively. Years in the past, the Solar Prince and the Moon Princess had died while in a "fusion" form, while fighting a cosmic entity know as "The Mad God". That form would split apart, but Ranma and Usagi would be reborn as the opposite gender. From there, the two would grow up to be legendary shinobi, and it would be during this time that Usagi, as Minato, would invent the technique known as "The Rasengan". And since she is married to Ranma…

"RA-SEN-GAN!" Ranma yells, as he tosses the ball into Happosai.

THOOMP!

WHIRRRRR-!

"Argh!" Happosai yells, as he spun off into the distance.

"Freak," Ranma says, as he dust himself off.

"That was very impressive, son-in-law," Cologne says, as she hops on her staff to get to Ranma.

"You were very good, husband," Shampoo says, as she leans on Ranma's arms.

"Eh, you were so-so," Ryouga interjects. "But that STILL doesn't make you better than ME."

"Fine, then train," Ranma says.

"For Shampoo, I will, Saotome!" Mousse says, as he held Ryouga in his arms.

CLONK!

"I'm NOT Shampoo!" Ryouga yells, after bopping Mousse on the head.

Meanwhile…

FLASH!

"A construction site?" Sailor Venus asked.

Sailor Mars turns towards Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury, is this Nerima?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No, but we're close," Sailor Mercury asked, as she scanned the area with her "Mercury Visor". "Wait, I'm detecting the Moon Princess' energy readings."

"Ours or the other one?"

"The other one-"

"Hey, I think she's over there…in one of those eggs!" says Sailor Mini-Moon, as she points towards two large eggs. At the last minute, Sailor Mini-Moon arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple to help participate in the 5-person, as required, "Sailor Scout Teleport".

"Really?" Sailor Jupiter says.

"Yeah, she's there…along with some other girl!"

"Can we leave the other 'Moon Princess' in there, and just rescue the girl?" Sailor Mars says with a quip.

"Sailor Mars, please be nice," Sailor Mercury says.

"Then, we better get started then," says Sailor Venus, who usually acts as the team's "second-in-command" when Sailor Moon is not around.

Meanwhile, Kiimi turns around, having sensed the arrival of these magical girls.

"I don't need this," Kiimi says, having sensed their respective power. "I better get help."

And with that, the Phoenix girl takes off.

"Wait-!" Sailor Venus yells.

"Let her go," Sailor Mercury says.

"But…she could be a youma!"

"She's magical, but she isn't a youma."

"Sailor Mercury is right," Sailor Jupiter says. "We have people to rescue…"

"But how?" Sailor Mini-Moon says. "They are in eggs."

"Well, just open them up, I guess," Sailor Mars says, as she smacks the eggs with a hand chop.

CRACK-CRACK!

The eggs split apart to reveal.

"It's Sailor Cosmos!" says Sailor Mercury.

"And some girl!" Sailor Mini-Moon says.

Sailor Cosmos opens her eyes, as does the other girl. They both see Sailor Mars.

"So, are you two okay?" Sailor Mars says.

And then, without warning-"

GOOSH!

Both Sailor Cosmos and the other girl begin to cuddle the Senshi of Fire.

"We love you!" the two say together in unison. "Please love us!"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 8**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"I love you," says 'Sonny', as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"No, I love YOU," says 'Suzy', as she held her boyfriend's hand.

Sonny and Suzy were the disgraced analogues of Earth Prime's Sailor Pluto. Originally, Sonny was the male "Sailor Pluto" of an Earth where everyone was the opposite gender. Susanna (or "Suzy") was the Sailor Pluto where the Earth was still in the midst of the Victorian Age, with the British Empire still firmly in control.

At the moment, due to Sonny and Suzy's illicit affair, they were banished to Earth Prime, where Sailor Pluto Zero would act as probation officer. Thus far, Sonny and Suzy were far from unperturbed by their open display of affection…much to Sailor Pluto's chagrin.

Meanwhile, the so-called "Outer Senshi" was watching all this while Haruka was eating popcorn from the vantage point of the dinning room.

"You know, I don't know what's amazing; see a Sailor Pluto being affectionate, or that there are more Sailor Pluto(s) out there," Haruka says.

"Well, there are 52 Sailor Pluto(s) that are known to Setsuna," Michiru says, as she helped herself to some of Haruka's popcorn. "In fact, there are 52 other US."

Haruka turns to Michiru.

"Do you think the male version of me likes to dress in women clothes?" Haruka says.

"It's possible," Michiru replied. "But I bet that you're still better looker than the male you."

"You're just saying that."

Just then, Setsuna enters her shared apartment with the groceries.

"I'm home-" Setsuna began to say, before taking one look at her counterparts.

"Mmmmm," Sonny and Suzy say in unison, as they kissed.

"DO YOU MIND?" Setsuna yells.

Sonny and Suzy broke their kiss, and then turn their gaze towards their doppelganger.

"Oh, you're back," Sonny says.

"I'll go and get the kitchen ready," Suzy says.

Suzy was a cook for the Emperor of Edo, Japan, before becoming the Senshi of Time.

"Yes, you do that," Setsuna says with annoyance. She then turns her attention towards Haruka and Michiru.

"Aren't you two going to say something at my expense?" Setsuna asked.

"No, we're having too much fun just watching this little exposition," Haruka says with a grin.

"Hhh."

Meanwhile…

"So, you're…a dragon, Mako-chan?" Usagi Tsukino (of Earth-1) says.

"Yes," Makoto says, as she prepares for dinner with Usagi's help.

Silence.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, Usagi…I AM."

"I bet you get to be rode on when you're a dragon."

Makoto wasn't sure how to take that comment, considering the fact that HER Usagi tends to be…libertine, to say the least.

"Er, right. But, I'm almost done here. Why don't you step outside and get some lemons in the back? You can make the lemonade."

"Oh, okay," Usagi says, as she steps outside through the kitchen door.

Makoto breathes a sigh of relief. She is amazed that her own Usagi has survived this long without the guidance of the Sailor Scouts.

Meanwhile, the other Usagi was humming away, picking lemons from the lemon tree in the back, when-

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she drops her basket.

"Sailor Moon, I have you at last!" says the alien tyrant known as "Despero", as he stands over the original members of the Justice League of America. Despero was a violet-skinned, hulk-like strong alien with a fin (in the form of a Mohawk) yellow eyes (with a third eye in the middle) and rows of sharp teeth. He wore the UN flag like a cape, as symbolic of his need to take over the world.

"Huh?"

"Do you think that I would have not known your true alias?" Despero says with a smirk. "And now, I will destroy you like I have your fellow team-mates!"

Usagi looks at Despero, and responds the only way possible.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi cried. "I want to go home!"

"?"

Meanwhile…

Ukyo raises an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if Ranma (of Earth-1) was bluffing or not. However, he definitely seemed convincing enough.

"So you think that you can defeat me…as it?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah," Ranma says. "I DID."

"Okay," Ukyo says. "Then I might as well show you my true power."

DOOM!

Ranma's eyes widened, as he realized that Ukyo was hiding her potential. He wasn't sure, but Ukyo seemed to be almost as powerful as Herb, maybe even as powerful as Saffron. Then again, Saffron was not at his full potential when he and Ranma fought in China.

'I'm going to have to use the Forbidden Arts, if I am going to pull this off,' Ranma thought to himself.

"If you're going to use the 'Forbidden Arts', Ranchan, I'll have to use mine," Ukyo says.

"Wha-?"

Akane, who was watching this sparring match on the side, turns to Shampoo.

"WHAT 'Forbidden Arts' is Ukyo talking about?" Akane asked. "She's not talking about the Sharingan, is she?"

Shampoo turns towards Akane.

"No, Ukyo actually developed more techniques based upon her okonomiyaki cooking style," Shampoo says. "And besides, she thinks the Sharingan is too cheap to use in honorable combat or sparring."

"Oh."

"Shhh!" Kodachi says, as she looked at the fight intently. "I am trying to pay attention."

"Sorry."

"YOU have Forbidden Arts?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Oh, THIS I got to see."

"So…you're letting me take the initiative."

"Sure, why not?" Ranma says with a shrug. "Not like what you can do is all that impressive."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you asked for it…"

Ukyo takes a roll of dough from one of her bags. She then tosses the dough into the air, takes one of her mini-spatulas and-

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

Ranma sees that Ukyo was slicing and distributing pieces of dough all around him…

"I'm supposed to be impressed?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"Wait for it," Ukyo says, as she clasped her hands together. She forms a series of jutsu mudra hand gestures.

DING!

"Okonomiyaki Special Justsu: Dough of Fear!"

'Dough of Fear?' Ranma thought for a moment.

The pieces of dough suddenly expands…

"What the-?"

Each piece of dough forms into the object of Ranma's worst fears.

"My son!" says "Nodoka", as she pulls out her sword. Both the dough that looked like Nodoka and the sword were made from dough.

"How can you do this me?"

"Mom?"

"You're really a girl, Ranma!" says "Ranko" as she smiled. "You can be ME!"

"WHAT?"

"Ranma, you JERK!" "Akane" yells, as she hefts a mallet.

"Ukyo-!" the real Akane yells.

"Hey, don't blame me for Ranma's irrational fear," Ukyo replied.

"Ranma darling!" says "Kodachi", as she coos.

"Humph!" harrumphs the real Kodachi, as folds her arms. "'Forbidden Arts' is a correct term, alright!"

"Mwwrrr!" says a dough cat, as it crept towards Ranma.

Ranma shivered, as his fear of cats threatened to overwhelm him. And then, he gets an idea…

"What's he doing?" Akane asked, still upset at the implications that SHE causes Ranma to be fearful.

"It appears that 'son-in-law' is using his belt sash to blindfold himself," Shampoo says.

SNICH!

Blindfolded, Ranma fans his senses out towards the objects that were surrounding him. Although he could clearly hear the appropriate voices, his senses did not detect the owners of the appropriate voices. In other words, solid or not, he was dealing with illusions.

"Mmmm," Ranma purrs with a smile, as he prepared himself for an attack…

"You did not fulfill YOUR end of the contract, my son!" says the fake Nodoka, as she drew her sword. "You are dead to me!"

SWING-!

KTCH!

Ranma caught the blade.

"Sorry about this," Ranma says, as he held onto the blade while rolling backwards. This pulls the fake Nodoka towards Ranma.

"Wha-?"

FLIP!

The fake Nodoka smashes into the far wall, bursting into little pieces.

BLOOSH!

'One down, four to go!' Ranma thought to himself, just as the fake Ranko leaps to "glomp" on from the behind.

"We can be as one-!" the fake Ranko began to say, before Ranma reaches over towards his back to grab Ranko. He then throws her overhead towards the wall facing him.

"Ah-"

BLOOSH!

"Ranma, you jerk-!"

"Ranma darling-!"

Ranma side kicks the fake Kodachi.

BLOOSH!

Ranma also punches the fake Akane.

BLOOSH!

"I do not know if I should be offended or not," Kodachi says.

"No kidding," Akane replied.

"I thought it was very therapeutic," Shampoo says with a smile.

"You WOULD."

"MRRRWWR!" yowls the cat.

Ranma prepares to knock the fake cat away, when-

FWOOP!

"Ranma husband!" says the fake Shampoo, as she performs a glomp.

"Hey!" yells the real Shampoo.

"Ha, ha!" Akane laughs, as she sticks out her tongue.

Momentarily distracted, Ranma finds himself covered in dough.

BLOOSH!

"Ack!" Ranma yelps, as he found himself covered in dough, as he realized that he couldn't move. "Errgh-!"

Now, Ranma was completely covered in dough.

"Should we step in?" Kodachi asked with concern.

"I agree," says Shampoo says. "Son-in-law may not survive in his present state."

Akane examines the situation…

"Well?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Akane says.

The other women in Ranma Prime's life turn to face Akane, and then turns to face the match…

"Well, it looks like you're in a sticky situation, Ranchan," Ukyo says with smirk.

"I don't think so," says a voice from behind.

Ukyo turns to see Ranma standing with his arms folded.

"Like the thief in the night, I can slip in and out of one's defenses undetected," Ranma says with a smirk.

"So you DID use the Umisenken," Ukyo says with a smile.

"Yep," Ranma says. "I hate breaking my word to not use it, but you left me with very little choice."

"Very well," Ukyo says, as she places her battle spatula back on her back. "No more games, tricks or techniques. Let's see how you do in hand-to-hand."

"Right," Ranma says, as he stretches his body. From his reading of Ukyo's aura, he knew that her level of prowess exceeded his considerably. However, the problem was not her prowess, but that Ukyo was his best friend who was a "girl"…

"Before we begin, I would like to have some water...cold, of course."

"Ah, I see," says Ukyo. "Computer! Lightly shower 'Ranma Saotome' with cold water. Three-second burst."

CHIRP!

Ranma-onna finds herself showered upon for three seconds, which was enough to trigger the change.

"Thanks…I guess," Ranma-onna says, as she gets into a loose fighting stance. She hoped that her now increased speed would be enough to make up the difference.

"Now," Ukyo says, as she gets into a fighting stance. "Now…hit me if you can!"

"Yep," Ranma-onna replied, as she charges forward.

And then, the real fight was on.

Ranma-onna throws a solid punch that Ukyo knocks to side with a parry of a forearm block. Ranma-onna recovers with a second punch-strike that Ukyo knock down with a swipe of her free hand.

Ranma-onna then frees to punch Ukyo again. However, the okonomiyaki chef purposely crossed her own forearms in order to cross Ranma-onna's. Ukyo was about to thrust kick Ranma-onna's stomach, when Ranma-onna spun counter-clockwise to get out of the way. This had the effect of allowing Ranma-onna to whip her backfist attack to Ukyo's face. Still, at the last minute, Ukyo avoids the strike by leaning back.

Ukyo then followed through with a low spin attack with her fist and legs, forcing Ranma-onna to summersault back. She then pressed her attack with a Brazillian martial arts technique (called "capoeira") that forced Ukyo to perform a leap-roll over the attack before getting into a Crescent Moon stance.

"I didn't know son-in-law new Brazillian martial arts," Kodachi says.

"Well, Ranma's father DID take him all over the world for his training journey," Akane says. "Stands to reason that Ranma would know a thing or two about capoeira…"

The exchange between Ukyo and Ranma-onna continued. Ranma-onna was getting increasingly frustrated that her speed was not enough to penetrate Ukyo's defenses.

Ukyo notices this, and decides to motivate Ranma-onna to reach the next level…

"Come on, Ranchan!" Ukyo says mockingly, as she clasped Ranma-onna's hands. "Hit me…or are you too much like a GIRL?"

Growling, and sufficiently motivated, Ranma-onna began to increase her speed with the confidence she has always enjoyed having.

"Look at that," Kodachi says, as she sees that Ranma-onna's power-levels were rising.

"Yep," Akane says. "Give Ranma a reason, and he'll perform…"

Ukyo begins to notice that Ranma-onna's speed had increased. She tries to block the attacks, but soon realizes that Ranma-onna's fist was in her face.

"Is that good enough?" Ranma-onna says with a smirk.

Ukyo smiles.

"That, and more," Ukyo says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Ranma, for me, I have to know that you are capable of filling the shoes of MY Ranma," Ukyo says.

"We ALL do, Ranma," Akane says.

"You have potential, son-in-law," Shampoo says.

"And now that we know that you CAN fulfill Ranma's shoes, we can go on to the next level of your training," Kodachi says.

"And what is that?" Ranma-onna asked innocently.

ZIP!

Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi, free of clothes, dog pile on top of Ranma-onna.

"Wha-what-?" Ranma-onna stammers.

"Like we said," Akane says, as she carefully strips, wanting to not disturb her baby too much. "We want to make sure that you fulfill our Ranma's shoes."

"But…I'm a girl at the moment!" Ranma-onna says between kisses. She wasn't sure if what she was about to go through would be considered to be cheating or not…

"Foreplay," Akane says. "And for ONCE we can you for ourselves without Usagi being involved. And as a virgin, no less."

And for the next hour, the Ranma Saotome of Earth-1 would be in virtual Heaven…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 9**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1…

Nabiki Tendo prided herself on being level-headed at all times, since it allowed her to push the ethical envelope when it came to her reputation as Furinken High School's "Ice Queen". However, for the past twenty-four hours, Nabiki found herself increasingly unable to remain levelheaded, due to the fact that "Ranma" has, thus far, confounded her effort at revenge. She even went so far as to manipulate Ranma's "friends" into fighting the martial artist out of spite. However, something else has come on to put thoughts of revenge on the back burner…

"WHAT?" Nabiki yells.

"Yes, it's true," says Kasumi. "Apparently, Ranma's new friends found her and this other girl in a construction yard downtown behaving unusually."

"Is she alight?"

"Well…I am going to Doctor Tofu's clinic to see if Akane is well-enough to go home. And since Father is spending the day with Uncle Genma, it would be nice if we both go to Akane."

Nabiki sighs. Ranma will have to wait.

"Okay, let me get my coat," Nabiki says.

Kasumi produces a smile on her face. Although she appears to be oblivious to the craziness that occurs in and around Nerima Prefecture, Kasumi uses her calm demeanor to observe and affect the world around her. She simply refuses to use her sharp mind in the same manner that her younger sister Nabiki does. Besides, she has to retain a mature exterior for the sake of her father Soun, at least until either he remarries, or until her younger sisters have finally left the house (preferably the former).

"I'll call ahead to let Dr. Tofu know of our impeding arrival," Kasumi says, as she goes to the house phone…

Meanwhile, at Dr. Tofu Ono's clinic, Dr. Tofu was in the middle of examining one of his patients.

"Okay…Miss Tsukino," Dr. Tofu says, as he tried to avoid Usagi's blatant attempts at flirting with him, starting with exposing and increasing the size of her "bust" to "generous levels". He wanted to check her heart rate.

"Okay, Doctor," says Usagi demurely, as she straighten her back.

BOING!

"Ready."

"Right," Dr. Tofu says, as he swallowed his throat. He had to remain professional. "Okay, let's see…"

As Dr. Tofu checked her heartbeat, Usagi started to giggle.

"Now, you have to hold still, so I can do a proper examination."

"Okay, Doctor," replied Usagi, while coughing. "But, as you can see, your stethoscope is a bit cold."

"Do tell…"

As Dr. Tofu listened to Usagi's heartbeat, he realizes that there was something…odd about it.

"I don't understand this," Dr. Tofu says, as he moved his instrument around. "But from this, I seem to hear…two heartbeats."

"That's because I have two hearts, Doctor."

"…"

"Really."

"How is this…possible?"

"Well…let me start at the beginning," Usagi says, as she cleared her throat. "You see, I am a…humanoid xenomorph."

"A humanoid what?"'

"Xenomorph. Technically, I am a Lunarian, but that just means that I am long-lived and have a natural affinity for 'magic'. This is probably because my people are descended from the Titan 'Selene'."

"Ah. Go on."

"But anyway, a while back, I had gotten involved in some illegal genetic experimentation that sought to extract alien DNA from the remains of a dead human. Well, actually, my original body had died, but before THAT happened, I implanted a genetic marker in the body of a friend of mine, so that later, a new body could be cloned. Well, who would have guessed that the host of the marker would have died later on? Worse, the host body was already being corrupted by alien DNA."

"I don't understand."

"Let me put it to you this way. The genetic structure of the xenomorph allows the alien creature to adapt to any environment it encounters, usually by adapting the genetic qualities of its host. Unfortunately, this process kills the host, but allows the xenomorph to adapt the qualities of the host to survive in the environment of said host."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"It turned out that genetic 'residue' from the xenomorph latches onto the genetics of the host, most likely in order to allow the host to facilitate a safe incubation period for the 'chest burster'."

"'Chest burster'?"

"Unfortunately, in order to produce more xenomorphs, the baby alien has to leave the cavity of the host body…violently."

"Oh, dear."

"Well, anyway, I died, and the host body that I placed my genetic marker died as well. However, thanks to illegal cloning experiments, I managed to come back…with the ability to adapt the genetic traits of other organisms. And the years since then, I have gotten better at incorporating foreign genetic material into my person."

"How is this…done?"

"Well, a blood transfusion can do the trick, but any type of…exposure to fresh genetic material can work."

"Is this related to you having two hearts?"

"Something like that," Usagi says with a slight blush, as she recalls "sleeping" with a certain Time Lord, while in a state of delusion. "Anyway, the person that I came into contact with was alien with two hearts."

"I see…"

"But that's all water under bridge," Usagi says, as she begins to undress fully.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm to get a full examination, right?"

"I'm only a general medical practitioner who is also a licensed to conduct traditional Eastern medicine."

"So I won't need to get undressed?"

"No."

"Oh, darn…"

A short time later…

"…And your friend's mental state ranges from schizophrenic to multiple disorder syndrome," Dr. Tofu says. "And this does not include hints of nymphomania."

Ranma nods his head, as he sat in Dr. Tofu's office. Originally, Dr. Tofu wanted to speak Usagi's mother, not knowing what was really going on. However, Ranma insisted upon speaking to Dr. Tofu alone on Usagi's behalf. And since Ranma was present, having arrived to the clinic upon learning what had happened to Akane, Dr. Tofu was obliged to confer with the martial artist.

"Then I guess Usagi is normal," Ranma says.

"'Normal'?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Do you know something about Miss Tsukino that I should be aware of?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Well…I should have mentioned this before we started this conversation, but…"

"But what, Ranma?"

"You promise not to repeat anything I say here?"

"I will comply with the doctor-patient confidentiality protocols," Dr. Tofu says. "Unless a life is in danger, I will respect your wishes."

"Thanks," Ranma says.

Pause.

"Well, for starters, I may not be the Ranma you know, Dr. Tofu."

Silence.

"Well, I had a suspicion that this might be the case," Dr. Tofu says.

"Huh?"

"Having been a family physician for some time now, I have come to understand many things, including the ability to 'read' auras. And your aura…is not the same as the aura of the Ranma I know."

"Ah, of course, Doctor," says Ranma. He had forgotten that Dr. Tofu was a serious martial artist in Nerima.

"My apologies."

"But, I am curious as to what is happening."

"You're telling me."

"Come again?"

"I don't know how it happened, but some how I ended up in this time and place. And, apparently, so has Usagi."

"What is your relationship to her?"

"She is…my wife."

"Ah. And has Miss Tsukino always been in need of psychiatric care?"

"Well, for as long as I've known her, Usagi has gone through various mood swings. Mostly, it's an act to cover her bouts of depression."

"Really?"

"Yes. She takes medication on a regular basis, but I want her to have a permanent solution to this problem."

"So her condition is a problem then."

"Yes…no…I don't know, Doctor. On one hand, I under the pressures she is going through, but on the other hand, I wished that she would be more pro-active in dealing with her moods. I mean…I may be just a 'jock' at times, but I've always had to struggle to overcome my personal demons, whether it's because of my arrogance, or because of what Pops tried to do to me to make me into his money-making opportunity."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"You know, having this conversation has been very enlightening for me," Dr. Tofu says. "I never expected to hear such an admission from anyone looking like Ranma Saotome."

"Well, it took me years to find to courage to become 'self-aware' about my own foibles," Ranma says.

Silence.

"But enough about my own problems," Ranma says. "What's the deal with Akane?"

"Well, she has been conditioned to believe that Miss Hino is her mother, of course," Dr. Tofu says. "What I can't understand is why Miss Tsukino was not thusly affected?"

"Well, from a guess, either because Usagi's mind is already a fractured mess, thus making additional conditioning a short term 'fix', or is it because she knows the technique to 'egg' a person."

"Miss Tsukino knows this Phoenix Folk technique?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Well, yes, as well as I and a few other people who are on friendly terms with the Phoenix Folk," Ranma says, recalling how he had become colleagues with a Phoenix girl named "Kiimi", sometime during the mid-24th century on his own Universe…

"It's not that hard to do."

"Then can you provide a cure for what is happening?"

"That's the thing. Only the person who performed the technique can reverse it."

"Then the only diagnosis I can make is to find the person who 'conditioned' Akane in the first place."

"I was a afraid of this," Ranma sighs. "The last thing I want to do is antagonize the Phoenix Folk…"

In the waiting room, Akane and Usagi breathe a sigh of relief, as they lean on Rei Hino. Rei turns to Usagi.

"I KNOW you are okay, 'Meatball Head'," Rei says. "You can let go now."

"But you smell SO nice, Rei," Usagi purred.

"I wish the others are here-"

CHUNK!

Ranma and Dr. Tofu steps out of the medical practitioner's office.

"THERE you are!" Rei says. "Can't you get HER off of me?"

Ranma looks at his wife.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns to her husband.

"Yes?"

"You know, what you are doing is a tad creepy."

"I KNOW. If I did this to MY Rei, she'd either mind zap me by now, or try to burn me. How often do I get such a chance to be playful with a 'Rei Hino'?"

"…"

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 10**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Earth-Prime…

"Um, WHAT did you DO to this…Ranma?" Nabiki says, as she reads the medical report. She had come around to let everyone know that the operations to get HER Ranma and Usagi back from the other Earth. However, upon entering Holodeck One, she sees a mass of erotic flesh.

"Um…we just had some fun with him," Akane says with a hint shame and embarrassment.

"Yeah, lighten up, Nabiki," Ukyo says defensively. "It's not like we weren't with Ranma, you know."

"That's not the point," Nabiki says, as she looks at the Ranma of Earth-1…who was still unconscious with a wide grin on his face…

"Nabiki, we might have done 'son-in-law' a favor," Xian Pu says, as she picked her teeth with a tooth pick. "If OUR Ranma was more experienced in the beginning, he wouldn't have been so indecisive in deciding who he liked to most."

Nabiki turns to face Xian Pu.

"Aren't you suppose to be married or something? And have a great-granddaughter who IS married to our Ranma?"

"Amazon Law allows the Joketsuzoku to have certain…liberties."

"No kidding. But the larger "

"Why not partake samples of 'fresh Ranma-darling'?" Kodachi asked. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Nabiki looks at Ranma (One).

"No, because I have standards."

"And we don't?" Akane says.

"Apparently not, especially in YOUR condition."

"…"

"Okay, we wait until Ranma…gets over his euphora-"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-!

"Yeah?" Nabiki says into her modified wristwatch.

"Um, Nabiki?" Makoto asks, as her voice came through the watch. "Have you seen Usagi?"

Akane rolls her eyes. She might be cordial with the Moon Princess, but she was NOT about to be THAT nice to her "rival"…

"No, I thought she was with you?"

"Well, she was supposed to be with me helping in the kitchen. So, I sent her out to pick lemons for lemonades, and then…she was gone."

"Damn," Nabiki says. "I was afraid of this…"

"What is it?" Ukyo asked.

"We should have realized that sooner or later, Usagi or Ranma's enemies would show up to harass them…OR their counterparts. The only reason why none of Ranma's enemies took advantage of THIS Ranma is the fact that THIS Ranma was with YOU four."

"Then what should we do?" Ukyo asked.

"You and I will find her, of course," Nabiki says. She then turns to her watch.

"Makoto, anything else?"

"Um, I wanted to get in contact with the other 'Inners', but I have been unable to contact Rei. Then again, she was doing her 'Justice League' stuff."

"We'll go find her, and then begin our search. I'll contact you if I find anything. Nabiki: out."

Chirp!

Nabiki turns towards Ukyo, Xian Pu and Kodachi.

"You girls ready to go 'rabbit hunting'?"

"What do you propose?" Xian Pu asked.

"We use our other guises, of course…"

FLASH!

Standing at least 6'5, Lokidis flicks her hair.

"Oh, okay," says Ukyo, before-

FLASH!

Sifdis check her battleaxe before strapping it on her back.

Xian Pu and Kodachi turn to look at each other, and smile a knowing smile towards each other…

FLASH!

Kwan Ying the Merciful and Hildis examine each other.

"Really, when I agreed to have a mortal form, as a way to interact with the mortal, I never expected to be called upon so…soon," says Heldis, as she smirked. She then turns to look at the other Ranma.

"Now, THIS, I do not mind," Hildis says. Whenever a god merges with a mortal, the mortal form gets enhanced to reflect the trappings of the god. That is why "Hildis" looks like an enhanced Kodachi Kuno…

"As long as I can continue to be a warrior, I do not mind showing mercy," Kwan Ying says, as she twirls her divine spear. "However, I do like being the avatar of the Chinese Goddess of Mercy…"

"As least we agree on the warrior bit," Sifdis says.

"Let us be off, then," Lokidis says, as she prepares a spell. "We will find the doppelganger of our Moon Princess-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Akane says.

The four goddesses turn towards the youngest Tendo sister.

"Yes?" Lokidis asked.

"I have one little question: WHEN THE HELL YOU OTHERS BECAME GODDESS?"

"Ah, a while back, when you were kidnapped by the Master," Sifdis replied.

"And does Kasumi know this?"

"Um," Lokidis began.

"Don't tell me SHE's in on it?"

"Well, she the avatar of Freya, the Goddess of Nature."

"Feh, figures…"

"Akane, we didn't want to involve you in this because you were starting a life with Ranma," Kwan Ying says gently.

"And besides, you're pretty far along, sugar," Sifdis interjects.

"Well, it's NOT fair, you know."

"Relax," Hildis says, as she coos softly…while she stroked the other Ranma's right cheek. "We need you here to watch over THIS Ranma."

"Yeah, I can see THAT. But still…why can't I be a goddess?"

The goddess turns to look at each other…before nodding their heads collectively.

"Akane?" Lokidis says.

"Yes?" Akane says tiredly.

"We wanted to wait until you went through your pregnancy first, but I can damper the jarring effects of the merging."

"You…can?"

"Sure, sugar," Sifdis says happily. "In fact, you were supposed to merge with the greatest Valkyrie to ever grace the Great Halls of Asgard."

"Who is…that?"

"'Brunhilde the Great'," Lokidis says. "And, she was the lover of Tyr in the old lore."

"Why would I want to have a thing with Usagi?"

"No, silly," Hildis says. "In the new lore, Brunhilde can be the lover of Prince Ran, God of Heroes."

"Huh?"

"It's you, silly," Kwan Ying says. "'Ran' is Ranma, and YOU are supposed to be his lover. And I'm not even Norse to know this."

"Oh."

"Look, I have been authorized to bequeath Brunhilde's sword to you, in case something has happened to Usagi."

"Usagi…is doing this for ME?"

"Yes. You're a part of the family, so to speak."

"But…what about my baby?"

"Your pregnancy will not have any effect on Brunhilde's form, and vice-versa. I've been pregnant as the Trickster, but not as Nabiki."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, you have to look after this Ranma, though, while we search for the other Moon Princess."

"Okay…"

"Good."

Lokisdis turn towards Sifdis.

"Sifdis?"

"Right," Sifdis says, as she produces Brunhilde's sword. It was sheathed.

Akane looks at the sword. It was of an intricate design that was made from Viking artistry…

Sifdis hands the sword to Lokidis.

"Thank you," Lokidis replied. She then turns to her sister, while presenting the handle to her.

"When you pull the sword out of its sheath, you will become Brunhilde," Lokidis says. "When you want to be mortal again, all you need to do is sheathed your sword."

"Oh, is THAT all?"

"Akane, one more thing. It's very important that to know you limits."

"WHAT limits?"

"If you do not have your sword in your hand or on your person longer than one minute, you will automatically revert to normal."

"Why is that?"

"Like I said, I have to factor in your pregnancy for this to work."

"Oh."

Akane looks at the handle.

With one sigh, Akane grabs the handle of the sword, and draw the sword out of its sheeth.

FLASH!

Brunhilde appears, decked in female Viking fighting gear (including the winged helmet) in her 6'6 frame.

"I live again," Brunhide says. "And yet, I am also 'Akane Tendo'…"

Brunhilde then felt her ripped, flat stomach.

"I…I am with child?"

"Brunhilde, much has passed since Ragnarok," Sifdis says. "For example, this is Loki in her new incarnation…as 'Lokidis'."

"The Serpent survived?" Brunhilde says angrily.

Kwan Ying turns towards Hildis.

"She certainly has Akane's temperament," Kwan Ying says, as Hildis giggles.

"I should run you through for causing Ragnorak-!" Brunhilde says, as she stepped forward, only to have Sifdis stop her.

"Stay thy hand, sister," Sifdis says. "We are in a new lore. Lokidis is not our enemy…though she possesses a sharp tongue still."

"Indeed," Lokidis says with a smirk.

"Does honored Thor know this?" Brunhilde asked.

"Thor has become Thordis, the All-Mother of New Asgard," Sifdis says. Father Odin made sure that when the new cycle of the gods have come about, the new lore will change to maximize the most peace amongst out kind."

Brunhilde looks at Lokidis with a weary eye.

"Why should I not run you in, witch?" Brunhilde says.

"For one thing, we are sisters now," Lokidis says. "Your mortal guise and mine are related by blood. Also…"

Lokidis shows her bulging belly.

"I am with child."

"Think, Great Brunhilde," Kwan Ying says. "THINK."

Brunhilde goes deep into the recesses of her mind…

"Well?" Lokidis asked.

"'Tis true," Brunhilde says. "We ARE sisters."

Brunhilde then feels Lokidis' belly.

"And your child…is a thing of beauty."

"Prince Ran is the father," Lokidis says. "As is he the father of the child of your mortal guise."

"I see…"

"In time, your mind and Akane's will synchronize and achieve unity of purpose, though this will take some time."

"I understand…"

"Sister, I need for you to watch over this mortal Ranma," Lokidis says, as she points to the other Ranma. "We are on a quest to find the Moon Princess, who has the face of the mortal guise of the All-Mother."

Brunhilde turns to look at the still unconscious other Ranma…

"Well?"

"Then I shall endeavor your request."

"Good," Lokidis says, as she raises her hands to snap her fingers. "Be well."

"We'll be back soon," Sifdis says.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't want to do," Kwan Ying says with a nod and a wink.

"Feh, we KNOW what she's going to do, once we leave," Hildis says with a smirk.

"Nevertheless, we must be off," Lokidis says. "Chao."

SNAP!

FLASH!

The goddesses were gone.

Brunhilde sighs, as she looks around. She sees the other Ranma.

"Mortal," Brunhilde says with derision. However, the Akane part in her began to affect her mind…

"Ranma," Brunhilde says gently. "It has been…many ages since I was with a male. Perhaps, it is time to correct that, though I will have to be creative while having my blade on my person…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

And now, for something completely different…

"Good," Sailor Pluto said, as she looked at her handiwork. With her agents—nine in all—successfully deposited unto the alternate Earths, a type of dimensional "rail" switching could be put into place. In theory, once the Moon Princess and her consort Ranma leaves "Earth-1", they will gravitate towards the nine "sign posts". And like a dedicated circuit, the Royal Couple of the House of Serenity will bypass most of the worlds. Hopefully, they will return to Earth-Prime (also known as "Earth-Zero") in time when the Universe and the Anti-verse are in alignment. Otherwise, the Moon Princess of the Anti-verse, Sailor Antimoon, will be in the position to dominate the Moon Princess' domain, which consists of fifty-two alternate worlds, caused when a renegade "Time Master" named Rip Hunter, Small Lady Chibiusa and two idiots—the superheroes Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle—were fighting a chronovore named "Mister Mind" for the fate of the Universe…

FLASHBACK!

"Eeek!"

SLAP!

"Ow!" Booster Gold yells, as Neo-Sailor Moon completes her multiple slap.

"Pervert!" Neo-Sailor Moon yells. "I'm only fourteen years old, you know! And, I'm not like Mom, so back off!"

"I told you, it was an accident!" Booster Gold said, as he rubs his face. "Besides, in the 25th century, where I come from, being 14 years old is legal. Ow…"

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHA!" said the Blue Beetle. "Now THAT was comedy."

"Settle down, back there," said a rugged, blond man, as he adjusted the controls of his Time Sphere. He then turns towards what's left of Booster Gold sentient hover computer (called "Skeets"). Apparently, a Venusian, telepathic worm named "Mister Mind"—normally a foe of the Marvel Family—had hid inside Skeets, and had manipulated Booster Gold into tricking him into repeating the weeks fifty-two times. For what purpose, no one knew. However, once Mister Mind was done with his manipulation, he burst out of Skeets as a monstrous, winged insect before disappearing into the time stream.

"Mister Hunter, do you think my Luna Ball will be okay?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked. She had allowed her sentient computer to be linked to the nearly defunct Skeets, in order to track down where Mister Mind went after it disappeared.

"I don't know, hon," Rip said. "I DO know that your 'Luna Ball' will help us get a clue as to where Mister Mind went, thanks to its sensitivity to the time stream."

"Oh, okay…"

"Hey, kid, don't worry about your friend," Blue Beetle said jovially. "I'll make sure that he-"

"She," Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"Ah, she. Sorry. Anyway, after all this is over, I'll be sure to patch her up. Okay?"

Neo-Sailor Moon nods her head with a smile…

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"I believe we're here," Rip Hunter said, as he shifts the Time Sphere into a higher plane.

"What are you doing?" Booster Gold asked, as he leans forward.

"Um, could you take a step back?" Rip said with annoyance.

"Er, sorry," Booster Gold said.

"Okay, we should be seeing the fifty-two worlds that we…created, thanks to Booster."

"Hey!" Booster Gold yelled. "You can't just blame me for-"

"Being tricked?"

"Er, um…"

"Anyway, we should be seeing something right about-"

CHOOOM!

As soon as the Time Ship enters the a point in the time stream, where on can see all the immediate alternate worlds form a single vantage point, the Time Sphere's passengers sees a giant, monstrous moth-like insect suckling on fifty-one of the fifty-two worlds.

"Ah!" Neo-Sailor Moon screams. "Earth-!"

"Rip, what the heck is going on?" Blue Beetle demanded.

"It's just as I feared," Rip said, as he examined the information. "Mister Mind is consuming the temporal variance of the duplicated Earths, caused by the creation of fifty-two temporal paradoxes."

"But how did they all get here?" Booster Gold asked.

FLASH!

"You fools!" Sailor Pluto yelled, after appearing on the flight deck of the Time Ship. "Do you know what you all have done?"

"Hey!" Neo-Sailor Moon yelled. "I was the one who got kidnapped, you know! And Mister 'Booster Perv' here is making things worse!"

"I told you I'm not a pervert!" Booster Gold yelled.

"Setsuna, I am glad that you are here," Rip said.

"Really, now?" said Sailor Pluto with annoyance. "You do know that this creature is going to drain these worlds dry, making it powerful enough to destroy the primary Earth."

"Yes, I know that," Rip said. "And it will be up to US to prevent that from happening."

"How can we, Mister Hunter?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked. "That thing is big."

"Yes, but what happens when a blood sucker gets too full?" Rip asked.

"Um, you can pop it like a balloon?" Booster Gold offered.

"Bingo."

"Wait," Blue Beetle said. "If I recall my etymology lessons, there is a point in an insects feeding habits that it goes into a dormant state, before it resumes feeding."

"How the heck is that going to help us?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"We can modify my insect detector to modify it to take in account Mister Mind's physiology," Blue Beetle said, as he begins his work. He then turns towards Booster Gold.

"Um, buddy?"

"Yes?" Booster Gold said, as he dug he picked his ear.

"How would you like to act as a tuner?"

"?"

A few minutes later, Booster Gold found himself tethered in the time stream.

"I hate this, you know!" Booster Gold complained.

"Think of this as a grand adventure," Blue Beatle said, as he fine-tuned his instruments.

"Are you SURE this is going to work, Hunter?" Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes, it should," said Rip Hunter. "Between the intervals of feeding, you'll be able to release the temporal energies of your Garnet Stone."

"You do know that the energies that you are asking me to release could create a side effect that we might not be prepared to deal with," Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes, and I am counting on it," Rip said. He then turns towards Neo-Sailor Moon.

"Okay, now, when I give the signal, I want you to generate the biggest energy burst you can muster. This will disrupt our friend's feeding frenzy."

"Alright," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she nods her head.

"Good luck," Rip said, as he opens the upper hatch of the Time Sphere.

"Ulp!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she flew out.

"Princess!" Sailor Pluto said, as she climbs to the hatch, in a desperate attempt to grab the heir of Crystal Tokyo.

SHHHHHHHHHP!

Neo-Sailor Moon floats back with a grin on her face.

"Puu, I can fly, remember?" Neo-Sailor Moon said with a grin.

Sailor Pluto shakes her head. While she was glad that Chibiusa would be born after all, she preferred the Chibiusa whose mother wasn't a powerful "metahuman" with a variety of superpowers…

"Just be careful, princess," Sailor Pluto said.

"I will, Puu," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she floats away…

"Okay, Blue Beetle," Rip said. "Time is of the essence…pun intended."

"Right," Blue Beetle said, as he activates his modified system. His detector was based upon the alien tech of an ancient blue beetle scarab. Rumor has it that it was something that the Gao'uld had a hand in its creation, thanks to a partnership with another alien race, a long time ago…

"Here goes nothing," Blue Beetle said, as he activates his device.

ZAAAARRRRK!

"Yowtch!" Booster Gold yells, as his skin-tight blue-and-gold power-suit was converted into a multiplex tuner and sensor.

"Sorry!" Blue Beetle said, as he begins to gather data on Mister Mind…

DOOOOP! DOOOOP! DOOOOP! DOOOOP! DOOOOP…

"Okay," Blue Beetle said, as he looks at the incoming data. "We should act right about…NOW."

"Chibiusa!" Rip yelled.

"Okay!" Neo-Sailor Moon yelled, as she spread her arms and legs. "PINK HEART STARBURST SURPRISE!"

A glowing, pink heart forms around the teenaged girl. It solidifies before exploding out in a supernova-like effect…

Mister Mind looks up from its dining to see-

"So, the little minds think they can stop me, huh?" Mister Mind said. "Well, I can't have THAT. SKREEE!

The moth monster emits a psychic wave effect that was designed to turn one's mind into "mush".

"Incoming, Sailor Pluto!" Rip yelled.

"I know what I am doing," Sailor Pluto said, as her Time Key staff begins to glow. She then whips around, and points her staff at the incoming attack.

"Garnet Shield!" Sailor Pluto said, as she created a barrier that intercepted the attack.

WHOOOOMMMM…

"I cannot keep up this attack all day, Mister Hunter," Sailor Pluto said through gritted teeth.

"We only need a minute," Rip said. He then turns towards Neo-Sailor Moon. "Kid, counter attack!"

"Okay!" Neo-Sailor Moon yells, as she cups her palms. "Crescent…"

Neo-Sailor Moon begins to glow a pink color.

"Heart…"

A swirl of hearts begins to orbit the girl.

"STRIKE!"

The heir of Crystal Tokyo emits a beam of pink light out and towards Mister Mind…

CHOOM!

The beam lances Mister Mind, bursting him in the process.

"Arrrrgh-!" Mister Mind screams, as the uncontrolled temporal energy—the same energy it had consumed earlier—begins to fan outward.

"Setsuna…that energy needs to be contained!" Rip yelled.

"I know my job, Hunter," Sailor Pluto said, as she begins to twirl her staff around her head. She begins to glow, as she delivers her final action.

"Dark Dome Close…"

A black sphere begins form in the heart of the temporal energy flux. As it begins to absorb the chaotic temporal energy, it size increases…

"Rip, do you have any idea where we can put that energy?" Blue Beetle asked.

"There's only one thing we can do," Rip said, as he programs the Time Sphere to create a wormhole effect directly into the past…towards the moment of creation.

Sailor Pluto notices this.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I'm sending this thing to the moment of the 'Big Bang'," Rip said. "If my theory is correct, the energy that you just collected is the very thing that makes Time possible. You have to trust me on this."

Sailor Pluto thinks for a moment. At the very least, depositing all that temporal energy will not affect the timeline…much.

"Fine, but I am holding YOU personally responsible for ANY temporal anomalies that might pop up!"

"Fine," Rip said. He then turns towards Blue Beetle.

"'Beetle, I need for you to reel Booster Gold back," Rip said. "Otherwise, we might loose him when the timeline is 'adjusted'."

"Okay," Blue Beetle said, as he reels his best friend back into the ship.

"Ohhhhh," Booster Gold said wearily.

"You okay, buddy?"

Booster Gold rolls his head towards his friend.

"Daddy, is that you?" Booster Gold replied.

"Um…"

"Kid, back in the ship," Rip said. "You, too, Setsuna!"

"I'm in," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she and Sailor Pluto leaps back into the Time Ship.

"Hunter, that energy won't be contained long," Sailor Pluto said.

"I know," Rip said, as he loads a torpedo that contained a drop of 'red matter'. It was created to simulate the effects of a 'black hole', but it can be used to create stable wormholes.

"Beetle, I need you to sight me," Rip said.

"Okay," Blue Beetle said, as he calculates the distance and yield for the launch of the torpedo…

"She's gonna explode!" Booster Gold said, as he pointed towards the now wobbly shape containment field.

"Beetle-" Rip began to say.

"Now!"

"Firing torpedo!" Rip said.

BANG!

The torpedo is launched…and explodes.

BOOM!

A wormhole is created, causing the contained temporal energy to be sucked inside…

"Everyone, brace for impact-!" Rip yells, before the ship is engulfed by a tidal wave of chrono-energy…

A week later, in one of the Null Zones, a portal opens up.

CHOOM!

Ranma and Usagi step out of the portal, before the portal closes behind him.

"I can't believe Setsuna would be so irresponsible, by not letting us know what was happening ahead of time," Usagi said, as she scans the area. "Where are we, anyway?"

Ranma takes a look at his datapad.

"Um, we are in Null Zone #24792," Ranma said. "No wonder Hunter's ship went so far off-course."

"Well, wherever this place is, I wouldn't mind vacationing here," Usagi said, as she sees the sandy beach, bluish ocean and clear skies. "Or as a place where one get away from it all-"

BONK!

"Sorry," Booster Gold said, as he gets the beach ball that landed on top of Usagi's head unceremoniously.

"Mom!" Chibiusa said, as she runs to her mother. She appeared nice and tanned.

"You're here!"

"Yeah," Usagi said happily, as she hugged her daughter. "You okay?"

"Yep!" Chibiusa smiled.

"Where are the others?" Ranma asked.

"Mister Hunter is working with Blue Beetle on repairing the Time Ship, and Setsuna is bathing by the waterfall inland."

"Oh, really? I think I'll say hello."

"Ranma, don't," Usagi warned.

"What?"

And so, that was that. Usagi and Ranma were told what had happened, including the creation of fifty-one parallel worlds that existing within the same dimensional frequency as their own Earth. This would be the equivalent of have an Internet address that was partitioned to have additional "sub-addresses". As a result, Usagi and Ranma will have to deal with this phenomenon, when their Anti-verse counterparts learn about the creation of these addition sub-universes. As for Mister Mind, being a part of a hive mind meant that somewhere, another "Mister Mind" was alive and well, albeit in worm form. Thus, the saga continues, thanks to a later mishap that involves this dynamic duo…

END FLASHBACK!

"Now," Sailor Pluto said, as she focuses on the nine deposited agents. "Let's see what the future brings…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

"Have you seen Akane, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked her sister. "She was supposed to be helping me prepare for tonight's meal."

Nabiki looks up from her notebook. She was going over her notes in order to dominate this new Ranma…

"Pardon?"

"Have you seen Akane?"

"Is that even wise?" Nabiki asked. "She hasn't been herself."

"How so?"

"She has been apologetic towards the other Ranma for what she has been doing to our Ranma."

"Oh, my…"

"Oh, my yes," Nabiki said. "Who knows what she'll do if she is getting a freer hand."

"Oh, I see. Where is she now?"

"She is actually in a sparring session with the other Ranma."

"Do you think that is wise?" Kasumi asked.

"I do not know, but, if something did go wrong, at least it'll be Ranma who will take the brunt of the disaster…"

Meanwhile, in the Tendo Training Hall…

"You mean…like this?" Akane Tendo of Earth-1 said, as she shifted her form a bit. Thanks to the Vulcan Mind Meld, Ranma Prime, being more familiar with Akane than Usagi was, had been able to partition Akane's mind. This was done in order to isolate what had brainwashed Akane, while allowing her to reasonably function. The danger is that this could create a schizophrenic mind, which is why finding the culprit of the "Egging Effect" must be a priority…

And that is why Ranma was teaching Akane a new skill…

"Move your arms a little to the right, and relax," Ranma Prime said.

"Like this?" Akane said, as she moved her arms to the corrected position.

"Good!" Ranma Prime said with a smile. "You're getting there. Now, go through the katas…"

Taking a deep sigh, Akane began her kata routines, which were similar to "Hung Gar Kung Fu". Within a minute, she completes the form as instructed. Ranma Prime suggested that Akane should take advantage of the Ground School aspects of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, which is why she was being taught Earth Bending…

SNAP!

With a slap of her feet onto the floor of the dojo, Akane completes her routine.

"Excellent," Ranma Prime said with a smile. "You are on your way to mastering this new form-"

SHOOMP!

"Boy, we want to know if MY son, will be returning," Genma said, as he and Soun walked into the dojo.

"If not, I demand that you honor your counterpart's memory by marrying my daughter!" Soun said.

"Dad!" Akane yelled, out of embarrassment.

"Mr. Tendo, Usagi and I are trying to find a way to remedy the situation," Ranma Prime said, as he rotated his neck. "You just have to be patient."

"Humph! And what are you teaching MY daughter?" Soun demanded.

"A new skill," Ranma Prime said. "In fact…I think we can give a demonstration."

"It'll be awesome, Dad!" Akane said.

"Right, you can teach anyone anything other than what I taught my son," Genma said haughtily.

"Then you won't have a problem with my demonstration, now?" Ranma Prime said.

"…"

"Okay, then, let's go outside, Akane," Ranma said, as he motions his new student to the outside.

"Coming!" Akane said happily, as she followed the doppelganger of her fiancé…

"I tell you, Genma, old friend," Soun began to say, as he and Genma followed the doppelganger and her daughter to the outside. "I don't know what is more bizarre: seeing a more mature Ranma, or seeing my daughter behaving less surly."

"I agree," Genma said, as he followed his old friend. "Still, if we get those two together, then we could still unite the families."

Soun gives his old, if misguided friend, a quizzical look.

"…"

"It's possible, you know."

"…"

A few minutes later, Akane was performing the previous kata exercises, the same ones taught to her by Ranma Prime. Needless to say, Genma was not impressed.

"Pretty standard, but nothing special," Genma said. "You will have to do better than that."

"Fair enough," Ranma Prime said. He then turns towards Akane.

"Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Now, Pound the Ground."

"Okay," Akane said, as she slides her foot apart into a stance before she stomps the ground with her bare foot.

THOOM!

At the same time, a rock formation juts out of the ground, sending Genma into the air.

FWOOMP!

"Ah-!"

"Interesting," Soun said, as he rubbed his chin. "What is this discipline of yours called, son?"

"It is called 'Earth Bending', which is a part of the discipline known as 'Elemental Jutsu'," Ranma Prime said. "Essentially, the possessor of this power uses chakra to manipulating an element in the surrounding environment."

"Can anyone use this power?" Akane asked.

"Only the talented can learn this power, but the master can ascend beyond it."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, get really, really good."

"Ah. So, what is the point for all this training?"

"Phoenix Folk did something to Akane," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "Only they can reverse the condition."

"Akane seem…fine."

"Let me put it to you this way: imagine a pressure cooker that is unable to blow off steam."

"How does this relate to my dear Akane?"

"In order for Akane to be functional, I had to partition her mind. That which is Akane is still in there, and she is very much aware of what is going on-"

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" Ranma said.

"I just want to thank you for helping me be a better fighter," Akane replied, just before giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

SMOOCH!

"I couldn't do it without your help."

Ranma smiled, before turning to look at Soun.

"See what the problem is?"

"My god!" Soun said, as he imagine what his daughter Akane's reaction to all this, once she is returned to her original behavior. "We have to do something!"

"Tell me about it," Ranma said. "As soon as Usagi is ready on her end, we can go and pay a visit to the Phoenix Folk…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"I didn't know you were good at fixing cars, Usagi," Haruka Tenoh said, as she and Usagi were changing the parts on the engine of Haruka's sports car. "Our Usagi couldn't fix a bowl of ramen noodles if her life depended on it."

"Now, now," Usagi Prime said, as she placed the repaired piston back into its housing. "If your Usagi is like me, she is the way she is because she has yet to bloom as a person."

"I suppose you're right," Haruka said, as she begins to fasten the bolts on the engine. "Ever since we defeated Chaos, Usagi has hardly needed any of us. Well, maybe a few youma incidents here and there, but it has been pretty boring."

Pause.

"Oh, well," Haruka said, as she turns away, accidentally knocking over a tool.

SMACK!

CLATTER!

"Oops," Haruka said, as she began to reach down to pick up the wrench.

"I got it," Usagi said, as went down to pick up the tool, only to touch Haruka's hand. For a long moment, the two continued to touch hands, as they both stand up to look into each other eyes…

Bah-bump! Bah-bump! Bah-bump…!

"Well, this is awkward," Usagi said with a blush, as she let go of Haruka's hand.

"I…I know," Haruka said, as she turns away slightly, before turning back to look at to look at the Moon Princess.

Silence.

Suddenly, the two moved in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, how much I wanted this!" Usagi said. "I was so tired of men."

"Welcome to the tribe," Haurka said with a smile, as she strokes her Princess' face. "But what about Ranma?"

"If he remains a girl forever, I might still take him into my bed," Usagi said. "If not, I'll divorce him."

"That's good to know."

"And with that, Usagi and Haruka move in for another kiss…

Haruka…

HARUKA…

"HARUKA!" Michiru yelled.

Haruka snaps her eyes open, while shaking her head.

"What?" Haruka said, as she turns towards her girlfriend.

"You've been staring at the other Usagi for a long time, Haruka," Michiru Kaioh said with annoyance.

"Yes, 'cuz we're waiting for her to do…whatever she is doing with Ami," Haruka said.

"I see. Haruka, you were staring at the other Usagi's cleavage while drooling-"

"Okay, she's gorgeous!" Haruka said. "It's not my fault that I want to have my way were her-oops."

All the Sailor Scouts had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at Haruka, who was red-faced with embarrassment.

"Ah, um…"

"Haruka, I am flattered that you find me attractive," Usagi Prime said. "I feel the same way."

"Other Usagi!" Luna said disapprovingly.

"What? Haruka is sexy, you know? The only reason I never went out with MY Haruka on my world, is because I have the decency to not poach on MY Michiru's girlfriend. So I won't be doing THAT on this world."

"Oh," Haruka said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Anyway," Ami Mizuno said, as she returned to her original task. "We can now establish the gate to pop into the territory of the Phoenix Clan without problems."

"What were the obstacles anyway?" Makoto Kino asked.

"Based upon what my Ranma told me about the Phoenix Clan, they have wards all over the place, in the form of totems," Usagi Prime said, as she pops up a virtual window, displaying the geographic information to everyone present, thanks to Ami's efforts.

"The wards were placed there as a form of an early alarm system. However, they are so innocuous looking, that no one will suspect that their presence is known…until it is too late."

Usagi Prime then brings the area into focus by touching the screen.

BLIP!

"There are five such totems, all around the base of the Jusendo Mountain. All five must be neutralized before this invisible line that circles the mountain gets 'broken'."

"So, how are we going to do that?" Minako Aino asked.

Usagi Prime turns towards Rei Hino.

"Rei?" Usagi Prime asked.

"Um, I prepared a booklet of wards for you," Rei said, as she began to pass around five booklets of wards she had made for the mission. "They have been numbered and arranged so that none of you will have any problems placing them."

"But there are eight of you and five books," said Artemis. "Will someone be left behimd?"

"No, I'll need Rei, Michiru and Hotaru with me for the last part of the mission."

"What for, Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"Good question," Usagi Prime said, as she pressed the virtual screen.

BLIP!

A cutaway of the Phoenix Mountain appears.

"Within is the source of Jusenkyo, the magical waters that create cursed pools down in the valley below," Usagi Prime said. "They are capped by two structures: a dragon and a phoenix. The dragon produces cold water, while the phoenix produces hot water."

"Okay, so…why there, and not hit the Phoenix Mountain?" Haruka said.

"We're going to neutralize Jusendo…permanently. In effect, the Phoenix Folk will no longer have a source of power to rely upon. Michiru will produce the water, and Rei will create the temperature. At the same time, Hotaru will provide the power source, while I create the spell."

Pause.

"By the time we are done, there won't be any Phoenix Folk left."

"That sounds…genocidal," Setsuna said, as she stood nearby.

"Not quite," Usagi Prime said. "The Phoenix Folk are the result of Jusenkyo. What I plan on doing is make them human. Once that is done, they will no longer be a threat."

Pause.

"But I am willing to forgo that if Ranma is able to do his part…"

Usagi Prime then turns towards the rest of the group.

"Anyone who has a problem with my plan, say so now."

"I do," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi Prime said quietly.

"If you're going, you'll need someone to watch your back," Mamoru said. "It's the least I can do."

"And don't forget me!" said Chibiusa, as she peeked from behind her father, with Diana the gray cat sitting on the girl's head.

"Me, too!" Diana replied with a slight yowl.

"Well, when you guys put it like that, how can I refuse?" Usagi Prime said with a smile. She takes one last glance at the assemble group. "Okay, let's go…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-6…

"I'm going to KILL Ranma for this," Ryouga-Prime said, as he hung a meter overhead. His arms and legs were chained up, so that he neither could move nor obtain leverage to move…

Ryouga-Prime then turns towards an impeccably-dress British man who was flanked by a pair of guards. He was obviously drinking tea…

"But I might have to start with YOU first."

"You say something?" the man said, as he stopped drinking his tea. "Of course you did…"

The man sets his tea back on the tray.

"Now, you mentioned about 'killing Ranma'," the man said. "I take it that you mean 'Ranma Saotome?"

"Of course I mean 'Ranma Saotome'," Ryouga-Prime said, as he struggled with his bonds. "And as soon as I get out of this, I'm going to find out where he is."

"Oh, please stop with this bravado," the man said. "First, I hear those same words, from Ranma Saotome, no less, every time I put him in…this similar situation. Secondly, those chains are made from the core of a star. I doubt that even a metahuman such as yourself can break them."

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Ryouga-Prime sneered.

"You can call me…the Master," the Master said, as he pulls out a cylinder instrument from his pocket. "And THIS is called a 'laser screwdrive'."

"Good for you."

"Quite," the Master said, as he discharges his weapon upon Ryouga.

ZAAARRRRK!

"Arrrrgh!" Ryouga screamed.

"And anytime you do not answer my questions, I will torture you. And I am quite good at being a sadist."

Pause.

"Like now."

ZAAAARRRRK!

"Arrrrrghhh!"

"Now, I want to know who you are, and what are you doing on my world."

"Huh?"

"Figuring out your temporal variance was easy. Perhaps it has something to do with my Ranma and Usagi's disappearance?"

"What do you want with them?"

"I have been ruling this planet for…a year, now. And on the day I was suppose to launch my empire, either Ranma, whom he is calling himself 'Martha Rose' these days, or the Bunny, created an EMP effect that rendered all of technology in and around this planet null and void. It will take me some time to correct that oversight, but I want to personally thank those two for mucking up my agenda…"

Pause.

"So, once again, where are they?" the Master asked.

"I told you, I don't know-"

ZAAAAAARRRRRKKKKK!

Ryouga-Prime was coughing heavily.

"Don't be so stubborn. Tell me, and I will end your pain."

"You will end MY pain," Ryouga-Prime said, as he creates a green aura effect. "My pain cannot be undone by you. My pain is beyond what you can do…"

The Master wondered about what Ryouga-Prime was doing, before he realized that his prisoner was building up his bio-electric field so that it could overload.

"No-!" the Master said, as he ran out of the cell.

"SHI-SHI HOKODAN…PERFECT-!"

FWOOSH!

BOOOM!

A chunk of the Valiant, the ship that the Master used to lord his authority over the world, blew. Luckily for the Master, he had managed to manually seal off a bulkhead…

"Curse it!" The Master said, as he held his head. The drumming was somehow getting more intense…

Meanwhile, Ryouga-Prime was falling back to Earth. He still had the unbreakable chains in place.

"Heh," Ryouga said with a mirthful smile. "Chains may be unbreakable, but flying ships aren'…"

And, with that, Ryouga-Prime continues to fall through the clouds…

Meanwhile, back on Earth-Prime…

"Well, well," Nabiki-Prime said, as she sees Ranma-1 enters the complex with Akane-Prime, where he and Usagi-1, both of Earth-1, would be inserted back into their own reality. She could see Ranma-1's plastered grin.

"How was it?"

"It was cool," Ranma-1 said, as he smiled dreamily.

"Huh, thought so," Nabiki-Prime said, as she turns towards her red-faced sister. "Really, Akane, must you corrupt Ranma-baby…again? Wasn't one time good enough?"

"Look, back off, okay?" Akane-Prime said defensively. "MY Ranma gets to have all these adventures with those floozies of his, and I don't know when he will be back."

"Huh?" Ranma-1 interjects, not sure what was going on.

"Besides, he's the same person as MY Ranma, right?"

"Trying to justify bad behavior is not an excuse," Nabiki-Prime said. "And having 'relations' in one of the storage bays, just to get out of reach of the security screens is REALLY unbecoming of you."

"And just HOW you would know THAT?"

"Akane, this is ME you're talking to," Nabiki-Prime said with a smirk.

"Humph!"

"We're here," Sailor Pluto said, as she and Usagi-1 enters the complex.

"Wooooo!" Usagi-1 said. "And I own this ship?"

"And not another moment too soon…"

"Well, I've established the link between our world and stud's world," Nabiki-Prime said, as she motions towards Ranma-1."

"Huh?"

"Very well," Sailor Pluto said. "With the program that I had given you, you should be able to send them back home. Also, I've already contacted my counterpart about their impending arrival."

"But that doesn't mean that my Ranma will be back right away, right?"

"Hopefully," Nabiki-Prime said. "That's why we established the gates in the first place."

"So, I can go home, now?" Usagi-1 pleaded. Based upon what she has learned about her other counterpart, she wondered if Usagi-Prime was going to prey upon her friends…

"Well, let's fine out," Nabiki said, as she activates the modified transporters…

TING!

"Well, it sounds nice," Nabiki said, as she takes a look at the control panel. "Ami did nice work…"

"Huh?"  
"You can go home, now," Sailor Pluto-Prime said, as she turns to address Ranma-Prime's counterpart.

"Oh, thanks," Ranma-1 said, before turning towards Akane-Prime. "Um…"

"It's okay," Akane-Prime said, as she touches Ranma-1 on the shoulder. "Just be nice to my…counterpart."

"Okay," Ranma-1 said with a smile.

"People, let's get going," Nabiki-Prime said. "Otherwise, I start charging overtime-"

ZIP!

Ranma-1 was on the transporter pad.

"Like this?" Ranma-1 asked.

"Yes, like THAT."

"Um, thank you for helping us," Usagi-1 said, as she bows slightly. "I hope you get your Ranma and Usagi back."

"Hopefully, without Ranma coming back with a girlfriend," Akane grimaced.

"And Usagi, as well," Nabiki-Primce interjects. "If nothing else: ENERGIZE."

BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG…

As Ranma-1 and Usagi-1 dematerialized, Nabiki-Prime detected a surge in the power unit that fueled the transporter pad.

BWEEP-BEEP-!

"What the-?" Nabiki-Prime said, as she looked at the control panel. The instrument panel was spewing up incomprehensible readings.

"What is it?" Akane-Prime asked, as Sailor Pluto-Prime steps up to the transporter control panel.

"I'm getting a power surge," Nabiki-Prime said. "I can't get a handle on the source-!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" screamed Ranma-1 and Usagi-1, as they disappeared.

"Ranma!" Sailor Pluto-Prime yelled.

"Princess!" Akane-Prime yelled.

And then, the two were gone.

"You killed them!" Akane-Prime yelled at Nabiki-Prime said.

"Akane, shut-up," Nabiki-Prime said, as she quickly double-checked her readings. "Whatever happened, I'm not detecting any biological mass here or on that other world. And since I am an Exemplar of Time and Space, I should know what I am talking about."

"Then…where did Ranma and the Princess go?" Sailor Pluto-Prime said, as she crouches in front of the transporter pad.

"I don't know," Nabiki-Prime said. "All I know is that wherever those two have gone, they are not anywhere on any of the Earths that I am aware of…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

"Saotome, what are we going to do?" Soun Tendo said, as he huddled with Genma and Happosai. "What if this Ranma will not honor the Tendo-Saotome commitment-?"

"Whatever you two are planning on, it has to wait," Ranma-Prime said, as he leans over the shoulders of his doppelganger's father and his acquaintances.

"GAH!" Genma said, as he, Soun and Happosai jumped.

"How dare you sneak up on your Master?" Happosai said angrily.

"MY 'master' happens to be a girl living in some possible future," Ranma-Prime said, as he recalls how he battled the demented Happosai, and used the magic of the Jusenkyo curse to turn 'Grandmother Happosai' into the young 'Grandmother Happosai'. Unfortunately, Happosai was still a menace, even though she was now a demented teenage girl who steals female undergarments as a part of her quest to amass quite a collection…

"See what I mean, Tendo?" Genma said indignantly. "My son's doppelganger has been trained by a girl!"

"Oh, so you finally accepted the truth that I'm not your real son?"

"A minor distinction, son," Tendo said. "The fact of the matter is that OUR Ranma is not here. You are. Ergo, you have an obligation to fulfill the family duty."

"No," Ranma-Prime said. "I'm not going to fulfill anyone's obligation, save for mine. And just for the record, I already fulfilled MY obligations."

"You mean…you married YOUR Akane?"

"Yeah, I did. I even have children by her."

"WHAT?" Genma said. "You have kids?"

"Heh, yeah. You want to see?"

"Please, show us," Soun said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he took out a holograph generating disk. He then tapped the side of the disc.

CHIRP!

"This is my family," Ranma-Prime said, as an image of a family was picnicking just outside of the city of Tokyo, although the skyline was different from the modern city. "I think I took this 'holo-vid' just before a conference at a conference…some place."

"So, we do get together?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards Akane, who was standing there looking at the images from the vid.

"Akane?" Ranma-Prime said, as he shuts off the disc.

"You were taking too long when you wanted to call your friend about our trip to China," Akane said.

"You shouldn't have seen that."

"Why not?" Happosai asked, as he smoked his pipe. "You two are meant to be together."

"You mean the other me."

"Correct."

"The problem is that by Akane seeing this, well, it could affect her relationship with my counterpart."

"That's not true!" Akane replied defensively. "I…I like Ranma."

"Are you ready to have kids?"

"No, not know, but-"

"The children I had with MY Akane were the result of several events, all of them spontaneous. You knowing that could jeopardize when your children are to be conceived and born."

"Then you mean the children we saw in that contraption of yours…might not be born?" Genma said. "No family heirs?"

"I'm not saying that at all, but there is a possibility that there won't be doppelgangers of my children born from this world's Akane and Ranma. That's not the same as not having any children at all. But…we'll see…"

There was a noticeable silence in the air, as the only thing that could be heard were the wind chimes that moved about.

"But, we can worry about that later-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Hmmm?" Ranma-Prime said to himself, as he answered his cellphone. "Hey. Yeah, I was about to- okay. Got it. See you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Akane asked.

"We're about to have incoming arrivals-"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground near Akane.

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Usagi said, as she laughed maniacally, causing he male companion to cringe.

The Moon Princess has arrived.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-13…

"Um, can we not do this?" Ukyo-Prime said, as she struggled in her bonds. Unlike Ryouga-Prime's situation, this one was a bit more…erotic.

"Ah, come on, sugar," said Ukyo-13, who was a sexed up version Ukyo-Prime. "You should enjoy your femininity."

"Um, being molested by a bed made from tentacles, is not about enjoying one's womanhood," Ukyo-Prime said, as she felt herself being groped.

"But I want to take your virginity."

"Fat chance!" Ukyo-Prime said, as she performs a one-handed jutsu to produce a spatula shurinken in one hand.

POOF!

"Wha-?" Ukyo-13 said, before being forced to dodge a thrown object at her face.

SWISH!

With Ukyo-13 off of her, Ukyo-Prime performs another jutsu, one that she had learned from her old shinobi partner Haku Mizuno…

POOF!

A red ice needle, created by a jutsu called the "Poison Ice Technique", appears in her left hand. Ukyo then stabs the sharp end into the bed.

THAK!

The bed begins to scream, allowing Ukyo-Prime to get free.

"How dare you, you witch!" Ukyo-13 yelled, as she began to shift into herkyuubi form. On Earth-13, the Overfiend took over the world, and the demons, monsters and other creatures of Darkness bred with humans. Ukyo-13 was an example of this.

Now a white werewolf, Ukyo-13 attacked Ukyo-Prime.

"RRWRARR!" Ukyo-13 roared.

"Pathetic," Ukyo-Prime said, as she tosses a series of flour bombs at her attacker.

POOF!

"Arrrrgh!" Ukyo-13 said, as she ran smack into her bed. It quickly grabs her, and begins to molest her with abandon.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Humph," Ukyo-Prime said, as she turns away. Maybe she can find someone else who is less… perverted. With this world's Ranma and Usagi missing, Ukyo-Prime will need to find some answers as to why this is the case…

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, everyone present could only break a sweat out of nervousness. Even the demented martial arts Master Happosai had to give pause.

"Scary," Happosai said to himself, disturbed by the girl's terrible aura. It surpassed even his own…

"I hate it when you do stuff like that," Ranma said.

"Who is this?" Genma demanded.

"Well-"

"You know I like making a grand entrance, Ranma," Usagi-Prime said with a wink and a smile.

"Well, I wish you didn't," Mamoru said, as he steadied himself.

"Ah, it's your first time, I see," Ranma-Prime observed. "Just breathe deeply to deal with vertigo…"

"Thanks," Mamoru said, as he breathed a bit. He then produces the look of recognition on his face.

"You're Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Mamoru said. "It's just that…I'm surprised that you are married to…this Usagi."

"WHAT?" Soun and Genma yelled in unison.

"Ranma?" Akane asked. She didn't want to get angry after hearing this, but…

"Before you get riled up, Usagi is my 'second' wife," Ranma said.

"You mean…you divorced my Akane?" Soun asked.

"No."

"Oh, I see…"

"I…died?" Akane asked fearfully.

"Akane, just worry about your life now, okay?" Ranma replied tersely. "Let's just…get this nonsense over and done with."

"What's the plan?" Usagi-Prime said.

"Well, we know that you and Akane were egged by someone from the Phoenix Folk," Ranma-Prime said. "Now, we sort of circumvented those conditions a bit for a while, but we need to go to the source of the problem before everything can be undone."

"And how are we supposes to do all this?" Mamoru said. "Just drop in?"

"Why not?" Ranma replied. "The only thing we need now is-"

"Nihao!" said Shampoo with a broad smile, as she and a grumbling Mousse come around the corner.

"Ah, you two are here," Ranma said.

"Shampoo do anything for YOU, Airen," the Chinese Amazon said.

"I only agreed to help you in exchange for a cure," Mousse said.

"What cure?" Akane asked. "And why do they have to come along?"

"Earlier today, I promised Cologne that I would give Shampoo and Mousse the secret to control their cursed forms, in exchange for setting up a contact at Joketsuzoku," Ranma-Prime said. "Unlike my other self, I'm not about to blindly go into a potentially dangerous stronghold without a plan."

"Anyway," Mousse said, as he hands over a package to Ranma. "This is for Elder Perfume to give."

"Thanks."

"And this is for Father," Shampoo said, as she hands another package to Ranma.

"Thanks…"

He then throws the packages into the air, produces a sack from pocket space, and then captures the packages in a gentle fashion.

"All set-"

"Everyone, hold on," said Nabiki, as she and her sister Kasumi step out of the house. "You will need these…"

Nabiki hands Ranma a thick envelope.

"Oh," Ranma said, as he reaches into the envelope and pulls out a Chinese passport. He opens it, and sees that under his picture was the name "Ran Ma".

"Huh, thanks…I guess…"

"This was last minute, but I took the time to get you and the others some documentation."

"But…how-?"

"Your Usagi helped. And like I said, it was a last minute job, and I don't want Akane to be needless caught."

"But I don't speak any Chinese," Akane said.

"As a matter of fact, I don't ether," Momaru said.

"Actually, there is a way," Usagi said, as she turns to face Mamoru. "With your permission, I would like to kiss you."

"What?"

"Well, it will allow me to directly give you knowledge and skill of a fluent speaker."

"That sounds…weird."

"Unfortunately, it's true," Ranma said. "Both Usagi and I studied this technique, when we were 'guests' of aliens, although the technique was just a side benefit. And don't ask the particulars, because it's too long of a story."  
"So, do I have your permission, Ranma-darling?" Usagi asked demurely.

"Just get on with it, okay?"

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she turns to face Mamoru. "Do I have permission to kiss you?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she gives Mamoru a deep and passionate kiss…

Genma turns towards Ranma-Prime.

"She supposed to be your wife, isn't she?"

"Supposedly," Ranma said.

With Usagi broke the kiss, Mamoru seemed to be in a daze.

"[Are you okay]?" Usagi asked in Mandarin.

"[I guess so]," Mamoru replied likewise. "Wait a minute. Did I just replied in Chinese?"

"Mandarin, to be precise," Ranma said. "Your mind is processing the new information, but you'll have time to recover from the sensation soon…"

Ranma-Prime then turns towards Akane.

"You're next."

"Um, well, I don't know," Akane said nervously. She always wanted to kiss Ranma without being forced to…

"You can always kiss Usagi," Nabiki said with a smirk, as she motions towards Usagi, who was in the middle of applying lip balm to her lips…

"Nabiki, that sounds improper," Kasumi said.

"Then, she should choose Ranma, unless…"

"Fine, I will," Akane said, as she pulls Ranma to her.

"Mmmmph!"

"Attaboy!" Genma said.

"You said it, Saotome!" Soun replied.

"[How's that]?" Akane said in Mandarin.

"Not bad," Ranma-Prime said, as he straightened his collar.

"Airen should kiss Shampoo!" Shampoo said, as she kisses Ranma.

"Shampoo, wait- MMMPH!"

"Shampoo!" Mousse said.

"[How's that, sugar]?" Shampoo said, as she spoke in English, with a Texan accent. "[That kiss of yah is like tasting a ripe peach on a Sunday afternoon, Ah reckon-]"

Shampoo blinked her eyes.

"Why Shampoo speak like American?"

"Shampoo, I was in middle of the technique, 'Speaking in Tongues Technique', when you kissed me. By doing that, by me not being prepared, a language has been given to you at random."

"You were in America?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah. Pops can tell you that we traveled around the world to learn martial arts."

"Indeed," Genma said.

"Ranma, we have to go," Usagi-Prime said. "Otherwise, we won't be able to take advantage of the trade winds."

"Then take these lunches," Kasumi said, as she hand

"Thanks," Ranma-Prime said, as he place the lunches into Ranma's sake. He then turns towards Akane.

"Ready?" Ranma-Prime asked.

"Sure," Akane said. She then hugs her father.

"Take care, Dad," Akane said.

"Just stay safe, Akane," Soun replied.

Akane then hugs her sisters.

"Thank you for everything," Akane said.

"Just come home safely," Kasume said, as she squeezed her sister.

"After all, how can I make money with you gone?" Nabiki said with a smile.

"Humph…"

"Just be sure to bring Akane back safely," Happosai said. "She's a fighter, but she's…special."

"No problem, gramps," Ranma-Prime said.

"Ranma, I know that you're not MY Ranma, but-"

"Sure, Pops," Ranma-Prime said with a smile. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing," Usagi said, as she raises her hands while looking up at the skies. She begins to chant:

_O zephyr winds which blow on high, _

_Lift the non-flyers now, so we can ALL fly!_

As if on cue, Mamoru and Akane began to float in the air.

"Whoa," Mamoru said, as he tried to gain his balance.

"Ranma?" Akane said, as she flapped her arms instinctively, prompting Nabiki to take pictures of her younger sister…as an investment.

CLICK!

"I got you," Ranma said, as he grabbed Akane's hands. "Just relax, and let me be your guide."

"It'll be okay?" Akane asked.

"It'll be okay."

"Come on," Usagi-Prime said, as she pulls Mamoru along with her.

"Coming," Ranma-Prime said, as he takes her into the skies.

"How romantic," Kasumi said with a smile.

"How profitable," Nabiki said.

"No fair!" Shampoo said.

"Shampoo, it'll be okay-"

BLAM!

"Now, is no time to play with Shampoo's emotions."

"Ugh…"

Meanwhile, deep within the Bakalayna Mountains in China…

"Ma'am, my spies received word that the Ranma Saotome and the Moon Princess you want are on their way here," Kiima, the Phoenix girl said, as she knelt before a dark mist. Within the center of the mist was a pair of glowing eyes, and a crescent moon symbol close to the pair of eyes.

Kiima looks up.

"I have done as you ask me to," Kiima said. "Will you fulfill YOUR end of the bargain?"

"INDEED I WILL, LADY KIIMA," said the entity, as a box appears before Kiima. "AND WITH THIS, YOUR LORD SAFFRON WILL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY PREVIOUS INCARNATION…"

Hesitantly, Kiima opens up the box. The contents within emits a bright, golden light.

"Yes," Kiima said with a smile. "Yes, things are looking good indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-18…

"I will not ask you again, fool," said a man who wore a pair of glasses, and carried himself like a proper samurai. "Have you, or have you not seen the man who smelt like 'Sunflowers'?"

Tatewaki Kuno looks at the man standing in his way. He didn't like the idea of doing any favors for 'the foul sorcerer' Ranma Saotome. However, Kuno had promised his wife Nabiki that he would make sure that Ranma and his wife Usagi would be assured a passage home. And how was he able to marry more than one woman anyway? That honor should be HIS, so that he could also marry the beautiful Akane and that pigtailed goddess that always seems to be present when Ranma is somehow missing…

"And I will ask YOU if you've seen that cursed fool, Ranma Saotome!" Kuno said.

"Hmmm?" said a red-haired young man with a crisscross mark on his left cheek. He was sipping sake, when he heard a familiar name…

"Did you say…'Ranma Saotome"?' said a teenage girl, who stopped to serve a customer. She was slender, seemed to be overly cheerful, and wore a salmon-colored kimono.

"Hey, you're supposed to be serving me, Fuu," said a man with a surly disposition and wild hair.

"Oh, be quiet, Mugen," Fuu said. "It's YOUR fault that I have to work for us to eat, when we should still be searching for the 'Man who smells like Sunflowers'."

"Yeah, whatever…"

She then turns to Kuno's opponent.

"Jin, stop," Fuu said.

"He insulted my honor, Fuu," Jin said, as the sun causes a glint due to the reflection of the sun.

"That's because you have no honor, after bumping me like that," Kuno said.

"Then, you'll pay for that-"

"Hey," the red-haired guy said to Jin, as he stood up. "Obviously, you can't fight him like that."

"And why is that?" Jin asked, as he relaxed a little.

"He doesn't have a sword."

"And he may know more about Ranma," Fuu said. "So don't kill him."

"Humph," Jin said, as he produces a smirk on his face. "Then, my sword will remain sheathed."

"This, I got to see," Mugen said, as he places a wheat stalk into his mouth.

"I accept your modifications, cur," Kuno said.

For a long time, Jin and Kuno starred at each, and then-

"YATATATATATATAT ATATATATATATATA TATAT!" Kuno said, as he charges forward with a multiple strikes, putting Jin on the defenses.

"This guy is fast," said the red-haired man.

"Who are you, anyway?" Fuu asked.

"Kenshin…Hamura Kenshin."

"Pretty impressive," Mugen said with a yawn. "Sounds like you're a lord or something."

"At least he's something," Fuu said. "You, on the other hand, are less that 'something'."

"Whatever. Just get me some sake, okay?"

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, Jin was studying Kuno's attack style, ignoring the tremendous pressure that the attack was causing…

"There," Jin said, as he made his move.

KLAK!

DONK!

"Huhhhhhhhh," Kuno said, as he fell over to the ground.

BAM!

"Oh, great," Fuu said. "You killed him."

"No," Jin said, as he poked his scabbard into Kuno's prone body. "He alive. He has talent, but it's inelegant and repetitive."

"But he knows about Ranma, right?" Fuu asked. "So, how can we get that information to his whereabouts if he is unconscious?"

"I thought you wanted to find that Sunflower guy?" Mugen said.

"Um, well…"

"I know someone who might know," Hamura said.

"Why would you care to help us?" Jin asked, as he adjusts his glasses.

"Because Ranma Saotome is my father," Hamura said.

"What?" Fuu yelled. "Then that…that…would make you, to me…"

"What's with you?" Mugen said.

"Nothing. I just need to find…Ranma."

"So, you're not going to search for Sunflower man?"

"I'm saying that 'Ranma Saotome' IS the Sunflower Man!"

"He is my father, this…Sunflower Man, I suppose," Hamura said. "At any rate, I know where we can find someone who might know his whereabouts."

"You don't seem so…enthusiastic," Jin said.

"That's because, for a while, I turned my back on the 'family business', which resulted in me being estranged my relationship with my parents."

There was a bit of silence there for a moment...

"Are we going to find 'Sunflower Man' or not?" Mugen said drolly.

"We can leave right away," Hamura said.

"What about him?" Jin asked, as he motions towards the still unconscious Kuno.

"We can bring him along," Fuu said. "But, I still have to work-"

SPLASH!

FWOOSH!

"Not anymore," Mugen said, as he throws a flame into the countertop where he had just spilled sake on. "RUN!"

With that, Mugen runs away.

"Ah!" everyone said, as Jin picks up Kuno on his shoulders.

"Which way?" Jin asked with a perturbed expression.

"South," Hamura replied.

"Then, let's not delay," Fuu said, as she picks up her things before taking off.

"Right," Jin said.

And, with that, Fuu, Hamura and Jin, with Kuno on Jinn's back, take off running.

"Hey!" said the bar manager, as he steps outside while a cooks puts out the fire, just as the five fade in the distance…

Meanwhile, Lady Kodachi of the Kuno clan, the avatar of a dark goddess, looks at her crystal ball.

"'Tis strange that a doppelganger of my dear brother would be here," Kodachi said, as she glances towards her left. "Don't you agree?"

Lady Kodachi sees the petrified form of her brother, Lord Tatewaki, along with the other petrified forms of this world's Xian Pu (Chinese warrior), Ukyo Kuonji (shinobi) and Lady Akane of the Tendo clan (a rival). There were others who were petrified, but they were of no consequences…

"Oh, I almost forgot what I did to you all, as well as what I had to do in order to gain so much power…"

Pause.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, Mistress?" said small shinobi, as he bowed before his mistress.

"I want to know more about this other Tatewaki," Kodachi said. "I do not want our benefactor to be angry with us. Otherwise…"

"I understand, mistress," Sasuke said. "And if this…pretender proves to be a threat?"

"Then extreme measures will be taken, of course," Kodachi said, as she glances over to some powerful, shadowy warriors, who were standing tall.

"The one who gave us this power will not be happy if the pretender is here to investigate Lord Ranma and Princess Usagi's…absence."

"If I may be so bold, I thought you loved Lord Ranma?" Sasuke said.

"I do, but I love power MORE."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

"This…is amazing, Ranma," Akane said, as she floated on air currents, as she and her party of traveling companions were flying overhead. "It seems…so much to take in."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said with a broad smile. "Even after doing this sort for so long, flying is still a fascinating experience."

"So, what are we going to do when we get there exactly?" Mamoru asked, as he flew alongside Ranma.

"Didn't Usagi tell you anything?"

"She's….having way too much fun with the Chinese Air Force…"

"Huh?"

"She said she wanted to get the Chinese to focus on her, so that we can slip through their air space undetected.

"Oh…"  
Miles south, Usagi was playing a game of tag with two MiGs.

RATATATATATATATATTATATAT!"

"Catch me if you can!" Usagi grinned, as she dodged the fighters.

RATATATATATATATATTATATAT!"

At the last minute, Usagi leaps unto the cockpit.

"{[Sorry about this]}," Usagi thought in Chinese, as she spoke directly into the pilot's mind.

She then smashes the cockpit.

SMASH!

And rips the cockpit off, and sat on the pilot's lap.

"This is where you're going to get off," Usagi replied, as she activates the ejector seat, and gets off of the pilot's lap before the seat is ejected.

POOF!

With the pilot gone, Usagi takes the remains of the plane, and steers it at the second jet.

"This is where we come together," Usagi said, as she rams the jet into the other jet.

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, Usagi was holding the pilot by her left arm while floating in the air.

"[See]?" Usagi said in Chinese. "You're okay-"

Suddenly, the pilot pulls out a gun from his holster, and shoots Usagi in the head.

BLAM!

"Owie!" Usagi yowled, as she rubbed her unbroken skin. Being shut felt like being stung by a mosquito. She then looks at the stunned pilot, who was amazed that his assailant was unharmed.

"[That was UN-necessary]," Usagi said. She then kicks the pilot in the family jewels.

BAMF!

"Arrgh!"

"[How do you like THAT, eh]?" Usagi said, as she pulls the chord of the parachute of the pilot.

"[Later!]"

And with that Usagi releases the pilot, and then flies away…

A short time later, Usagi rendezvous with her husband and their traveling companions.

"So, how what happened to those Chinese fighters?" Ranma asked drolly.

"Caused Beijing to procure more fighters," Usagi said, as she and the others made their final approach to their destination.

"And the pilots?"

"I dropped the off. One of them was particularly nasty about our encounter…"

"How can you marry such a person?" Mamoru asked, as he whispered into Ranma's ear.

"Usagi is a nice girl," Ranma said.

"But I'm naughty in bed," Usagi said, as she whispered into Mamoru's ears. She then proceeded to tell this world's Mamoru what she does for 'foreplay'.

Mamoru could only gawk in reply.

"…"

"Knock it off, Usako," Ranma said drolly. "No, I know that Akane knows this, because of Shampoo, but you're new."

"How so?" Mamoru asked. He felt that he was in over his head, but was willing to see this adventure through…

"The women of the Joketsuzoku are descendants of the ancient Amazons," Ranma said. "So, they have a strong matriarchal, warrior society dating back eons."

"I'm surprised, considering the Cultural Revolution that took place last century," Mamoru said.

"True, but I was told that the Joketsuzoku merely…adapted with the times, not to mention the fact that they live in Western China, which is remote by any standard…"

"Okay, go on…"

"So, I want you to have this," Ranma said, as he gives Mamoru a small, thick book.

"What's this?"

"Basically, these are the 'Amazon Laws' of the Joketsuzoku. Men, unless they are of a considerable prowess, are seen as second-class citizens. So, until you prove yourself, don't give off any vibes that you are challenging them or anything."

"What about that 'Amazon Law of Marriage'?" Akane asked.

"Oh, thanks," Ranma said. "Now, this is very important: DO NOT CHALLENGE AN MEMBER OF THE JOKESUZOKU. Otherwise, you will either have to serve the victor as a servant, or you will have a fiancée."

"Really?" Mamoru asked.

"Really," Akane said. "Believe me, it's a hassle…"

"Okay, got it."

"So, in order to avoid any potential problems, I'm going to be in my 'girl-form'," Ranma said, as he became a girl.

BLEEP!

"Like so," Ranma-onna said. This causes Mamoru to widen his eyes in shock and amazement.

"And call me 'Ranko Tendo' when I'm like this."

"Afraid of getting more wives?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"Noooo, I just want to fit in without going through the hassles that Mamoru will go through."

"Gee, thanks," Mamoru said.

"Well, are we there yet?" Akane said as she careened her neck. "I see a lot of pools with bamboo sticks that are stuck in them."

"We're close," Ranko replied.

"How do you know?" Mamoru said.

"That's Jusenkyo."

"Eeeep!" Akane said, as she clutches Ranko. "Move…MOVE!"

"Okay, okay," Ranko said, as she began to speed up. She then began to wobble a bit.

"Oh no, we're going to crash-!"

"Ranma-!" Akane said angrily.

"Heh. Just kidding…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-20…

"Oof!" Gosunkugi said, as he was thrown into the cell.

"Humph," said a thug, as he closes the jail cell behind him. The only other opening was a window with some bars covering it. The rays of the Moon barely lit up the cell…

"I'm surprise a little twerp like you could be such a slippery thing."

"Um, do I have to be here?" Gosunkugi said, as he gets up. He wanted to impress Akane and Ami by volunteer for a special mission for them, even though it meant helping HIM. He just didn't think helping Ranma Saotome meant traveling to another world…

"Not until 'The Boss' sees ya," the thug said, as he turns to walk away…

"Damn it," Gosunkugi said, as he smacks the far wall with his fist.

BAM!

"Ow!" Gosunkugi said, as he jumps around while grabbing his hand.

"Heh," said a voice in the dark.

"Who's there?" Gosunkugi said, as he looks around the cell wildly.

A young man with blond hair, tied in a ponytail, leans forward. He was obviously sitting down…

"Me," the young man said. He appeared to be dressed in some sort of blue uniform. He also wore a pair of white gloves and a coat of some kind. Curiously, he also had a pair of thick, metal bracelets on…

"Um…why are you here?"

"Why do you care?" the young man asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to…um…"

"Humph," the young man said, as he leans back. "This is your first time being in a situation like this, eh?"

"Well, yes…"

"Fair enough. What's your name?"

"Gosunkugi. And yours…?"

"Edward," Edward said. "So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this? And don't worry…I ain't hitting on ya for nothing."

"Um, I'm glad to hear that, I guess," Gosunkugi said. "But, I was looking for…Ranma Saotome-"

"Wait, did you just say…'Ranma Saotome'?" Edward said with interest.

"Um, yes," Gosunkugi said nervously. He was hoping that Edward was an enemy of this world's Ranma Saotome.

"Why do you…ask?"

"Yeah. We were in the same class of Alchemy School before he decided to become an 'Mystic Detective" to avoid getting drafted to be a 'State Alchemist'. And considering how the military view and treats alchemists, I ain't surprise…"

"Wait, you and…Ranma are alchemists?"

"What's it too ya?"

"Nothing. I just…never met a person who knew real magic."

"Let me guess: you're one of these posers who 'dabble' in will-working?"

"Um…"

"For love?"

"Well, sure. I'm not exactly strong…or that very brave. So I had to try something that I am good at…"

"So, you tried…magic to impress women."

"Yeah. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not really, considering why people turn to magic in the first place," Edward said, as he stretched his arms. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Um, they took my watch."

"Eh, no matter. I've been paying attention the path of the Moon, and I say that it is close to Midnight."

"So?"

"So it means that my escape is almost here. I'd step out of the way, if I were you."

Not really understanding, Gosunkugi does as he is told…

Suddenly, a Rune circle appears where the rays of the Moon touch. A hole opens up, followed by the appearance of a sexy woman in a black, skin-tight outfit. She wore her hair high, while sporting a pair of fashionable glasses.

"So, this is where you ended up, Eddie," said the woman, as she looks around. "You owe me for diverting me from my usually activities."

"Your beef with Angels and Devils can wait," Edward said, as he presents his bracelets. "Do you mind…?"

"Not at all," the woman said, as she pulls out her katana, and expertly cuts them off of Edward's wrists.

TING-TING!

CLAK!

"Thanks," Edward said. And then-

CHUNK!

"What the hell is going on in there-?" said one of the shadowy thugs, as they entered the storage room.

"I believe we have to leave," the woman said, as she sheaths her sword, and pulls out a pair of large pistol from the holsters on her ankles. "Otherwise…I MIGHT have to get nasty."

"We don't want that," Edward said, as he clapped his hands, as his body began to glow…

"What…what are you doing?" Gosunkugi asked.

"Portals are designed with set parameters," Edward said. "You break those parameters, expect bad things to occur. And I doubt Bayonetta was prepared for a two-for-one."

"I prefer the term 'ménage-a-trios'," Bayonetta said, as she took aim…and discharged her guns.

BLAM-BLAM!

This causes the thugs that entered the room to take cover.

"You WOULD," Edward said, as he smacks his right palm unto the ground. A second, larger rune circle appears around the one Bayonetta created.

"As to what I am doing: I'm making sure that this 'Teleportation Circle' has been modified, so that you can come with us. Otherwise, you might not make it through."

"Oh."

When the pair of rune circles glows a golden hue, Edward stands up.

"Ready."

"Oh, poo," Bayonetta said, as she fired off another volley of ammunition before turning towards the modified rune circle. "Coming, boys?"

With that, Bayonetta leaps into the circles, and disappear.

FWOOMP!

"Let's go," Edward said, as he grabs Gosunkugi's right arm. "Hang on."

"Ulp-!" Gosunkugi said, as he and Edward enter the circle, and disappear.

FWOOMP!

When the rune circles disappeared, the thugs stand up from their hiding places.

"The Boss isn't going to be happy about this," said the first thug.

"Since when has Madame Beryl has EVER been happy?" said the second thug. "Ever she learned that the 'Lunar Mask' had infiltrated the organization, the Boss has been riding us hard."

"I'm surprised that the Boss isn't happy now, now that Lunar Mask and her associate Detective Saotome have vanished."

"That'll just make things worse, since the Boss wanted to be the one to take care of those two…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

"So, you're the famous 'Ranma Saotome'," said a tall, yet wizened warrior-woman with a smirk, as she and other older women, representing the council of the Joketsuzoku. They were meeting their "guests" in the main hallway where the business of the warrior women was conducted.

"How did you know my real identity?" Ranko Tendo asked.

"We recognize the taint of Jusenkyo magic, male," said another wizened warrior woman.

"See?" Akane said. "You had nothing to worry about."

"Actually, that just makes this situation much more…interesting, to say the least," Ranko said.

"Nevertheless, we do appreciate the sentiment," said the first woman. "I am 'Perfume', and this is my sister 'Fragrance'."

'Are these people for real?' Mamoru thought. It was weird that these people here named themselves based upon some grooming product. Then again, they used the names as alternatives to using their real names…

"It is an honor to meet you, Madams," Ranko said, as she gave the Amazon salute, by crossing her forearms.

"So, you DO know our ways, after all," Fragrance said.

"I have studied Amazon laws and customs, Madam."

"We'll see about that, fair warrior."

"I see. But I would like to introduce you both to my companions…"

Ranko turns towards Usagi.

"This is 'Usagi Tsukino'," Ranko said, ignoring the slight, pained expression on Akane's face.

"Hello," Usagi said with a grin.

"You seem strange to us," Fragrance said.

"Yes," Perfume said. "We sense a hidden power within you."

"Yes, it's the power…"

Usagi spins around to wear a Disco version of her traditional sailor senshi suit. She had a microphone in one hand while a Disco ball appeared out of nowhere on the ceiling.

"…OF LOVE!"

This, of course, causes everyone present to breakout a sweat-drop in silence.

"…"

"I'm just saying," Usagi said, as she spun herself back to her normal look.

"Usagi," Ranko said, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"So it seems, I suppose," Perfume said.

"Well, anyway, this is 'Akane Tendo'…"

"Hello," Akane said with a bow.

"And this is 'Mamoru Chiba'."

"Pleasure to meet you," Mamoru said.

"Has these companions been properly been informed on our ways, Ranko?" Fragrance asked, as she eyes Mamoru hungrily…

"Usagi is familiar with the laws and customs of the Joketsuzoku, as I am," Ranko said. "She will work with Mamoru on making sure he observes the customs here. I will do the same with Akane."

"Are you sure this…Usagi is capable of handling this task?" Perfume asked. "We can accept you in your role as a guide for our ways. However, Usagi do not seem to be a warrior type, or a person of honor."

"Yes," Fragrance said, as she looks at Usagi with steel eyes. "What assurance do we have that she will be responsible for this male named Mamoru Chiba?"

"I am, too, a warrior!" Usagi replied. She then snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

Suddenly, Usagi appeared epic, as she was dressed in Olympian armor that was marked the sigil of an Amazon belonging to the House of Hippolyta. She wore her helm, complete with hair fin, on her head, as only her piercing blue eyes could be seen. She had her cap draped on her left arm, she held the top of her shield with her left hand, and held a spear in her right hand.

"I sense great power from you," Perfume said.

"And I have more where that comes from," Usagi said. "My warrior lineage comes from Hippolyta herself, one of the founding matriarchs of the Amazon Nation. She adopted me as her Sister, and therefore, I am a princess."

"You lie," Fragrance said. "And yet, I sense no deception from you…"

"That's because she speaks the truth," Ranko said. "I was there, under the name 'Agrippa'. But more to the point, the Joketsuzoku are the descendants of Antiope's line, by way of Pythia and Artume."

Pause.

"And this is while I sired the Joketsuzoku, even as Prince Yosho of Jurai sired the line that produced Cologne, Perfume and Fragrance."

Pause.

"Although Yosho also goes by the name 'Katsuhito Masaki' these days…"

"No one, save our family, knows that information about our great-grandfather," Perfume said.

"How do you know this?" Fragrance asked.

"That's because Yosho is my grandfather."

For a moment, there was silence in the room…

"I believe you," Perfume said. "No wonder Cologne would vouch for your character. I will accept Sister Usagi's word that she be Mamoru Chiba's handler."

"I will accept this as well," Fragrance replied.

"Thank you, sister-matriarchs," Usagi said with a bow.

"How do you manage these…costume changes of yours?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm a trained 'quick-change artist'," Usagi said. "Among other things…"

"Huh."

"We will conclude matters for now," Perfume said. "One of our warriors will escort you all to your respective domiciles."

"Tomorrow, we will discuss the matter of the Phoenix Folk," Fragrance said. She then turns towards two Chinese amazons that were standing nearby.

"Ling-Ling! Lung-Lung!"

"Yes?" the pair said in unison, as they stepped forth.

"Show our guests to their quarters."

"Yes, madam," the pair said, as they bowed. They then turn towards the guests of the Joketsuzoku.

"Follow us," Ling-Ling said, as she and her sister begins to walk out the Great Hall…

As the guests of the Joketsuzoku follow the sisters, Akane turns towards Ranko.

"Ranma, so…you and Shampoo are cousins?" Akane asked.

"Yes, by many generations," Ranko said. "Otherwise, neither I nor my counterpart would have ended up having the 'Kiss of Marriage' in the first place."

"Oh, I see…"

**Tbc. **


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-23…

Xian Pu, one of the Joketsuzoku's best and brightest of her generation, did something that she didn't think was possible: she cried. All around her, Xian Pu saw the destroyed landscape. Buildings were gutted, thanks to a combination of weather and warfare. Xian Pu looked up to see the cloudy skies, as the Sun barely peeked through…

"You did it!" Xian Pu wailed. The Thrice-Amazon, named as such due to the fact that she contains the merged essence of her great-grandmother "Cologne", and her great-granddaughter "Pert", was never one to embrace a pro-rustic life, but even she was affected by the environmental degradation that surrounded her…

"You blew it up-!"

Huuuuuummmmm…

CHUNK!

Xian Pu turned towards the direction of a loud, humming and clanking sound, before she saw some sort of skeletal robot in the distance.

"Huh-?"

Suddenly, the robot produces what appears to be a chain gun.

RATATATATATATATATAT-!

With her warrior instincts kicking in, Xian Pu leaps out of the way, taking cover behind an old car. Meanwhile, the mechanoid continued to discharge its weapon, as more of its kind begins to swarm the streets.

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Growling, Xian Pu brings out her "chui" (a Chinese mêlée weapon that consists of a large, solid metal sphere on the end of a medium-long handle) from pocket space. She was willing to do much for her 'Ai-ren', so dealing with killer robots will not stand in her way.

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Xian Pu suddenly leaps up and plants a solid kick unto the wreck vehicle.

BAM!

The wreck car flies in the air and towards the first wave of the killer robots.

BLAM!

Taking advantage of her distraction, Xian Pu leaps into the air, and performs a dive bomb while dodging another volley.

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Hi-yah!" Xian Pu said, as she uses her feet to decapitate one robot, while caving in two more with both of her chui (one in each hand). Seeing that another robot was left, Xian Pu performs a leg-sweep that knocks it off her feet, before she uses her weapon to smash the joints. Thus, the machine was rendered inoperable. She then whirls around to make sure that the other killing machines were destroyed before turning her full attention towards the still active, albeit immobile, robot.

"Now, to see what's going on," Xian Pu said, as she crouches a bit. She then used her great-granddaughter's advanced technical aptitude to discern the best way to get access to the machine's core CPU. As she does this, she recalls how her great-granddaughter "Pert" had sacrificed her life to save the life of her beloved Ranma Saotome. But rather than expire, Pert, with the help of a Vulcan priestess, transferred her 'katra', or essence, to Xian Pu, who willingly accepted it, and thus a new person was born. This process was repeated for a third time, when Xian Pu was force to kill her great-grandmother Cologne, after she betrayed her great-granddaughter's trust involving a global threat. Rather than let Cologne expire, and wanted to accept the responsibility for what she had to do, Xian Pu took Cologne's katra, even knowing that do so the way she did could have a detrimental effect on her mind. Luckily, Cologne' katra accepted this, since it would mean that she, just like Pert and Shampoo, would be with Ranma. And thus, after becoming a new person, 'Xian Pu' was born. Xian Pu, although her core personality was that of Shampoo, discarded her pseudonym as a way of expressing her own personal evolution. And as Xian Pu, the Thrice-Amazon has become something greater than either aspects of her could imagine…

And Xian Pu would sacrifice it all in order help the one she loved, even if it means leaving her home dimension.

"Let's see," Xian Pu said, as she brings out modified RAZR from pocket space, which was a modified Tricorder. Thanks to Pert's service in Starfleet, Xian Pu was familiar with the device's particulars. Once she opens the facing, Xian Pu hacked the CPU's wireless component.

CHIRP!

"Now to copy the data-"

CLATTER!

Xian Pu heard some activity near her. Slowly, she takes out a throwing blade, and flings it in the direction of the source of the sound.

FLING!

THUNK!

"Hey!" said a tiny voice.

Xian Pu turns her head towards the source of the voice, and was surprised to see a pair of animated figures, who looked like dolls made from potato sacks.

"Ai-ya!" Xian Pu said, as her eyes bugged out in surprise. On figure, which appeared to be feminine figure had the number "7" etched on its "skin", while the male figure had the number "9" on its "skin".

"What the-?"

"Hey, you big bully!" said 9, as he confronted Xian Pu. "What's the big idea?"

"…"

"9, it's okay," 7 said, as she held 9 back. "After dealing with those 'Terminators', she probably thought that we might be one of those guys, or a sentry."

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Who, or what are you?" Xian Pu said, as she completes her copy of the Terminator's hard drive.

"Homunculi," said 7, as she sits down on a piece of rubble. "Our creator used the last of his essence to create nine of us."

"So, what do you do?"

"We assist the humans as spies against the Machines," 9 said as he thumps his chest.

"So, there are people around here?" Xian Pu asked.

"Not…here, I'm afraid," 7 replied sadly. "Most of the humans are either hiding in Zion, or have become living batteries, which, as such, power the Machine City."

"Then why were there machines patrolling these streets, if they are not any humans?"

"There're still a few humans that roam the Earth, which is why these old Terminators are out here," 9 said. "Normally, there aren't many in these parts, so we were surprised when we heard you screaming out here-"

Suddenly, there a buzzing sound could be heard in the distance…

"Oh, no," 7 said, as she gets. "We have to go."

"What is that sound?" Xian Pu said. "It sounds like a swarm of insects is approaching."

"Those are 'Sentinels'," 9 said. "They compliment the Terminator drones, but are way more…insidious."

"If only you could hide with us," 7 lamented.

"I think I can…muster a means," Xian Pu said, as she activates her Jusenkyo curse to become a cat. Luckily, she made sure that her clothes were specially treated, so that they would disappear as she becomes a cat, and appear as she becomes humanoid. When she is in her 'cat-girl' form, her fur appears in strategic places, making others observing her believe Xian Pu is wearing a fur bikini set. She wasn't, by the way…

"Better?" Xian Pu said in cat-speak. Unfortunately, to the homunculi, the words came out as standard cat sounds.

"Um, we can't understand you," 9 said.

"Is that betterrrrr?" Xian Pu managed to say in human-speak.

"Um, yes…"

"Can we get on your back?" 7 asked. "The Sentinels are almost here."

"Alrrright, go," Xian Pu said.

With thar, 7 and 9 get on Xian Pu's back.

"Where to?" Xian Pu asked, as she turns to face 7 and 9.

"Um, straight ahead in that old cathedral," 9 said. "That's our headquarters…somewhat."

"Okay, hang on!" Xian Pu said, as she crouches at first before springing into a sprint…

A few minutes later, a swarm of drones, all of which looked like a school of octopi, enters the scene. While a few checked on their fallen brothers' condition, a video relay was feeding information to "Zero-One", also known as "Machine City"…

"It appears that the anomaly that was detected earlier is no longer there, D'Anna," said a platinum, blond woman who wore a one-piece, red dress, as she and two of her companions observed the virtual monitors. One of her companions, a woman with strawberry blond hair, turns to face the first woman.

"I hope you know that we are proceeding on this course at our peril, Gina," D'Anna said. "As long as Cavil has the ear of God, we could all face the prospect of being 'boxed'…or deletion altogether."

"That's because we Cylons helped to tip the battle of the War of the Machines in His favor, after coming here to this planet," said a woman who appeared to be of Asian descent. "I have no problem with that decision. What I DO have a problem is Cavil's disregard to the welfare of these humans."

"I doubt that will be a problem, Sharon," Gina said. "As long as The One is on hand to protect Zion, the humans chances at survival are-"

"Slim to none," said an older man, as he was flanked by Centurions. Unlike the Terminators, the Centurions are the elite combat drones that make up the bulk of the Machine forces…

"Cavil!" D'Anna said, as she and her companions whirled around.

"Ignoring the possible treasonous statements coming from you three, I just wanted to say that the One and his little friend, The Princess have been removed from this little play of ours."

"How so?" Sharon asked. "Our intel has not indicated any activity concerning the One or the Princess."

"That's because I was able to make a deal with the Devil that will ensure their removal. I doubt that Zion or other elements of the so-called Human Resistance will be able withstand the next campaign I have in store for them."

"May, or maybe not," Gina said.

"How so?" Cavil said, as he squint his eyes. "What have you done?"

"We have done nothing, Cavil," D'Anna said. "However, an anomaly that we have detected earlier may prove to counter your assertions as to the fate of the humans."

"We will see, D'Anna," Cavil said. "I doubt that there is one person capable of defeating ME, whether out here in the real world, or in the Matrix!"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

The Joketsuzoku, on the request of the Perfume and Frangrance, opened the evening with a feast for their guests. Drink and merriment was on the agenda for that evening, although some took to this aspect a little too much…

"Yah-hoo!" Usagi said, as she gulped on mead (honey wine). She and the other Amazons were gathering around the fire, one of many, regaling in stories of past glorious and Sapphic love. Needless to say, Mamoru was a bit uncomfortable about all this…

"I got to go," Mamoru said, as he gets up.

Usagi sees this, and attempts to get up.

"Mamo-chan, wait-"

Usagi trips over her seat.

TRIP!

BAMF!

"Oops…"

"Usagi?" Mamoru said, as he goes over to help up his beloved's doppelganger, only to trip over an Amazon.

TRIP!

"HEY!" yelled a white-haired, young woman, as she dropped her drink. "That was the last of the mead!"

"Sorry, about that," Mamoru said. "I'll pay for that."

"Oh, you WILL, male," the woman said, as she gets up. "You'll pay for that insult…"

And, with that, the white haired Amazon stalks off."

"What was that?" Mamoru said, as he helped up Usagi.

"Oooo," Ling-Ling said, as she ate her kebob. "It looks like you're in trouble."

"What?"

"Yeah," Lung-Lung said, as she sipped her drink. "'Gloss' doesn't like males that very much, and see ANY slight as a provocation."

"Great, just great…"

"Weeeeeeeee," Usagi said, as she leans on Mamoru's left shoulder. "Where's the party…?"

"The party is over…for YOU," Mamoru said, as he helped Usagi out of the festive area. He was just glad that HIS Usagi was still innocent…

Meanwhile, Akane was searching for Ranma. She was surprised to learn that her…fiancé's lookalike had excused himself from the festivities early…

"Ranma?" Akane said, as she goes up to Ranma's hut. She then knocks on it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Come," said Ranma from inside.

"I was just looking to see how you were doing," Akane said, as she enters the guest hut. She was surprised by what she saw.

"What's up?" Ranma said, as he stopped writing in his journal. He had electronic tablets scattered on a makeshift desk. But what surprised her was the fact that Ranma was wearing what appeared to be reading glasses.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Planning for tomorrow," Ranma said, as he takes off his glasses and setting them aside. "Perfume has volunteered someone to help us training for the scouting expedition two days from now."

"Ah," Akane said. "Um, I didn't know you needed glasses."

"Actually, these things allow me to interact with my work virtually," Ranma said, as he hands the glasses to Akane. "Try them on."

"Really?" Akane said.

"Really."

Akane puts on the glasses. Virtual windows of information appear before her.

"Wow," Akane replied. "This is SO neat."

"I know. You can actually get satellite feeds on those things."

"So…I can watch TV?"

"Yep."

"Great! I was afraid that I'll miss my favorite program and all."

"Well," Ranma said, as he brings up another pair of similarly styled glasses from pocket space. "We can always watch together. And…"

POOF!

"I have popcorn," Ranma said, as he presents a bowl of warm popcorn.

"Can we watch movies, too?" Akane asked.

"Anything you want. Heck, I got a library on films that I bet you haven't seen."

"Martial arts flicks?"

"Only the best. In fact, I'll show you one that I appeared in, back when I worked for the Shaw Brothers in the 1970s."

"You're kidding."

"Hey, there's only one way to find out, eh?" Ranma said, as he waived the bowl of popcorn in front of Akane's face.

For a moment, Akane thinks for a moment…

"You're on," Akane said with a broad smile, as she takes a kernel of popcorn from Ranma's bowel.

Ranma could only smile in reply.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-24…

"Extra, extra!" said a newspaper boy, as he stood in the heart of a busy city that was Crystal Tokyo. "Read all about it! Emperor Ranma and Neo-Queen Serenity: MISSING! King Endymion and Empress Akane file joint statements TODAY! Extra-extra-!"

"I'll take a paper," said a young man dressed in trench and fedora. Somehow, his face was hidden from view…

"Um, sure, mister," the paperboy said, as he folds the paper from his stack of papers. He then hands the paper to the mystery man.

"That'll be 25 yen."

"Thanks," the man said, as he accepts the paper while handing the newspaper boy a 25-yen piece.

"Thank you, sir!" said the newspaper boy, before going off to resume his job. "Extra-extra-!"

As the man walks away, he begins to read the front…

"So, on this world, Ranma is the Emperor of Japan," Mousse said to himself, as the Hidden Weapons Master of the Joketsuzoku, of Earth Prime, reads the article. "And, according to this, he and Neo-Queen Serenity were responsible for uniting the world under a new governmental structure, with the capital being 'Crystal Tokyo', a kingdom unto itself. Meanwhile, the capital of Japan is Kyoto. Elements within the Kingdom of Britannia, the Chinese Federation, the Euro Universe, and the United Federation of Nations are worried that peace in the world, made possible with the establishment of a Crystal Tokyo, will soon crumble into war…"

Pause.

"And this terrorist known a 'Zero', leader of the Black Knights, is being accused of being responsible for the architects of the peace, even though it's been a while since he or she has last been on the scene. But King Endymion and Empress Akane will be issuing a joint-statement of mutual support, and will pledge to make sure that peace and security will be maintained…"

Pause.

"Thanks a lot, Saotome!" Mousse said out of frustration. "Why I even bother doing crap like this is beyond me…"

Mousse, unlike Tatewaki Kuno and Ryouga Kuno, genuinely disliked Ranma Saotome. Ever since Ranma and he were teenagers, the warrior of Joketsuzoku had to contend with trying to earn the love of his beloved Shampoo, the only one who had some sympathy for him, over the fact that he needed to wear glasses in order to function in society. He had hoped to one day challenge Shampoo for her hand in marriage, only to have Ranma muck things up.

And, the rest was history.

When Shampoo mysteriously disappeared a few years back, Mousse was devastated. In reality, Shampoo had only traveled fifty years into the future, thanks to an alternate timeline version of a Ranma Saotome, who, while dealing with a second Borg attack on Earth, got himself and the crew of the USS "Defiant" side-tracked into the early 21st century. Apparently, the Borg sought to go back in Earth's past in order prevent "first contact" between humans and Vulcans. Unfortunately, Mousse knew none of this. So, he left on a self-impose exile, in order to mend a broken heart. Still, it wouldn't be until fifty years later, now immortal thanks to his Jusenkyo curse, that Mousse would see Shampoo again, and it wouldn't be another fifty years before Mousse wore Shampoo down for her to accept a marriage challenge. Luckily for the Hidden Weapon Master, after a bit of seasoning, Mousse finally won his marriage challenge, and thus won Mousse as his wife.

Too bad his love life was somewhat short lived.

Sometime in the late 24th century, Mousse, his wife Shampoo, and his great-granddaughter Pert moved to the Federation space station, "Deep Space Nine". They did so in order to keep an eye on the Dominion, after failing to deal with the Borg, which caused the deaths of Pert's parents. He was definitely against Pert's betrothal to Ranma, a member of Starfleet, mostly due to the fact that he was already married to several women at that time. Still, Shampoo pointed out the fact that as a descendant of the Juraian throne, Ranma was entitled to Pert's hand in marriage, even though Ranma didn't want to take on a new wife. But, eventually, the marriage took place, and Mousse, in spite of his misgivings, accepted it.

Too bad things got worse for the Hidden Weapons Master.

When Pert was mortally wounded, after saving the lives of her crew, Shampoo consulted with a Vulcan priest, so that she could transfer Pert's essence into her own, since Pert never had children, and thus ended Shampoo's matriarchal lineage. However, in doing so, Shampoo (now calling herself Xian Pu) became a different person, and thus would later separate from her husband Mousse, even though she still had some feelings for the Hidden Weapons Master. For a time, Mousse would blame Ranma for this, even so far as to challenge him in honorable combat. The stakes were simple: should Mousse defeat Ranma, Ranma would submit to Mousse as wife, vis-à-vis Ranma's girl form; should Ranma win, Xian Pu would be free to divorce Mousse. Ranma, however, added an addendum to Mousse's challenge:

"I've walked a long path to get to where I am now," Ranma had told Mousse. "If you follow my steps, I will think that you will be a worthy challenge for me."

"How, then?" Mousse replied.

With the help of the Prophets of Bajor, as "The Warrior of the Prophets", Ranma directed Mousse to live in an alternate reality, where he would interact with Ranma's life experiences (like the holo-suite is used to experience the events of a book). Mousse was free to make his own choices, but had to accept to consequences of those choices.

"You just want to get rid of me for good, Saotome!" Mousse said accusingly.

"No," Ranma replied. "In fact, if you happen to die before you complete your journey, you'll wind up back here unharmed. We can then proceed with our honor duel at your discretion."

Mousse thought long and hard…

"Then, I accept."

And Mousse did complete the journey. But, by doing so, Mousse came to understand Ranma better. They still fought, but it was more of a friendly sparring session. Afterwards, Xian Pu was convinced to try a different path, by declaring that Ranma will be her co-husband. Mousse, while not liking that option, chose to accept it in order to move on with his life.

Although Mousse thinks that Ranma is still an insufferable jerk…

"Time to get to work," Mousse said, as he walks to where a very special press conference was about to take place…

Meanwhile, some place else…

"How are the preparations, Kallen?" said Lelouch Lamperouge (aka "Zero") a teenage boy with the cold demeanor. He kept his militarized, school uniform perfectly pressed, and his hair combed meticulously. Strangely, he wore the uniform even though he no longer attends the academy that he went to that earned him the uniform to begin with.

"Our people are in place, Lelouch," said Kallen Stadtfeld, a teenage girl with violet-colored hair. She wore a tan jumpsuit, and had her hair in a headband. "As well as our 'Knightmares'."

"Good," Lelouch said, as he observes the incoming data and video. "Without Ranma or Usagi around, neither Mamoru nor Akane will be protected."

"Are sure about that? I mean, with the 'Order of the Grey Knights' on high alert-"

"They won't be a problem," Lelouch said dismissively. "In fact, one of their own is a sympathizer of our cause."

Kallen nods her head. She hated Ranma and Usagi for betraying the resistance movement, the Order of the Black Knights, for the sake of stability and peace, not revenge. She hated them even more after the signing of the Concordian Treaty, which united the five nations under the rule of Crystal Tokyo. What she did not know was that Ranma and Usagi had offered to help Lelouch to legitimately claim his birthright, by exposing his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, for his culpability in purposely getting the Kingdom of Britannia into a war of conquest, and thus bring war crimes against the emperor. However, Lelouch, who hated his father more than anything, and wanted to destroy Britannia because of it, turned the offer down. In fact, he tried to use a mythical power, known as the Geass. In fact, Lelouch betrayed his friendship with Ranma, who, along with Usagi, was attending the same academy as Lelouch and Kallen did early on, by using his Geass ("The Will of Kings") on Ranma.

That was a mistake.

Ranma, trained in environments that pushed him to his physical and mental limits while growing up as an aspiring martial artist, resisted. Thanks to this insult, Ranma, and a few other Black Knights, quit this secret order of rogue knights. He could have struck Lelouch then and there for what he tried to do, but his penchant for being merciful towards those who were weaker than he was, won out that day. During their academy days, Ranma protected Lelouch from bullies in exchange for some academic help. Because of that, the two became friends. And because of that friendship, Ranma didn't beat him up himself for what he tried to do.

But the conflict did not end there between Ranma and Lelouch.

Lelouch, who now saw Ranma as a threat, even after Ranma gave his word to no longer be in Lelouch's war against Britannia, attacked the principalities of Nerima and Juuban. Because of this, Ranma and Usagi, whose parents were almost killed, formed a pact, and formed 'The Order of the Gray Knights'. They neither sided with Britannia's 'Order of the White Knights', who were the elite pilots of the Knightmares, nor the Black Knights. They found both sides disgusting, mirror opposites, and chose to fight them both, with Ranma leading the military component while Usagi led the political component. The people, who were fed up with both sides of this 'cold war', particular with those who used the Geass to lord their prowess over the people, gravitated towards the Grey Knights. Eventually, the Gray Knights freed Japan, and then forced a peace upon the world by taking over a key mineral that was used in the production of Knightmares (i.e. combat power armor). Meanwhile, both Lelouch and his counterpart, a mutual friend named Suzaku Kururugi of the White Knights, were engaged in mortal kombat with Ranma and fellow Gray Knight Ryouga Hibiki…and won, with Lelouch seemingly perishing in a fiery explosion of his combat armor. Once Suzaku surrendered, the Emperor of Britannia was forced to abdicate, having seen both the Black Knights and the White Knights defeated. Subsequently, once a peace treaty was signed, and a new compact was negotiated between the five nations, Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, became empress of Britannia after Usagi, who was Nunnally's best friend at the time, although Nunnally didn't know of Usagi's affiliation with the military wing of the Grey Knights, accepted her suggestion.

In the mean time, Lelouch, having survived his "death", was prepared to take advantage of Ranma and Usagi's absence, since he made a deal with the proverbial devil to get them out of the way…

"Lelouch, you don't have to do this," said a green-haired girl. "You 'died', and the world is at peace."

Lelouch turns to stare at the girl coldly.

"I wanted to bring democracy to this world, CC," Lelouch said. "As long as Crystal Tokyo exists, no one can determine his or her own fate. And I promised you that you will someday to make you smile."

CC nods her head. She had given Lelouch the will of kings, in order to have the means to fight his own father. However, it was Ranma who impressed her by truly being courageous in choosing a path between order and chaos, although she was dedicated towards Lelouch.

Maybe CC should have given the Geass of the Will of Kings to the one who would have earned that right. Then again, she wasn't exactly in the right circumstance at the time…

Lelouch turns towards Kallen.

"You and CC better get ready," Lelouch said. "After all, you two ARE a part of Empress Akane's entourage."

Pause.

"And if all goes well, my revenge against Ranma, as well as my dreams of a true democracy, will be fulfilled."

"And…and will that be enough?" CC asked. "Will you truly be free?"

"Yes," Lelouch said, as he gently places a hand on CC, a girl was became immortal with a nun awakened the Geass within her, and paid a heavy price for it. "And then, I will set you free."

"Thank you," CC said, as she looked away.

"We better leave now," Kallen replied, as she turns towards CC. "We have to meet with our contact if we are to be a part of the Empress' entourage."

"Of course," CC said, as she moves off from Lelouch. She takes one last look at Lelouch before walking out the command center. Once she and Kallen were gone…

"No matter who I sacrifice, I WILL bring democracy to this world," Lelouch said quietly. "I won't allow what happened to my mother and sister goes unchecked, even if it means the destruction of the world…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1…

Akane slowly woke up, upon hearing the sound of a local rooster…

"Hello," Usagi said, as she smiles broadly. She was lying in bed with Akane.

"Ahhh!" Akane yelped, as she jumps out of bed.

"What the-?" Ranma said, as he sits up.

"You guys are SO hard to wake up," Usagi said, as she hops out of the bed, fully clothed. She then picks up a pair of special glasses, the same pair that Akane used when she and Ranma stayed up late watching movies.

"And I see you were watching movies all night."

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma said, as he yawned. He noticed that he and Akane were fully clothed. Apparently, they fell asleep in the same bed sometime during the wee hours of the morning…

"Anyway, we got one hour to do what we need to do," Usagi said, as she heads on out the door of Ranma's guest hut. "We have to train with our new partner."

And, with that, Usagi leaves the hut.

"Man, she can be annoying sometimes," Ranma said, as he got his bath things together.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yes?" Ranma replied, as he turns to look at Akane.

"Why…why did you marry her?"

"Who?"

"Usagi. She seems…worse than Kodachi."

"Actually, Usagi…is complicated. I think she lost her mind a long time ago."

"But, you're still with her."

"I know. Still, when I married her, I made a promise to nurture Usagi through sickness and through health. Tall order, sure, but after I lost my Akane, Usagi was there for me…"

Pause.

"But for the record, Usagi wasn't like she is now. Back then, she was pretty normal, until life got complicated…and dangerous. So now, she copes with acting out in bizarre ways."

Pause.

"Mostly, however, I'm with Usagi because I love her, and I am not about to ruin that any time soon."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long exposition, but I needed to explain the background of Mousse (vis-à-vis his relationship with Ranma) and the world of "Cold Geass", which I admit I have not seen before now. As always, C&C are welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that Summer is here, which means less traffic in readers, I will truncate my stories to 1000 words per chapter upload. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-27…

"Natsume, I'm scared," Karumi Tendo (short, auburn haired 16-year old girl) said, as she clutched her sister's left arm.

"Karumi, calm down," said Karumi's older sister Natsume (long, dark haired 18-year old girl). They were practitioners of Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts, and were quite good at what they do.

They were also the daughters of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, born out love sometime in the 22nd century. They were saved from certain doom by a mysterious time traveler who deposited them on Earth, circa late 20th century while they were still children. However, it was because of this seemingly kind act that enabled them to become martial artists in their own right.

Too bad they learned martial arts the wrong way.

Although they wouldn't know it at the time, they were initially taught by their great-grandfather Happosai Saotome, the father of Genma, and the grandfather of Genma's son Ranma. Happosai had been briefly involved with a woman, Hana Uchiha, daughter of Madera of the mysterious Uchiha clan, who fled from her clan upon their knowing of her parentage. After all, any scion of Madera Uchiha, a rogue and scoundrel, was a threat to peace, especially since Madera was a member of the hated "Black Dragon Society", the very group who led Japan into a disastrous world war…

Nevertheless, Natsumi and Karume were taught the basic tenets of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu ("Anything Goes Martial Arts"), and sent on their way to perfect their Art, so that they could fight as one unit. Sometime later, the girls would come across the Tendo Dojo, and claim that Soun Tendo was the one who was their father. In fact, they would end up fighting for the right to carry on the Tendo Dojo. And although it would turn out that they were wrong in challenging the current heirs to the Tendo Dojo, they would inadvertently face their parents as teenagers: Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo.

But it would be years later that they would learn of this, and, needless to say, Akane would fret over having beaten up her daughters in spite of the facts of the matter.

These days, the girls live with their aunt Kasumi and uncle Tofu in Nerima District at the Tendo Dojo, an irony that was not lost on anyone. There was talk about having the girls live with their parents in Nekomi District, but it was decided that they could benefit from the constant martial arts shenanigans that was a frequent occurrence. Besides, with a new baby on the way, and with her desire to go to school full time, it wasn't possible for Akane to be there for Natsumi or Karumi properly. And since Kasumi did not have children just yet, it was thought that Kasumi and Tofu would be more appropriate to look after the girls than their own parents. Still, that did not preclude the girls from spending time with their parents on the weekends, holidays and vacation time…

Upon learning of their father's disappearance into the unknown, Natsume and Karumi decided to volunteer to participate on the search for their father Ranma, although Akane didn't want them to leave. Still, as Natsume puts it:

"Mother, Karumi and I were on our own for a long time before finding a home," Natsume said. "So, we know how to take care of ourselves. We can do this…"

Reluctantly, Akane allowed her daughters to find their father, even if the trip was somewhere far beyond the stars…

And now, they were in a place, on an alternate Earth, where ruins were everywhere, and very little sign of people in the area.

"What…what do you think happened here?" Karumi said, as she looked around. She then looked at her sister.

"And what are we going to do about eating?"

"I thought you ate before we left?" Natsume asked.

"I did, but I'm so hungry…"

"I swear that you inherited Dad's appetite-"

CLATTER!

Upon hearing the sound, the Tendo sisters immediately get into a battle stance…

"Well, well, well," said a voice from above. "I thought all the rats were still hiding…"

"Natsume, look!" Karumi said, as she points to a young man (dressed in a pseudo cowboy outfit) and a young woman (dressed in a vest and denim jean skirt).

"So it seems," said the male. "And they appear to be dressed for school."

"That's odd…I thought we destroyed them all," smirked the female.

"We don't want any trouble," said Natsume. "So, we'll just be on our way."

"Um, I don't think so," said the male, as he and his female companion begin to float down. "You might know where your fellow 'rats' are."

"We ain't rats!" Karumi yelled. "And who are you?"

"You got to be kidding," the female said. "You don't know who we are?"

"No."

"Well, then let us introduce then," the male said. "I am 'Android 17'…"

17 gestured towards the female.

"And this is my sister, 'Android-18'," 17 finished.

"Charmed," the female said with a bored expression. "Now, where are your fellow rats?"

"Don't call us that!" Karumi said.

"We don't know what you are talking about," Natsume said, as she tightened her grip on her rug beater. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Ah, opposition," 17 said.

"Good," 18 said, as she suddenly threw the first punch.

Natsume smiled evilly, as she flipped her rug beater, so that the bottom end of her instrument touched 18's fists. Using the Anything Goes style of Indiscriminate Grappling, Natsume redirected the force of 18's attack, which caused the android to careen straight into a nearby building.

BOOM!

"Huh-?" 17 began to say, as she suddenly found himself wrapped by a…hair ribbon.

And then, he was yanked.

YANK!

Karumi grunts, as she twirled 17 around her head, before throwing him into his sister.

"What-?" 18 said, as she felt the impact of her brother's flying body.

BLAM!

"Come!" Natsume said, as she ran off using inhuman speed, with her sister right behind her.

"But, we can beat them!" Karumi said in a huff.

"We don't know that," Natsume said. "Plus, I want to get a lay of this world-"

"Then, maybe we can help?" said a voice from above.

The Tendo sisters suddenly stop, when they see a one-armed man and a younger man with light-purple hair, both of whom were floating in the air.

"Ah!" Karumi yelled. "More bad guys!"

"No, we're not!" growled the younger man. "We've been fighting Android 17 and Android 18 since forever."

"Then…who are you?" Natsumi said suspiciously, as she raised her rug beater.

"Whoa, there," said the one-armed man in protest. "We're really not the bad guys. We were investigating a fight taking place, and were hoping that you were one of the Z-Warriors."

"Who?"

"Ah, don't tell me you don't know who they are, eh?" said the younger man.

"Kid, we don't even know who YOU are, let alone anyone else."

"Fair enough," the one armed man said. "My name is 'Son Gohan'. This young buck here is 'Mirai Trunks'."

"Humph," Trunks said.

"'Trunks'?" Karume giggled.

"Yeah, that's my name. What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Pause.

"Do you have a sister named 'Bra' or something?"

With that, the Tendo sisters began to laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Er, we better get out of here, so 17 and 18 won't track us down to our secret headquarters," Gohan said. "But…what are your names?"

"My name is 'Tendo Natsume'," Natsume said. "And this is my younger sister 'Karumi'."

"Hello," Karumi said.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Trunks asked.

"We're looking for our dad, and our step-mother."

"Oh?" Gohan said. "What're their names?"

"Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino," Natsume said.

"What?"

"What did you say?" Trunks said.

"Um…"

"What's wrong?" Karumi said.

"Ranma, your father, died at the hands of the shortly after Trunks was born," Gohan said evenly. "And Usagi has been presumed missing for months."

"So, she was fine before disappearing?" Natsume asked.

"If you called being blinded by Dr. Gero's androids as 'fine', then yes."

"…"

"But how can you two be here?" Trunks said with suspicion. "You're not some sort of trick, are you?"

"No, but we needed to find-"

THOOM!

"Where are they?" 18 said in anger from a distance…

"Can you guys fly?" Gohan asked.

"No, we can't," Natsumi said.

"Then, let us take you to safety," Gohan said, as he reached down to grab the elder Tendo sister.

"Okay," Natsumi said, as she grabs Gohan's remaining hand.

"Alright," Trunks said, as he kneels. "Get on my back."

"Weeee!" Karume said, as she hopped on Trunks' back.

"Take it easy, will ya?"

And, with that, the four leave the area before Dr. Gero's creations enter the area…

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that Summer is here, which means less traffic in readers, I will truncate my stories to 1000 words per chapter upload. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on Earth-28…

"Ah!" yelled Kodachi, as she began batting a rather large spider about. "Spider!"

"Squeek!" replied the spider, as it jumped about while trying to avoid getting pummeled...

Ukyo, one of the witches of her clan, looks at this display with bemusement. She was on her way to a secret meeting, to deal with the crisis of the missing Mrs. Usagi Chiba and Lord Ranma Saotome, who were the keys in the fight against the rule of the Magisterium, a pseudo-church with a scientific agenda. The two had joined forces after their respective loved ones were accused of crimes they didn't commit, before having their souls (or "daemons") severed and destroyed. Usagi's husband went mad, and killed many on the council before he himself was killed, while Ranma's wife committed suicide. From that point on, the two worked together with others in order to bring down the tyranny of the Magisterium. But now, the two were missing, putting the master plan of the rebels to a screeching halt…

"And you say she isn't Kodachi the Black?" Ukyo said, as she turns to her companion, who was sitting by the fire.

"No, she isn't," Ryouga Hibiki said, as he continued to sharpen his knife. The Ryouga of this world was an "aeronaut" (a balloonist) who apprenticed under the famed Texan Lee Scoresby a while back. "And I checked my contacts within the General Oblation Board to confirm that Kodachi is participating in a conference in France."

"Let me guess," Ukyo said. "She's studying on ways to remove daemons without really trying?"

"You got it," Ryouga said, as he puts his buck knife away in its sheath. "It's hard to believe that Nabiki is on our side. Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten that information."

"Why would it be a surprise?" Ukyo said, as she wrapped her cloak around her person. "Her sister, my rival, died because of those jack-asses. She may be a power-hungry 'witch', but she cares about family first and foremost."

"But that's the thing: she was the one who arrested her own sister for having sympathies for anti-Magisterium sentiments."

"Yes, but Akane wasn't suppose to have her daemon removed. In fact, a rival of Nabiki was the one who planted the notion into the heads of the council members that the issuing of a warrant for Akane's arrest was a test of Nabiki's loyalty. Meanwhile, Nabiki thought she could play both sides by personally implementing the arrest."

"In order to make a convincing show of her loyalty," Ryouga said.

"Correct. Needless to say, you know the rest of history."

Silence, save for the shrieks coming from the other Kodachi, as she continued to go after her own daemon…

"Trust me, I don't trust Nabiki all that much, but she appeared sincere in relation to what happened to her sister, and how she came to side against her bosses," Ukyo said, as she goes over to her Kodachi's counterpart.

"I hope you're right, Ukyo," Ryouga said, as he throws another log unto the fire…

"I'll get you yet, fiend!" Kodachi said, as she prepared to grab her daemon, only to have Ukyo hold unto her shoulder.

"At peace," Ukyo said, as she used her voice to create an enchantment to calm Kodachi down.

Kodachi looked at this world's Ukyo. She could sense great power coming from this one.

"Unhand me, so that I may deal with this fiend," Kodachi said.

"So you can kill your own soul?" Ukyo said. "As a witchling, it is my duty to prevent a selfish act."

"But…this spider can't be my soul! It's a spider!"

"It's only a representation of your soul," Ukyo said, as she fed a peregrine falcon that appeared in view. "Mine represents the boundless possibilities that exist in this world."

"And what does MINE represent?" Kodachi replied accusingly.

"It depends," Ukyo said, as she knells down, allowing the daemon spider crawl on her arm. "In some cultures, the spider represents wisdom or cunning. In other cultures, it represents the building of a society or the linkage of an idea. It all depends on how you want to define yourself, by not allowing other to define YOU."

Kodachi thinks for a moment…

"I have lived a long time," Kodachi said. "I have been seeking a way to find purpose, other than allowing others to find me. I guess that's why I initially gravitated towards Ranma, because he became my purpose."

"Did you say…Ranma?" Ryouga asked.

"I was sent here from another world to find my 'Ranma-sama', and my co-wife Usagi-hime," Kodachi said. "I had hoped by now that others wouldn't see me as this scary thing…"

"In your world, what did you do?" Ukyo asked.

"You may think I'm crazy, but-"

"No, go on," Ukyo said, as she pulls the Black Rose to a seat on a nearby log. "You should tell us."

"Well," Kodachi said, as she sat down next to Ukyo. "I was a gymnast from an all-girl high, before I ended up in a future where I could put my talents to work as a medical practitioner. It was during that time that I married my beloved Wesley Crusher, with whom I had a long marriage to; even bore his children. But, near the day we were suppose to celebrate our twentieth wedding anniversary, he sacrificed himself to save the Universe, when our timeline, and another timeline, created by a mad Romulan miner, nearly collided with each other. He became something else, but his mortal life was over…"

Pause.

"I would weep for years before I found solace in Ranma-sama's arms. Eventually, I decided to marry him, and have down so for hundreds of years."

"Wait, you're…that old?" Ryouga asked. "You're not a witch, are you?"

"Ranma-sama gave me the means to become immortal. I was initially hesitant to do so, because I wanted to one day move on from this mortal coil. But I learned that it was my destiny to be with Ranma-sama, and I also learned that my personal evolution was not yet complete."

Pause.

"Who would have thought that I was supposed to be a wielder of the Yellow Light Spectrum, as well as becoming a Norse goddess of Hel?" Kodachi said with a shrug. "But…I just want to be accepted as I am without being feared."

"Then accept this," Ukyo said, as she presents the spider. "Don't let others define you; define yourself."

Hesitantly, Kodachi presents her hands, and takes the spider into her arms, which cooed contently. A smile could be seen on her face…

"Th-thank you, Ukyo," Kodachi said. "MY Ukyo has never been so…merciful or understanding."

"I take that as a compliment-"

SHHHHOOOP!

Ryouga stands up, with his rifle in hand.

"Wait here," Ryouga said, as he goes to the mouth of the cave, where he and his companions were staying in, while they waited for the arrival of Ryouga's wife…

DOOM!

"Oink!" said a giant pig, as he stuck his face into the cave.

"Gah!" Ryouga yelled. "Stop doing that, Katsunishiki!"

"Oink!"

Akari Hibiki, Ryouga's wife, slides off of her sumo pig's back. Akari was an adopted daughter of a chieftain among the nomadic tribe of Samoyeds known as "The Pig Riders", since they breed sumo pigs for everything, including for food, shelter, travel and waste disposal. Akari had escaped the Magisterium with her parents, before her parents froze to death. Luckily, the Pig Riders came across the girl before she had, too, perished. Later, she would fall in love with Ryouga, a frequent visitor of her tribe, during one of his aeronautical travels, after it was revealed that he had a strange curse that allowed him to become a pig upon getting wet with cold water. Reluctantly, Ryouga married Akari after nearly losing her to the Magisterium.

And he never regretted his decision…

"Ryo-kun," Akari said, as she hugs her husband. "Good news!"

"What is it?" Ryouga asked.

"Did get an audience with the council of Svalbard?" Ukyo asked.

"Indeed," Akari said. "But we have to hurry, since I detected hints that the 'Gobblers' were in the vicinity looking for…her."

Akari looks over at the other Kodachi. Gobblers (or daemon catchers) routinely hunt for daemons to pilfer, but were assigned to other functions, such as trackers. Her people were routinely hired as such in this harsh climate.

"Do they know who or what she is?" Ukyo asked.

"No, other than the fact that they know of her breach into this world was tracked," Akari said.

"Alright, we better get going," Ryouga said, as he brings out a golden sphere with mechanical wings. "I'll let the others know where we are going, so we can set up a rendezvous point for my ship to pick us up."

"Good idea," Ukyo said, as she takes out crystal ball. "I'll do the same with my people as well…"

'And hopefully, I'll see Ranma-sama again,' Kodachi said, as she stroked her spider contently…

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that Summer is here, which means less traffic in readers, I will truncate my stories to 1000 words per chapter upload. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, some place else entirely, a lone figure prepares for her next mission…

"…And don't need to remind you of the importance of this mission, 'Kyouki'," said the mysterious "Conductor", who was the leader of the trans-dimensional organization known as "Orchestra". "We need to assist the primary's target agenda."

Kyouki, formerly Asuka Langley of a world where the alien "angels" destroyed both the Evangelion Project and the rest of the world, continues suiting up. She was dressed in a red, form-fitting special operations uniform that had a masked component to it. She would need it this time around, since she needed to get past the Guardians, if she was to complete her next assignment. The Guardians, or "The Brothers", were representations of the Archangels Michael (Fire), Gabriel (Water), Raphael (Air) and Uriel (Earth), each one representing an element or concept that was essential to the present fabric of the Universe. Of course, Scientists, the kind that belong to the Technocratic Union, eschews such things as superstition nonsense, and sees "angels" as nothing more than extra-terrestrial entities, the reason why the Evangelion Project was developed in the first place.

Fortunately, Kyouki has had some experience with angels, in her day…

"Okay, Doc," Kyouki said. "Once I get past the Guardians, I can then contact the Mother. If successful, the bridge between worlds will be clear for me."

"Just be careful, Kyouki," the Conductor said. "These are not the angels you're used to dealing with."

"Doc, relax," Kyouki said, as she slipped on her mask. "They don't call me 'Our Holy Mother of Special Forces' for NOTHING."

"I thought they were calling you 'Our Lady of the Assassins'?"

"Not broad enough."

"Ah. Well, good hunting, Kyouki."

"Thanks. Will do…"

After turning off her secured transceiver, she surveys the valley. Essentially, dead center is the Yggsdrasil Tree, which appeared to be made up of a series of crystalline structures that made it appear to be a tree. It was located deep in the heart of what could an alien garden of some kind. However, from her research, this dimensional plane was not all that it appeared to be, but rather how her mind interprets it…

Reality is divided into two parts: Material World and the Immaterial World. Depending on the background of any given person, one man could see this dichotomy in scientific terms (i.e. Quantum Mechanics, String Theory, etc), while another would see this dichotomy in unscientific terms (spirit worlds, astral realms, etc.). The consensus has been that a person can interpret Reality based upon his or her outlook and cultural background, and this interpretation is not necessarily consistent even on those terms. For example, a shaman who uses pacts with spirits to manipulate reality would accept the notion of a spirit world, but not the notion of an astral plane, since all things immaterial were spiritual. A person who uses Weird Science to manipulate reality would be more likely to accept astral planes than spiritual worlds, but a person who uses Hyper-Science to manipulate reality would not accept either astral plane, concluding that such things were products of many dimensions on a higher level. Regardless of these differences, what is perceived, in spite of the various interpretation of the phenomenon, the function of the phenomenon is the same. Ergo, the Brothers, who appear as giant, amorphous aliens, by way of the Evangelion Project, will still function as the gatekeepers that will protect the center of Creation.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kyouki said, as she tapped a thin, metal bracelet around her left wrist. When that was done, a modified EVA-3 Unit, designed to withstand the rigors of this level of Reality, shimmers into thin air. Due to the perceived alien environment, Kyouki has to wear a full environmental apparatus, but her main concern were the Brothers, who will prevent anyone from reaching Yggdrasil at all cost…

With a leap, Kyouki jumps up, and is sucked EVA-3 via portal beam, which emitted a transmit corridor that allowed Kyouki to phase into the giant mecha. She knew that she couldn't take on any of the Brothers by themselves, let alone all four, but she's not trying to defeat them on their own turf. Rather, like going through a gauntlet, Kyouki hopes to wade through the impending rain of destruction long enough to reach the entrance, and that's if the Wyrm, the serpent that lived in the support structure of Yggdrasil, was not around.

Strapped in, Kyouki took the controls.

"Okay, you bastards," Kyouki said, as she moved forward in her mech-suit. "Let's see what you got…"

A few minutes in, Kyouki realized how much of a nuisance the Brothers were, as Uriel ripped up the ground from underneath her EVA-3.

"Whoops!" Kyouki said, as she fell down. Her suit had gotten a beating, after Raphael used the Wind Element to drill a hole into her suit, followed by Gabriel manipulating the Water Element to mess up her mecha's internal systems. Raphael was the fastest of the Archangels, but used his battle with Kyouki to allow the others wail on her. And while she had no problem using her EVA-3 to run the proverbial interference, since it was designed to automatically go into pocket space, so that it can go into self-repair mode, she was still too far from the entrance of the Yggsdrasil…

Kyouki then looks up to see Michael morphing its one remaining limb, the result of Kyouki slicing it off, to contain a ball of flame. However, this was a ball of nuclear flames, capable of destroying her rather easily.

"Time for 'Plan B'," Kyouki said, as she pressed the auto-eject protocols…

With a push of a button, a whooshing sound, Kyouki was ejected from her suit, just before Michael slammed the ball of flame, which was basically a small star, into her suit, destroying it instantly.

"That was close," Kyouki said, as she surveys the scene while floating away. She looked at her handiwork with a smile.

"At least Michael will be 'short-handed' for a while," Kyouki said with a smirk. All the archangels were beaten up a bit, with Michael suffering the worse effects of the carnage brought on by 'Our Holy Mother of Special Forces'. Once she lands onto the ground, she detaches the ejection unit from her person, and began to make a mad dash for the entrance, which appeared to be a carved out structure at the base of the crystalline mass, which appeared to look like an ice palace mixed in with Superman's "Fortress of Solitude", as evident by the jagged shard of crystal that jutted out of the ground.

As Kyouki made her sprint, she could feel the Brothers on her tail.

"I got to…make it!" Kyouki said, as she ran at top speed, ignoring the pain that was running up and down her legs. "I…can't…fail-!"

With a giant leap, she sails into the entrance of Yggsdrasil, and was consumed by darkness…

Kyouki sees a light, while noticing that now she had no clothes on. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't make a sound. Determined to escape the darkness, she swims to the light…

"Congratulations!" said a shadowy figure, who could be a doctor of some kind. "It's a girl!"

'What's going on?' Kyouki said, as she struggled to move while being wrapped. However, the only sound that was coming out of her mouth was-

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Oh, she's hungry," said the woman who was carrying her. "Time to feed my daughter…"

Next thing Kyouki realized was that she was feeding from this woman, as if compelled to.

'What am I doing?' Kyouki said, as she suckled for nourishment. She tried to make out the woman's face, but her eyes were not working…

Still, she realized how comforting this woman was, as Kyouki decided to embrace the moment for answers. She just hopes that no one from Orchestra learns of this…

Time seems to speed up and slow down at random. And as Kyouki grows up, while reliving her childhood, she still can't seem to make out the woman's face, nor could she consciously interact with her environment. And then, something happens.

"Gah!" Kyouki said, as she wakes up. She looks around to see that she was in a dining room. She looks down to see what appear to be drawings and other homework geared for high school teenagers.

"What the hell is this?" Kyouki said, as she scoots back in her seat. She then notices a mirror. She appeared young, back when she first signed up to participate in the Evangelion Project.

"And why the hell am I dressed like I'm in school?"

"Language, young lady," said Mother, as she enters the living room while carrying grocery bags. "Just because you are getting older, that doesn't mean that you have to be crass…"

"I'll remember that," Kyouki said warily, as she gets up from her seat. Maybe that she is now fully conscious, she can get answers…

"So, you're done with your homework?" Mother asked, as she begins to put away the groceries.

"Of course," Kyouki lied, as she wonders into the kitchen. "I expect no less from myself."

"That's good to hear, since I want you to go to a good school next term…"

Mother turns around with a crossed expression on her face.

"And by the way, you shouldn't be getting into fights with you Brothers."

"Huh, I see," Kyouki said, as she eyes a butter knife lying nearby. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Well, it's okay," Mother said, as she returns to putting away the grocery. "A young lady shouldn't be getting into scraps, and I will talk to your Brothers about being nicer to you- ulp!"

Kyouki places a knife on Mother's throat from behind Mother's back.

"I don't know who you are, but you are NOT my mother," Kyouki said. "My mother went crazy and committed suicide."

Pause.

"So, what the hell is going on?"

Mother sighed.

"I was afraid that you would not accept this pleasant memory, Auska Langley Soryu," Mother said.

"You…you know my name?" Kyouki said in surprise.

"I know about ALL my children," Mother replied. "And when I learned that Orchestra wanted access to the entire worlds that existed in Creation, to save my niece from the avatar of Chaos, I wanted to see if you were worthy of such access…"

For a brief moment, Kyouki sees the true reality of the situation. She was back in her true body, but was being held by a gentle entity that appeared to be another angel, while both were suspended in the air…

"You're…the Mother," Kyouki said in surprise, as she lets Mother go. "You're Eve!"

"If you learn anything from traveling and experiencing different perceptions, you will know that there are layers of perception of reality," Mother said gently. "Yes, I am the angel 'Eve', but I am also the goddess 'Gaea', and many other figures of fact and lore. But most importantly, I am ALL mothers, past, present and future…"

For a brief moment, Mother appeared as Kyouki's real mother Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu…

"Please, don't," Kyouki said as she looked away. "You appear to be a painful ghost to me…"

"Okay, how about this?" Mother said, as she now looks like an older, more matronly version of Kyouki…

"Wow," Kyouki said in surprise. "I guess I will still look good, if I ever decide to settle."

"Hmmm," Mother said with a smile.

"But why all this? Was this a test?"

"Partially, yes. I wanted to see what's in your heart. But mostly…I wanted you to have a second chance at happiness, so that you can be at peace."

"Thank you, but I made my peace a long time ago, just before I 'died' by my betrayers," Kyouki said, remembering how she took on rogue EVA suits, and would have been killed, as her mentor, the mysterious Conductor, had not took her away at the last minute. Not that she can return to that world anyway, since it's been reduced to a world filled with "primordial ooze". In fact, only she, Shinji Ikari and the last remaining clone of Rei Ayanami survived the so-called Third Impact of their Earth. Funny thing about that was that on an alternate Earth, the Conductor never rescued them, and that her counterpart and that world's Shinji become the "Adam & Eve" of that world. Weird, and yet strangely…romantic…

"My apologies, then," Mother said. "As to your quest, I grant you safe passage, as you travel the Moon Paths that bridge these worlds."

"Thank you, Mother," Kyouki said, as she goes to hug Mother.

"What's this for?" Mother asked.

"I never got the chance to say good-bye properly," Kyouki said, as she sheds a tear. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this…"

"No, dear," Mother said. "You are more than capable to succeed in protecting my niece."

"You mean the Moon Princess."

"Correct. Just remember this: look before leaping into danger. I want you to get to the age where you can be a mother yourself."

"Well, I'll…consider that," Kyouki said with a blush.

"Good. Good luck…"

The next thing Kyouki realized, she was on Earth. But, it wasn't HER Earth…

"Where am I now?" cried a voice.

Kyouki looks at a young man, who appeared to be injured. He wore a yellow bandanna (with black marks etched on the material) and martial arts clothes. He then suddenly falls over in a heap.

"Are you okay?" Kyouki said, as she rushes over the young man's side.

"Yeah, I guess," said the young man with a groan. "But falling from a floating fortress thousands of feet up in the air is NOT fun. Ouch."

Kyouki looks around. She sees the architecture, and noticed that she was in-

"England!" Kyouki said. "She sent me to England!"

"Who?"

"Never mind that. We got to get you some help, Mister…?"

"Hibiki…Ryouga Hibiki," Ryouga said. "Question: you're not working for the Master, are you?"

"No…"

"Good, because I think I'm about to pass out…"

"I got you," Kyouki said, as she leans on Ryouga. Inwardly, she was glad to have made contact with her first contact. And if all goes well, she will be well on her way to determine the true source of power of the avatar of Chaos known as "Requiem", who seeks to end the one called "Sailor Moon".

Thus it is essential for Kyouki to assist Ranma Saotome and his scattered "Nerima Wrecking Crew"…if she's survives her mission.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

On Pluto, at the Temple of Time, the Senshi of Time had been monitoring the situation with a few of her multiple counterparts.

"This is not good," said Sailor Pluto, as she looks at her various monitors. She had hoped that with the other Ranma and Moon Princess' return to their proper place, a great crisis involving the end of everything would have been avoided. However, new developments have recently occurred, compounding the difficulty of averting the end of everything the so-called "Council of Sailor Pluto" has attempted to rectify…

"THAT is an understatement," said Imperial Pluto, as she smoked her long cigarette holder. Imperial Pluto was a version of Sailor Pluto where the Axis Powers won World War II.

"Do you mind not smoking that in here?" Sailor Pluto said with annoyance.

"No, I don't."

"…"

"Perhaps making love the Sappho way will put things into perspective, yes?" said Sexy Pluto, as she primped and poised with a body that was designed for eroticism. She came from a world were eroticism was the norm.

"That's your answer for everything," Sailor Pluto said.

"Well, at least I'm thinking of SOMETHING," Sexy Pluto replied.

"But we should focus on the task at hand," said Comrade Pluto, as she adjusted glasses. Comrade Pluto came from a world where the Communist won the Cold War.

"Agreed," Sailor Pluto said.

"So, what are we going to do, Setsuna?" said Young Pluto. Young Pluto came from a world where everyone stopped aging past thirteen years of age.

"We know that the Orchestra has involved itself in this affair," Sailor Pluto said to her "sisters". She then produces an image of the latest personification of Chaos. "This man is using Ranma Prime's likeness to sew chaos, out of a need to destroy all aspects of Order."

"But he was destroyed," Princess Pluto. This version came from a world where the Silver Millennium never fell when the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom…

"No, he transmigrated into the body of the Phoenix King, Lord Saffron," said Sailor Pluto. "That is why he has become more powerful, thanks to Saffron's awesome regenerative abilities…"

Pause.

"Still, the fact that my Moon Princess and Ranma Prime are involved in that temporal locus' affairs will help to mitigate the situation."

"You are making a big gamble by placing your Moon Princess and Ranma Prime into that situation, Setsuna," said Crow Pluto. Crow Pluto came from a world where the Changing Breed, like werewolves and other "beast-men" are the norm, and not the exception.

"They have to be involved, since they are the focal point of the continued existence of 'The 52'," Sailor Pluto said, referring to a cluster of 52 distinct realities that are off-shoots of the primary reality where Sailor Pluto is from.

"I'm not sure that the male can succeed in repairing the damage caused by the unfettered Chaos," said Femizon Pluto. Femizon Pluto came from a world where males were subhuman misanthropes, and where females have evolved into super-powered Amazons that have a disdain for males.

"Ranma Saotome has a gift that should be harnessed to our benefit," Sailor Pluto said. "Do not discount him simply because he is a male…"

Sailor Pluto turns towards another screen. Featured was a desolate city on an island, located on a sea of blackness. Standing on the shores was a female that looks like Usagi Tsukino, dressed in a royal gown. However, the similarities end when considering her black eyes and pale skin.

"Oblivion has created an avatar in the likeness of the Moon Princess, and is waiting for the avatar of Chaos to succeed destroying the Moon Princess and all that she represents."

"For what purpose?" Imperial Pluto asked.

"If Chaos destroys Order, that will allow Oblivion to win," Sailor Pluto said. "And by 'win', I mean destroy Reality itself. Therefore, we have to trust Ranma Prime to assist the Moon Princess into defeating the ones responsible for all this chaos…"

Sailor Pluto changes the image to show a dark-haired version of the Moon Princess, and a red-haired version of Ranma Prime.

"Both Neo-Queen Lunacy of Obsidian Tokyo—also known as 'Sailor Chaos'—and her knight Lord Ranma—also known as 'Sailor Antihelios', or simply 'Retainer'—of the Anti-verse believe that the only way to finally destroy the Prime Universe is by unleashing Oblivion, with the help of that Prime Universe's chaos avatar."

"And thus the only reality left will be the Anti-verse," Comrade Pluto said with disgust.

"Do you have the resources required to stop those two?" Crow Pluto asked.

"The inclusion of the Orchestra helps, as well as the inclusion of the primary versions of the Sailor Scouts, being the anchors of the Prime Reality, and the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew, being the chains that keeps the 52 intact, but, ultimately, it will be up to the Moon Princess and her paramour Ranma Prime to end this madness, before it gets out of hand…"

Meanwhile, the Orchestra has already been defeated.

"Tell me, Dr. Tempo," said Neo-Queen Lunacy, aka Sailor Chaos, as she sips the nectar of the gods in her skull goblet. "Why did you stick your business into my own affair?"

Tempo manages to lift his head. It was hard for him to move, since all of his cybernetic components were heavily damage.

"I did what I had to do in order to prevent a holocaust-"

"No, no more!" said a familiar voice. "Please-!"

Tempo looks over to see his long time companion Taimu Kyuusaisha, being tortured by a Vorgon inquisitor…through poetry.

"…And now, for the next sonnet," the Vorgon said, as he turns the page. Vorgons looked like if humans mated with a potato. And while they make excellent bureaucrats, they make lousy poets, so much so that to experience Vorgon poetry was considered to be a barbarous act.

"And now, we begin a poem about my day," the Vorgon said.

"No!" Taimu yelled. "Make it stop-!"

Just then, Lord Ranma enters the interrogation room.

"My queen, I have good news," Ranma said, after nodding his head. "Our forces have secured Orchestra's base of operations, thanks to our cooperative agreement with the Symphony."

"Excellent," Lunacy said. "We can parlay our resources in tracking Orchestra's agents. At the very least, keeping them occupied long enough will help Oblivion."

"Heh," Tempo said with a meek laugh.

"What is so funny?" Lord Ranma asked.

"I find it funny that you think you will succeed in destroying the Moon Princess and Ranma Prime. Don't you know that without balance, the Anti-verse will collapse as well, when Oblivion consumes the Prime Universe?"

"I would normally agree with you, but, alas, I will simply move this reality into the Omniverse, once the Anti-verse is no longer link to the Prime Universe…"

Pause.

"Why do you think I attacked you and your base, besides wanting to get rid of my enemies? I'm going to move the Anti-verse into your little realm, and make it mine, while you and your crew will have to deal with a dead reality, ruled by Oblivion. But in the mean time…"

Lunacy turns towards her Vorgon interrogator.

"Oh, my Vorgon friend, our guest wishes to experience more of your fabulous poetry."

"Then, it shall be my honor to comply," said the Vorgon, as he brings out a stack of books. "I have an extensive collection of my people's finest poems."

"NO!" Tempo cried out in fright. "Anything but that-!"

"Sorry, but you brought it on yourself! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"My Lady, I really wish you would stop that," Lord Ranma said with a slight case of mild annoyance.

"Hey, I got to be me," Queen Lunacy grinned.

Meanwhile, back on Earth-One, Ronin (aka Ranma Prime) and Ranma confront a restored, and more powerful, Saffron. During the night before, Saffron's henchwoman, Kiima, kidnapped Akane Tendo, and took her back to Mt. Phoenix, located amongst the Byankala Mountain range in China. Since Sailor Cosmos was already "egged" by Kiima, she immediately knew what had happened, and conveyed her feelings. And now, it was a race against time to prevent whatever plan Saffron has, from hatching. So, by themselves, Ronin and Ranma traveled to Jusendo, in order to confront Saffron on his own turf…

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as Ronin held him. "I didn't know you can do this on an extended basis!"

"Anyone with the sufficient amount of ki control can do this," Ronin said. "How do you think Herb was able to dominate our old fight early on?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said with a nod. "And, why are you wearing the mask thing?"

"Superhero business, you know, to allow me to have my privacy."

"But don't you want people to know who you are? I mean, don't you want people to know that you are a good fighter?"

"I used to believe that, until I realized that using a mask prevents my enemies from getting revenge."

"Oh…"

After bypassing the Chinese border guards and security forces, Ronin and Ranma arrived to ther destination.

"We're here," Ronin said, as he landed.

"Hey, I sense a lot of ki around here," Ranma said.

Just then, a familiar face appears.

"Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, we have to get out of here!" Akane yelled, as she ran into Ranma's arms. "Hurry-!"

"How did you escape Mt. Phoenix?" Ronin asked coyly.

"There's no time for this," Akane said. "We have to go-!"

"Not until I deal with Saffron," Ranma said. "So, you can tell your master that we ain't leaving."

"How did you know that I wasn't your precious fiancée?" Kiima-Akane said, as her facial expression displayed contempt.

"Simple. Akane is too much of a prize to be let go."

"Humph. I guess you're not that narrowly focused after all, 'Landling'," Kiima-Akane replied, as bird men surrounded Ranma and Ronin. "If you can be so kind, please follow me…"

"This way!" said one of the guards, as he attempts to push Ronin, only to receive a look that chilled him to the bone. "Er, please…?"

In short order, Ronin and Ranma appear before Saffron, who was clearly in his adult form. He practically glowed as his adorned gold shined brightly.

"Welcome, to my kingdom," Saffron said, as he sarcastically bowed towards his guest, as Kiima took her place at her masters' side. He then focused on Ronin.

"Your mask is not needed, Ranma Saotome. Although you look like this other one, I can tell the difference."

"That's okay," Ronin said dismissively. "Consider it my…security blanket."

"Suit yourself…"

"Where's Akane?" Ranma demanded, as he took a step forward.

"Look above you," Saffron said with a smirk.

Ranma and Ronin looked up to see Akane, contained in a suspended cage.

"Akane!" Ranma said, as he was about to leap up to retrieve his "uncute" fiancée. "Hang on, Akane, I'll-"

"Wait!" Ronin said, as he immediately spots the ofuda tags that were placed all around the cage.

"Let me go!" Ranma yelled. "I got to get to her!"

"The cage has been booby-trapped," Ronin said. "You get anywhere near her, and those tags will explode."

"Very perspective of you, Ronin," Saffron said with a smirk. "You are not like the Ranma that I know very well."

"Let her go, or I'll make you pay!" Ranma said. "I didn't return from wherever just so that I lose Akane!"

"And you won't have to," Saffron said. "You can get your Akane back, if you defeat your other self."

"Ranma, he's trying to goad you into doing something dumb," Ronin said. He suddenly sense movement, just as he avoids a punch to the face. "Otherwise, things might spiral out of control, with your hot-headedness…"

Pause.

"I can't believe I'm the calm one here."

"Shut up!" Ranma yelled, as he shifts his feet into a loose fighting stance. "I'll deal with Saffy later, after I deal with you!"

Ranma began to throw some punches and kicks that began to move faster. However, the attacks proved to be inconsequential.

Ronin replied by pulling off a classic Happosai technique that caused Ranma to flip over and away, after Ronin used his left finger to create the leverage needed to pull off the technique.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he slammed against a nearby wall.

"If you're going to fight me, then fight me, then you should actually fight me," Ronin said drolly. "Otherwise…I might have to take YOUR Akane for me as well. I'm sure she would want a REAL man to be with her. I hope it sinks in that I am more of a perfect mate to Akane than you are."

"Grrrrr!" Ranma said, as he renewed his attack. Meanwhile, Ronin continues to duck and weave Ranma's relentless attack.

Meanwhile, Saffron was observing this battle between the two Ranma's with a keen eye…

"Sire, I think I am bored with this fight," Kiima said. "Those two aren't really going at it."

Just then, a thought ran through Saffron's head. He growls angrily, as he stands up.

"No!" Saffron yells.

And then, Ronin launches a classic attack of his.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ronin yelled, as he threw an uppercut.

Meanwhile, Ranma took the blow, but sailed upward. He moves passed the cage containing Akane, and used the Yamasenken to slice the top of the cage off. Quickly, he tucks, and rolls, and uses his legs to clasp the cut chain around between the sides of his feet. Gritting his teeth, thanks to the unbelievable pressure he was putting his legs and feet, Ranma quickly reaches down, and grabs Akane's lapels, and pulls her up. Meanwhile, Ronin palms the air, and forces the cage to slam into Saffron thanks to the resulting air pressure. With a roar, the cage explodes upon impact, although Kiima was able to jump away in the nick of time. At the same time, Ranma lets go of the chains, tucks, rolls, and lands on his feet with Akane in arms.

"She's okay?" Ronin asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Ranma said, as he looks over at his fiancée. "What now?"

"You get out here with Akane," Ronin said.

"But why?" Ranma replied.

"Because, Saffron's power levels just increased-"

WHOOM!

Saffron emerges from the rubble in all of his glory, as his aura formed a bird made from fire.

"Whoa," Ranma said. "He seems WAY more powerful than I last faced him."

"That's because you defeated Saffron before he reached his full power," Ronin said. "Now, go."

"But-"

Ronin sighs, as he places his hand on Ranma's shoulders, while placing his left index and middle finger on his forehead. One "Inverse Instant Transmission Technique" later, and Ranma and Akane were back in Tokyo, Japan.

"Pretty clever," Saffron said. "Using your fight as a means of misdirection."

"That is the way of the Musabetsu Kakuto, with the first priority seeing to the safety of the innocent and helpless," Ronin said. "But make no mistake: I do plan on defeating you, right here…and NOW."

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: The final chapter is here. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos sits in meditation, in the middle of the courtyard behind the Cherry Hill Temple, as she floats in a lotus position with her eyes closed…

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.

"Meditating somewhat," Sailor Cosmos replied. "I'm monitoring MY Ranma's battle with this world's Saffron."

"You can see what's going on in China?" Nabiki asked, showing rare concern for her younger sister…for a change.

"Sure can," Sailor Cosmos said. "Being one with the cosmos can help."

"Huh?" Usagi said with a confused look.

"Is Akane safe?" Kasumi asked.

Sailor Cosmos opens her eyes.

"Ask her yourself," Sailor Cosmos said.

With a flash of light, Ranma and Akane appear.

"Ranma!" Shampoo said.

"Ranma-honey!" Ukyo said, as she and everyone gather around Ranma, as he sits down Akane on the cobblestone.

"Oh, Akane!" Soun said, as he kneels by his daughter's side.

"Is the girl okay?" Genma said. "And where is the other Ranma?"

"He's back there fighting Saffron," Ranma said disappointedly. He wanted to be on hand to see what his alternate counterpart could do.

"And Akane's okay, I think…"

"She could still be 'egged'," Ryouga said with a nod. He then turns towards his rival. "So, was it easy to rescue her?"

"Not exactly," Ranma said. "Saffy had set up a trap that would blow up on Akane, and whoever was around her cage, if her cage was tampered with."

"Well, I guess you pulled it off, Ranma," Nabiki said. "Thanks."

"What was that?" Ranma said with a grin. He wanted to hear Nabiki thank him again."

"Don't push your luck, Saotome."

Mamoru turns towards Sailor Cosmos.

"Can't you help Akane?" Mamoru asked.

"I think so," Sailor Cosmos said, as she caused her Moon Staff to appear. She the raise her staff high into the air, above her head…

"I call upon Hecate, primogenitor of magic and mysteries," Sailor Cosmos said. "I sacrifice these people in your name, so that Akane Tendo, daughter of Soun and Kimiko, can be free of Saffron's curse!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm KIDDING," Sailor Cosmos giggled.

"I hope so," Rei said. "The last thing I want is our Usagi becoming a megalomaniac."

"Hey!" Usagi said.

"Just get on with it, will ya?" Makoto said to Sailor Cosmos with annoyance.

"Right. MOON HEALING: ESCALATION!"

The jewel at the end of her Moon Staff glows, as did Akane. A bell appeared overhead, and rang once.

DING!

"Done," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lowers her staff.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked anxiously.

"See for yourself…"

Ranma looks down at Akane, who opens her eyes.

"Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma?" Akane replied.

"You…okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just checking, you know."

"Oh."

"Well, I wouldn't want you, you know, get hurt because of the trouble you get mixed up in."

"ME? It's your fault that I get into trouble in the first place, you jerk!"

"Well, um, see if I care, the next time you get into trouble, you uncute-"

Akane cuts Ranma off by punching him in the face.

"RANMA!" Ukyo and Shampoo say in unison.

"Oh, good, Akane's all better now," Kasumi said with a gentle smile.

"Ah, the heck with it," Ranma said, as he turns towards Sailor Cosmos. "Um, can you-?"

"You want to make out?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she began to apply lipstick to her mouth.

"Um, no I wanted to know if you can do something for us to see how the other me is doing."

"Sure, but we don't have to use magic for us to see MY Ranma's fight with YOUR Saffron," Sailor Cosmos said.

"We don't?" Minako said.

"Nope. Ami, can you lock onto the coordinates of Mt. Phoenix, Western China, and then use the Stargate we had built to boost a created virtual window for HD?"

"Yes," Ami said. "I can do that."

"Wow, you're so smart, Other Usagi," Usagi said.

"And you can as well, if you act now, and sign up for the 'Usagi Tsukino School of Self-Teaching!" Sailor Cosmos said.

"…What?"

Once Ami made the proper modifications to her Mercury Computer, everyone could see what was going on between Ronin and Saffron…

The walls of the throne room of the Phoenix Folk seemed to buckle, as Saffron's aura began to form into a perfect, fiery sphere. He began to float towards Ronin.

"I am sure that you fought a version of me, from where you are from, Landling," Saffron said. "However, unlike him, I have reached my potential, and have become one with the Phoenix Force!"

"So?" Ronin said. "And, yeah, I had to deal with MY Saffy, and most likely have to deal with him again, too. But I'll defeat you AND him all the same, over and over again, if need be."

"You will learn to respect your better, Landling," Saffron said, as discharged a sphere with the look and power of a small sun.

Ronin assessed his situation and laughed, as he grabs the sphere, and dissipates its energy.

"You think I'm easily impressed?" Ronin said. "Let me show you something impressive…"

Ronin charges up his battle aura, as he began to glow.

"I've dealt with avatars of the Phoenix Force before, so you have to do better than that…"

Ronin gets into a loose fighting stance.

"Round One."

"Why, you-!" Saffron said, as he charges forward.

Ronin crosses his forearms and formed an X, deflecting an intended blow. The force of Saffron's initial attack forced Ronin to slide backwards, causing the floor to buckle up.

Suddenly, Saffron teleports behind Ronin, and throws an attack that consists of a right-cross, knee strike and a reverse spin kick that created intense contrails in their wake. Ronin grunts, even as his battle aura had to compensate for Saffron's aura. He figured out that Saffron was using his battle aura to inflict physical punishment, even while he attacked to inflict more damage unto his opponent.

Ronin flips over, twists his body to face Saffron, and then discharged a Moka Takabisha energy attack from both hands while upside down. The short range of Ronin's attack inflicted enough damage to give Saffron to step back from his assault. However, upon touching down, Ronin pressed his own attack by a flurry of high speed punches. A few hundred had gotten through before Saffron used his own enhanced speed to swat Ronin's punches aside. This was followed up with the Lord of the Phoenix folk to open his mouth to deliver a concentrated blast of hot energy.

"Whoa!" Ronin said, as he narrowly avoids the strike with a simple twist. However, not backing down, Ronin connects with a solid right cross to Saffron's face after twisting his body.

"Grrrr!" Saffron growls, as he grabs Ronin's arm with one hand, so that he could break it at the joint with his other hand.

Seeing this, Ronin chambers his leg, and performs a front kick to Saffron's stomach. The force of the blow throws Saffron throws Saffron out of the palace itself.

"Round two," Ronin replied, before he flies out of the palace to chase after the Phoenix Lord…

As soon as Ronin was outside, he immediately noticed that the skies above were full of stars…literally.

"Behold, my full fury!" Saffron proclaims, as his wings spread outward in all their blazing glory.

"Idiot!" Ronin yelled. "You're going to injure your people by doing that!"

"It doesn't matter, Landling! They serve to live and die at my whim! And besides, I can always use the sacred waters of Jusendo to turn the people of YOUR homeland into a new race of Phoenix Folk, and set up a new kingdom…"

Pause.

"At least, turn the survivors of YOUR homeland into a new race of Phoenix Folk, once it has been said and done!"

With that, Saffron causes the mini-stars to rain down on Ronin.

As the many Fireballs began their descent, Ronin quickly referred to all of his skills he has accumulated over the years. He then formulated a plan of action before initiated his counter-strike. After all, the power of each sphere was enough to do some serious damage.

"I got to collect these things, and send them back where they came from!" Ronin said, as he initiated a "Cold Hiryu Shoten Ha" attack to draw in the Saffron's attack, since cold air is heavier than hot air. But Ronin knew that simply drawing Saffron's attack was not enough. So, he applied a modification of the infamous Happo-Yen Shiatsu to the situation, first by tossing a 100-yen piece into the air to create the point of focus, and then using his ability to manipulate his battle aura to draw in the energy into a single, giant sphere.

"Okay," Ronin said, as he saw that the sphere was coming down on top of him. He then palmed the air, forcing the giant Fireball back towards Saffron.

"Fool!" Saffron yelled. "I am of the fire element! You can't stop me with my own attack-!"

Suddenly, Saffron received a flying uppercut that causes Saffron to see stars.

"Arrgh!"

"Yeah, I know," Ronin said with a smirk. He took advantage of Saffron's arrogance, by leaping into the air while corkscrewing through the giant Fireball.

"That's what a feint is all about," Ronin said, as he floated in front of Saffron. "I haven't even begun to use my true power."

"Funny, neither have I," Saffron said, as he began to change, as his body burned away. It then expanded into a giant, flaming orange/red bird.

"I/we have become one with the Phoenix Force!" Saffron boomed. "I/we have destroyed entire worlds."

"Big deal. I can build bombs to do that, as well as use a martial arts technique to do that as well. So far, I am NOT impressed."

"You should be," Saffron replied. "I/we are of the cosmos; I/we can be everywhere…"

Ronin frowns at first, and then realizes what Saffron meant.

"You created a doppelganger after I knocked you outside of your throne room," Ronin said.

"Brilliant deduction, Landling, I must say. But that won't prevent me from getting my vengeance, one way or another."

With that, a halo briefly forms around Saffron, just before he discharged a wave of concentrated fire.

"Gah!" Ronin replied, realizing that his concentration had been briefly broken, thanks to Saffron's revelation. Saffron then takes the initiative, and grabs with his flaming bird claw, and-

"BURN!" Saffron roared.

"Ah!" Ronin replied, as he felt his flesh burn. He knew that while he could ultimately beat the enhanced Saffron, the damage would be great; it would also trigger a response from an old friend…

_If you use your power to its logical conclusion, I will have no choice but to retrieve you, for sake of the Universe…_

'Then I guess I'll have no choice,' Ronin thought. 'Hopefully, Lorien isn't watching…'

Ronin delve deep into himself. He hated the idea of using any tool or weapon to win a fight, whether metallurgical or biological, but lives were now on the line. After all, a martial artists' first duty is to protect the weak and helpless…as well as the innocent.

Ronin then closes his eyes, and then opens them to reveal his heritage: the Sharingan. Thye Sharingan was a unique bloodline trait that allows the possessor to do a number of visual centric abilities, such as increased eye-hand coordination, copying martial arts techniques and hypnosis. Ronin was bothered by the second ability because he always prides himself in being able to adapt to any combat situation, and not because he copied someone else's abilities. As result, he rarely, if ever, utilized the Sharingan, viewing it as a cheap "tool" to have. However, in rare cases, using the 'Copy-Wheel Eye Technique' can make a difference between life and death.

"Now," Ronin said, as his eyes shifted from "Stage Three Sharingan"—red eyes, with three tomoe marks in each eye—to red eyes with a black swirl in each eye. This act boosted his power pool considerably, which is why Saffron paused a bit.

"What this?" Saffron said, as he felt his grip on Ronin being loosened.

"The beginning of the end of this fight," Ronin said, as he began to expand the potency of his battle aura. "Round three…"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: The final chapter is here. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Well, we're screwed," Sailor Cosmos said. "And not in the way I like, either."

"Oh, my god, it's over!" Usagi said. "What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO-?"

SLAP!

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she turned towards Rei. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, you need it, that's why!" Rei replied.

"You're just being mean! WAH-!"

"Usagi, calm down!" Luna said, as she, Artemis, Diana, Chibiusa and the rest of the Sailor Scouts entered the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"We got here as soon as possible," Chibiusa said. "Did we miss anything?"

"Oh, the possible end of all of our lives," Makoto said.

"Huh?"

Just then, rose petals, both blue and black appeared to swarm the area.

"Mamoru, are you-?" Usagi asked.

"Not me," Mamoru said.

"No, it is us," said Tatewaki Kuno, as he and his sister Kodachi appeared on horseback.

"Oh, no!" Ranma said. "I thought we are able to ditch those two today."

Akane turned towards her older sister Nabiki.

"Nabiki, you didn't, did you?" Akane said.

"A girl has to eat, you know," Nabiki said.

"Oh, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said, as she leaped off Kuno's horse, and land into Ranma's arms. "You should've told me that you would be out and about today."

"No, I shouldn't," Ranma said.

"Kodachi, get away from Ranma!" Akane said.

"Humph," Kodachi said, as she got on her own two feet. "Be glad that we are on holy ground, peasant. Otherwise, I would have to deal with you thusly."

"See, Shampoo?" Mousse said, as he hugged Artemis, without his glasses. "Saotome's dalliance should finally tell you that he's not worthy of your affections."

"Hey, buddy, wrong person," Artemis said.

"I'm over here, you blind fool!" Shampoo said.

"What is our plan of action?" Soun said.

"Ranma could simply defeat this Saffron again," Genma said. "He has done it before."

"Not say anything negative, but we're dealing with a more powerful character here," Ukyo said. "From what Ranchan has told me, he barely won his fight against Saffron."

"Not to stroke Ranma already inflated ego any further, he won because he had help from me," Ryouga said.

"I have to admit that Ryouga's right," Ranma said.

"Ranma, are you feeling well?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You have never would admit that Ryouga had helped you in anything."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Ranma laughed good-naturedly. "To be honest, I wouldn't admit that I would need help on anything, unless it's to go for another round with an opponent."

"You sound different, Ranma," Akane said.

"Well, it's just that after meeting the Other Ranma, and going to China with him to rescue you, I realize that I haven't even reached my true potential. And I couldn't have gotten to this point without your help…"

Ranma turns towards Ryouga, Kuno and Mousse.

"I even have to thank you guys for allowing me to become a better martial artist."

"Do not think that anything I do is for your benefit, Saotome," Kuno said. "I consider you a foul sorcerer who has dominion over the fair Akane Tendo, and the pigtailed goddess."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Chibiusa asked. She then turned towards the other Moon Princess.

"Can us what's going on?"

"Long story made short, one of Ranma Saotome's enemies is on his way to kill as many people in Japan as possible, before enslaving the survivors, and before he turns them into bird people," Sailor Cosmos said.

"We're going to be bird-people?" Hotaru asked shyly.

"That is not something I want to hear," Haurka said. "I do not want to have wings."

"Technically, you having wings would be in keeping with your guardianship, Haruka," Michiru said.

"Oh, I see."

"But we will all dead first, long before then," Setsuna said. "Lord Saffron will not have any potential threat around long enough for any of us to be transmuted into 'avian humanoids'."

"I would hate to lay eggs instead of giving birth the mammalian way," Ami said.

"Don't knock it until you tried it," Sailor Cosmos said.

"You were a bird woman or something?" Usagi said in fright.

"No, but I had my mind switched with a chicken one time by this sorceress named 'Morgana Le Fey', as a form of payback. I would have ended up on her dinner table, had it not been for the actions of MY Ranma, and our friend named Arthur…"

Pause.

"God, I hate her guts, even now."

"…"

"So, you and your Ranma have been together for a long time, eh?" Akane said.

"We celebrated our 1000th wedding anniversary recently," Sailor Cosmos said with a sigh. "I remember it how it all started: I had come back from the dead as a clone of my original body, and Ranma, being Ranma, was overly protective of me. He…helped me reclaim my humanity, even as we fled from our enemies. We…ended up crashing on a planet, where we adopted a young boy together. Heh. Ranma told me that he never wanted to let me go, and felt that we should get married, in order to give our new son a proper family. I told him that I couldn't, because we wouldn't be able to consummate our marriage, especially since I came back as a virgin."

"Eeep!" Usagi said.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

"What does 'consummate' mean?" Ranma asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this kind of conversation.

"It means having sex, Ranma-baby," Nabiki said. "And that'll be 1000-yen."

"But I didn't-!"

"Grrrrr!" Shampoo said, as she clutched her weapons. She was very tempted to attack this person, only to remind herself that her Ranma was not Shampoo's Ranma…"

"Why couldn't you consummate?" Akane asked hesitantly.

"When I came back as my own clone, the ph in my bloodstream turned out to be less than zero."

"Oh, my," Ami said.

"What's so special about that?" Minako asked.

"Ph is the term used to measure acids in liquids," Ami said. "Water has a ph of 7, which is seen as 'neutral'; no acid what's so ever. However, if the ph is higher, the liquid become poisonous to people."

"In plain speak, please?" Minako asked.

"Generally speaking, a base has no chemical reaction. Think what happens when you put baking soda in water, and when you put baking soda in vinegar. There will be a chemical reaction in the latter, rather than the former."

"Because, the vinegar is acidic?" Usagi offered.

Nearly everyone did a double-take when Usagi offered her answer.

"What? Isn't there chemical reactions in cooking?"

"Why, yes," Ami said with a smile. "And you're correct, Usagi."

"Oh, good!"

"So, what about the Other Usagi?" Rei asked.

"If what Other Usagi is correct about her ph rating, then her blood is so acidic, then her blood is enough liquefy metal. And since Other Usagi came back a virgin, well…"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said.

"Yikes," Mamoru said, as he instinctively covered himself, while looking at his beloved.

"What?" Ranma asked in a confused look.

"Well, um, Ranma, it's like this," Akane said, as she whispered into Ranma's ear.

"WHAT?"

"Ha!" Ryouga said. "Serves you right for cheating on Akane!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Ranma said. He then turns towards Sailor Cosmos.

"So, what happened?"

"We got married."

"But, well…"

"We didn't consummate for years, until a way was found to lower the ph in my blood…"

Pause.

"We had such a wonderful second honey," Sailor Cosmos said with a contented sigh. "The things we did that first night-"

"Would you stop that?" Akane yelled. She then turned towards Ranma.

"And YOU don't get any ideas with HER!"

"What did we do?" Usagi and Ranma said in unison.

"Anyway, my point is that my life was complete, when Ranma came into my life, and he found something in me, after the death of his Akane. To be sure, I felt apprehensive about getting into a relationship with someone else other than Mamoru, but Ranma's efforts paid off. After all, if he was willing to wait to be with me, after a cure was found for me, then why not take a chance at a new love?"

Sailor Cosmos turns towards Akane.

"Akane, don't waste time. Take a chance of your Ranma…"

Sailor Cosmos then turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma, open your eyes to the possibility of finding love. You never know who you're going to get…"

Sailor Cosmos then turned towards Mamoru and Usagi.

"You two deserve each other," Sailor Cosmos said. "Mamoru, let Usagi find her own way, so she can grow up into the woman she needs to be. Usagi, don't be afraid of the unknown. You made it this far, you can go even further, if you believe in yourself and those around you."

Pause.

"Sailor Moon says!" Sailor Cosmos said with a smile.

"Can I have what you've been taking?" Haruka said, which resulted in getting gently jabbed by Michiru.

"Princess, I consulted with the other members of the Council of Sailor Pluto, and we discovered a problem," Sailor Pluto said.

"Oh?" Sailor Cosmos said.

"Apparently, your counterpart in the Anti-verse has dealt a crushing blow with your allies within the Orchestra, with the assistance of the Symphony."

"You mean Sailor Chaos is at it again?"

"Sailor Chaos is still around?" Makoto asked.

"Different Sailor Chaos," Sailor Cosmos said. "Where I'm from, MY Sailor Chaos is Neo-Queen Lunacy of Obsidian from the Anti-verse, an evil version of me. She's a real witch, and a pain in the butt."

"Well, this 'pain in the butt' is on the verge of destroying your world, this world and many others, with the help of some entity named 'Oblivion', who, if I may add, took a form similar to yours."

"Got it," Sailor Cosmos said. "Then I need to prepare for her."

"What about Saffron?" Akane asked. "He's on his way here!"

"Akane, you are here with Ranma, and your friends. You also have the Sailor Scouts here. What should you do with this information?"

"We…fight together?"

"Bingo. I'll help you deal with Saffron, but you and the others have to take point."

"Well, leave it to me," Ranma said confidently.

"No, leave it to us," Ryouga said. "You're not going to muck this up with me around."

"Count on us, then," Soun said proudly. "I will stand by my children and their friend's side to defeat this monstrosity. Right, Saotome?"

Silence.

"Saotome-?"

"Grrouf!" said Genma-panda, as he was playing with an old tire.

"…"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Pop!" Ranma yelled.

"So, what are you going to do while we're cannon fodder?" Rei said with a smirk.

"I have to prepare for a place to put Saffron away, and to do that, I have increase my power," Sailor Cosmos said.

"What do you mean…increase your power?" Makoto asked.

"My Ranma isn't the only one who has become more powerful over the years," Sailor Cosmos said. "Every one, stand back."

"Oh, yes," Rei said. "Let's see you power-up…"

"Yes, let's," Sailor Cosmos said, as her eyes turned white. "MOON POWER EVOLUTION!"

With a flash of light, power began to erupt from Sailor Cosmos' being. For some reason, there was some sort of soundtrack accompanying this eruption.

"Where is that music coming from?" Ukyo asked.

"It's a Sailor Scout thing," Minako said.

"Shampoo wish to have soundtrack for her entrance!" Shampoo said.

"Mine would be a symphony!" Kodachi said.

"Yeah, from a horror movie," Akane said with a smirk.

When the light show disappeared, Sailor Cosmos' appearance was different. Her overall size had increased, she was blue skinned, her hair and eyes were glowing white, her Crescent moon mark was glowing white, as she had swirly, glowing tattoos that were seen in on her exposed flesh. Other than that, her clothes remained the same.

"Whoa," Haruka said.

"What are you?" Ami asked.

"I achieved godhood a long time ago, and this is the result," Sailor Cosmos said. "I don't use it much unless I deal with other gods, demon lords or extraterrestrial beings."

"Will…I become like this someday?" Usagi asked.

"Not necessarily. Every legend has its potential to become something more. I know MY Ranma has."

"You mean, I look like you?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, no. MY Ranma has a different look, when he is in, well, god mode. I am surprised that he hasn't utilized it by now."

"Hmmmm…"

"Great, Ranma is going to get even a bigger ego," Ryouga said.

"Anyway, you all have ten minutes before Saffron touches down to Tokyo," Sailor Cosmos said. "I'll try to help out as best I can, but my main priority is to the trap I will set for Saffron."

"Well, I guess we have no choice," Ranma said. He then looked at his 'crew', and then at the Sailor Scouts.

"So, you guys are ready?" Ranma asked.

"Just hold us back!" Usagi said with a broad smile.

"I will need to consult with the gods for an appropriate strategy," Rei said.

"Well, what do you want?" Sailor Cosmos said with a grin.

"I meant REAL gods, not wannabe gods."

"Careful. I'm an 'Old Testament; kind of gal. I might have to take your first born."

"You're not even Christian, or Jewish!"

"I kid."

Rei shakes her head in reply. Win or lose, it's going to be a LONG day.

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in China, Ronin was already engaged in battle with Saffron. Well, a part of him anyway.

"Ha!" Ronin yelled, as he utilized the 'Heavenly Buddha Palm" to deliver a heavy pressure wave at Saffron.

"Gah!" Saffron replied back, as he used his fire-laden wings to deflect the bulk of the damage, only to be forced into side of a nearby mountain. "Oof!"

Ronin then rushes toward Saffron, only to receive a deadly swipe from a blade weapon.

"Ah!" Ronin said, as he felt his arm get cut. He turns towards the source of the attack to see Saffron's army. However, each of them had a bright yellow, and gave off heat signatures similar to Saffron himself. However, their energy signatures were exactly like Saffron's, and had a zombie-like expression on their faces.

'Mind control?' Ronin thought. 'Possession…?'

Ronin then turned to face the Phoenix Lord again.

"What did you to your people?"

"They have become extensions of my will, of course," Saffron said, as his flames died down a bit, revealing the human face of Ronin's opponent.

"So, you decided to cheat?"

"Really now. How can I 'cheat', if my subjects are now extensions of my being?"

Ronin frowns. He detected no spiritual or mental center within this horde, concluding that Saffron had essentially murdered his own people as a tactic against him. So, they could be seen as legitimate targets. However, if there was a chance to restore them back to normal…

Ronin didn't get the chance to decide on his next course of action, when, suddenly, he was swarmed by the Phoenix Folk.

"Oof!" Ronin said, as he felt his jaw being hit by Kiima's war mace. Due to being enhanced by Saffron, who was drawing power from the Phoenix Force, Ronin actually felt the hit.

"Ow!"

"Since my last encounter with you, well, someone like you, I've studied the lore of my people thoroughly," Saffron said. "While it is true that the Phoenix Folk and the Musk Dynasty share the same root, when powerful martial artist chose to take on animals for wives, it is the first of the phoenix princes who discovered the truth of the phoenix. For, you see, the phoenix is the living representation of a greater force of nature, of the universal cycle of life, death and rebirth, something that those of the dragon kind do not have. That is why it is hard for my kind to be killed, and why we are always destined to come back…"

Pause.

"However, unlike my previous incarnations, I learned to harness my past incarnations. Upon delving deeper, I learned of my connection to the Phoenix Force, which has allowed me to truly become a god."

"Eighty-seven," Ronin said.

"What was that?"

"Don't mind me."

"No, I want to know what you mean by that number?"

"Well, I like to keep track of the number of times I face someone who makes the proclamation that they have become a god, even if they aren't really gods. And you, my friend, are the 87th person who has said that to me…"

Suddenly, Ronin expanded his battle aura outward in an explosive way, shrugging off his opponents in the process.

"And you will be 88th person to be defeated by me who said that."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It does if you factor the other me. I'm sure he and the others will end up defeating you as well."

"How dare you!" Saffron roared, as he created a heated, plasma stream that lanced outward like a ribbon. Ronin narrowly avoid the attack long enough to see the ribbon slice into a nearby mountain like a hot knife through butter.

"Huh, this is going to be a bit much," Ronin mused.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo…

"The other Saffron should be here by now," Ranma said. "I can…feel something."

"Are you sure that Saffron is here, Other Usagi?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He is here in the city," Sailor Cosmos replied, as she floated in a lotus position. She was concentrating on preparing her trap, while the others were to deal with Saffron himself.

"But his energy signature has been…diffused…"

Pause.

"I can pinpoint his position, but I would have to stop my ritual, and begin again."

"From my divining, I received a vision of a great bird crewing up the root of a tree," Sailor Mars said. "And then, that bird laid eggs that hatched more birds to chew the root of the tree some more. It was a really strange vision..."

Just then, Nabiki's cell phone ring.

"Hmmm?" Nabiki said, as she answered her phone. "Moshi, moshi…?"

"I can't believe Nabiki brought her phone with her at a time like this," Akane said.

"Business never ends," Nabiki said. "Wait, slow down. WHAT? Gosunkugi, how many? HELLO?"

"What is it, sister?" Kasumi asked.

"Assuming that Gosunkugi is correct, Saffron is here in the city, but he is attacking Nerima, starting with the school," Nabiki said.

"But why would 'bird-man' attack school, instead of here?" Shampoo asked.

"Why would you say that?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm the one Saffy would be after," Ranma replied. "Unless…"

Ranma turns towards Sailor Mars.

"Does this place have a lot of spiritual power?"

"It does," Sailor Mars said. "In fact, the Sailor Scouts uses this place as a sanctuary to hide in plain sight. In fact, it sits on a dragon point."

"Dragon point?" Ranma asked.

"It's a place where the greatest concentration of Earth energy exists," Sailor Pluto said. "It fact, it is one of the key energy signatures for the future Crystal Tokyo."

"I didn't know that," Sailor Moon said. "But that doesn't explain why this Saffron guy isn't attacking us."

"It's because of the high energy that this place emits that prevents our individual auras from being detected," Rei said. "And it does help that this place is heavily warded."

"Then that means that the Hikawa Shrine is a blind spot," Ryouga said. "But, how was I able to be here without getting lost?"

"Perhaps the spirits guided you here?" Sailor Mars offered.

"Yeah, the spirits of misdirection," Ranma said with a smirk.

"You, if today was any other day, we'd rumble right now," Ryouga replied.

"So, how are we going to deal Saffron?" Mousse asked. "Clearly, the moment we leave this place, the sooner Saffron will find us."

"Then we march forward, and deal with this braggart," Kuno said, as he stuck out his chest. "Some of us were born in the bosom of the land of the rising sun. The world begins with us. Therefore, we have to honor are sacred duty as its gate keepers."

"Or, we can seriously kick butt and take names," Ranma said with a smirk.

"What we do now, Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Some of us have to stay here in reserve, to defend Sailor Cosmos."

"The Outers can certainly do that," Sailor Uranus said.

"And we can easily be called upon to assist you all if need be," Sailor Neptune said. She then turned towards Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Moon, who were milling about the courtyard.

"And we have more than Sailor Cosmos to protect."

"Then it's settled," Sailor Moon said with determination. "Six of us will accompany Ranma and five of his friends to take the fight directly to this Saffron guy."

"Are you sure you are up to the challenge, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

Sailor Moon turned towards Sailor Cosmos, who was in deep meditation…

"Somehow, Other Usagi made it through the worse of her experience," Sailor Moon said. "If she can, so can I…"

She then turned to look at Ranma. Her feelings about him were complicated, knowing that her counterpart had a full life with this overly-confidant, teenage boy…

"Um, Ranma, I, um…"

"I know, it's weird for me, too," Ranma said with a broad smile. He then extends a hand in friendship.

"Allies?" Ranma asked.

"Friends," Sailor Moon said with a smile of her own, as she accepts the hand in friendship.

"And so, it begins," Sailor Cosmos said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tuxedo Mask asked with suspicion. He wasn't sure if he should challenge Ranma to ensure his place in his Usagi's heart or not, even though it was clear that the Ranma Saotome of this world was not interested in HIS Usagi…

"Yeah, what about it?" Akane said angrily. Like Tuxedo Mask, she felt the same way about the Usagi Tsukino of this world…

"On my world, MY Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew of MY world became close friends and allies," Sailor Cosmos said. "In fact, our lineages will be linked by blood and marriage…"

Pause.

"For example, on my world, the child of Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki would go on to marry into alien royalty of my bloodline."

"WHAT?" Ranma and Ryouga yelled in unison. They then turned towards each other with suspicion.

"My son would never marry his rival!" Genma yelled. "I would have raised him a man amongst men."

"I never said my world's Ranma and Ryouga married."

"Huh?"

"One of Ranma's enemies kidnapped him and Ryouga, and created a clone child for the sake of creating a living weapon. And due to Ranma's curse, the child was born a girl."

"Oh, okay…I guess…"

"What happened to her?" Kasumi asked.

"We took her to the distant future, away from Ranma's enemies, so she could be raised a normal life," Sailor Cosmos said. "We decided that for the child's well-being, Ranma and Ryouga accepted the role as co-parents, even though both disliked the idea of being perceived to be 'romantically' linked, even thought that was not the case at all. It was only later that the girl learned of the truth, and, in fact, took it well…"

Pause.

"At any rate, she would grow up to be a powerful fighter in her own right as 'Sailor Ixion'."

"'Sailor Ixion'?" Sailor Pluto said with concern. "But that would mean-"

"Yes, Setsuna, she has possession of the fabled 'Blade of Ixion', which I fully endorse."

"What is so special about this blade?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked.

"It's a weapon capable of killing gods and powerful entities permanently," Sailor Pluto said. "Unfortunately, no one senshi was capable of handling the blade, so Queen Serenity had the weapon sealed away…"

Pause.

"Although, we could have used it the night the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the Negaverse."

"But, do you have access to that blade?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then have it ready," Sailor Moon said. "We're not taking any chances."

"Princess, the reason why the Blade of Ixion is deadly is because the last senshi to wield it died," Sailor Pluto said. "When it kills, it kills not just the target but as the wielder as well…"

Sailor Pluto turns towards Sailor Cosmos.

"But you must have found a way, correct?"

"No, I didn't," Sailor Cosmos said. "All I know is that only those who are destined to wield the blade will master it. All others need not apply."

"And you?"

"Never possessed the weapon, but Ranma's daughter did."

"Well, the idea of me with a kid with 'P-chan' still disgusts me," Ranma replied.

"On that, we have agreement," Ryouga said.

"I can't believe that Ryouga would be with Ranma," Ukyo said. "I'm a real woman, you know!"

"Could you not say that?" Ranma said.

"Maybe Shampoo consider Pig-Boy rival?" Shampoo said.

"I'm not interested in Ranma!" Ryouga said. "Mousse, could you tell your 'girlfriend' that?"

"Mousse not Shampoo's girlfriend!"

"But Shampoo, why not?" Mousse asked desperately.

"Too little time to list."

"So, I want to be clear, again, I am NOT interested in Ranma!"

"That is good to know, peasant," Kodachi said dangerously. "Otherwise, I might have to consider feeding my pets pork."

"Grrrrr!" Ryouga said. "Ranma, it's all your fault-!"

"Cease!" Kuno said. "As much as I wish to end the existence of Ranma Saotome, we all are needed."

"Wow," Nabiki said. "For once, Kuno makes sense."

"Even I can see the seriousness of the situation," Kuno said, as he took a practice swing of his wooden blade. "There will be other times for recrimination."

Meanwhile at the Cat Café, Saffron smiles at his handiwork, as he surveys his eggs. But these were not Surikomi Eggs, the kind that can force a person into obedience. These were a new kind of eggs that Saffron had created.

"With my 'Rebirthing Eggs', I can create an army to serve me, using the local population to do so," Saffron said, as he lends his energy to speed up the rebirth process…

There was a noticeable crack in one of the eggs, as Saffron grinned. He had hoped to enslave as many martial artists as possible for his army, to be used against his foe.

"Yes, yes-!"

A beautiful, long-haired girl emerges from her egg. She looks around, confused as to how she found herself to be in such a predicament…

"You," Saffron said.

The girl turns towards Saffron, as she instinctively spread her new wings.

"Yes, my Lord?" the girl said.

"You will lead my army against the others, even if one of them is your great-granddaughter…Cologne."

The confuse look gives way to a steel look of determination.

"By your command, Lord Saffron," Cologne said. "It shall be fulfilled…"

**Tbc. **


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in China…

"Heh," Ronin said, as he spun around using the Gentle Fist, a martial arts style that was developed by the Hyuga clan to take advantage of a bloodline the enabled them to "see" 359 degrees without the need to change directions. In fact, Ronin and Sailor Cosmos learned the Gentle Fist from their dear friend Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the clan, even though neither Ronin nor Sailor Moon could ever master the secrets of the Hyuga's use of the Gentle Fist. However, Ronin made up the lack of having the Hyuga bloodline trait with his mastery over "Aura Sensing", and used that ability in conjunction with the Gentle Fist and his mastery over aerial combat to great effect.

"Palm!" Ronin said, as he struck a blow at one of the Phoenix Folk. Another one moved to strike him from behind. Ronin performed a rear kick. This would go on for a few minutes, before every single member of Lord Saffron's "army" had been neutralized.

"Kick! Strike! Punch! Bash! Goose-!"

"Hey!" Kiima said, as she covered herself while blushing furiously.

"Er, sorry about that," Ronin said. "Sometimes, I get a bit carried away a bit."

"Grrrr!" Kiima yelled, as she charged forward. "How dare you-!"

Ronin quickly used his ninja arts to form a series one mudra hands signals to initiate a jutsu with one hand, while placing two fingers, from his other hand, on his lips.

"Special Jutsu: Charlotte's Web!" Ronin said. Having been in the custody of the infamous Orochimaru, a criminal shinobi from his world, Ronin picked up a few shinobi jutsus. But in particular, Ronin made a pact with Ananasa, the queen of the Spiders, to summon her and her children in battle, as well as learn secrets from her kinfolk, the Kumo (a were-spider clan). In fact, Ronin had a friend named "Maiko", a member of the Kumo and resident of Otogakure, who guided Ronin in quest to petition Ananasa. This didn't preclude Ronin from forming other such pacts. In fact, he has made pacts many times in the past, such as his pact with Lady Byokko of the Cats, Lord Gamabunta of the Toads, and even King Manda of the Snakes. For him, forming these pacts have more to do with learning a new martial arts technique, no matter how esoteric, than to have a summoning companion to rely on in battle. Besides, Ronin likes to battle by himself…

"Woosh!" Ronin said, just before he spewed a stream of web from his mouth.

"What?" Kiima said, as she was engulfed by the weapon. She was surprised that her opponent could perform such a trick.

"Ack-!"

"Gotcha," Ronin said, as he grabs the cocoon containing Kiima. He then swoops down to the tree line, and deposits Kiima onto a nearby branch.

"Now, where is that naughty bird," Ronin said.

Suddenly, a sharp lance is stabbed through his body.

"Ack!" Ronin said. He then turns around to see Saffron. He had stabbed Ronin in the back…literally. He then felt his body freezing up, as he realized that the pronged weapons could only be one thing.

"That's the difference between you and me, Saotome," Saffron said, as he pushed his dragon key weapon, the Gekkaja. It was the mate to the phoenix key weapon, the Kinjakan. They served as the turn keys to the Phoenix and Dragon faucets at Jusendo, but can act as weapons. While the Kinjakin heats up water, the Gekkaja freezes water.

"You are too 'human' to consider sacrificing others for a victory, which is why you will lose. So, FREEZE to death."

"Heh, you think that?" Ronin said with a grin. During the battle, his mask was torn, allowing Saffron to see his mouth.

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Ronin's features became like that of a silhouette, before exploding into hundreds of small spiders.

"What?" Saffron said in surprise, before he felt dozens of threads wrapped around his body. He turned towards the source to see Ronin. At first, he tried to break his binds, but realized quickly that the threads were made from solidified energy of some kind…

"Substitution Jutsu," Ronin said, satisfied that his "chakra threads" contain his foe. "Cheap, but effective."

Before Saffron could react, Ronin yanks Saffron around, and spins the Phoenix King around like a whip, and slams him towards the mountainside. He then quickly slips into pocket space, links his chakra threads to a pair of curved blades, and then threw them. Ronin threw the blades faster than Saffron's descent, which then proceeds to loop around the Phoenix Lord until he was secured. Upon looping in the direction towards Ronin, the threads break off, and return to their master.

"Oof!" Saffron said.

"Now, to finish you off by cooling you down," Ronin said, as he then used the Water Release Jutsu to collect all the moisture from the area.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Ronin said, as he sent a crashing wave of water in the shape of a cold dragon. As much as Ronin preferred to use hot energy, the last thing he wanted was to feed Saffron.

As quickly as it appeared, the Water Dragon rushed towards Saffron. However, Saffron replied by enlarging the flames surrounding his own wings, breaking the threads that bound him in the process, and then used them to cut the proverbial head of the water-made dragon.

"I'm as hot as the Sun itself," Saffron said. "Water is nothing to me…"

Saffron then flaps his wings, sending out waves of spinning, flaming feathers.

"And neither is your life!"

Ronin smirked, even as he tapped into the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan no Susanoo. He had to delve deep within the coldness of his being. That aspect that was in his blood…

With a crash, Saffron's attack was blocked by ghostly samurai warrior, as Ronin's battle aura solidified into ephemeral "armor". The armor had a cat-like motif, as a blade of pure energy formed in the samurai's hand…

With a single slice, miming Ronin's movements, the samurai neutralized Saffron's strike, forcing the Phoenix King to back up, but not fast enough to avoid being grabbed by Ronin.

"Gah!" Saffron said.

"Stand down," said Ronin, while noting that Saffron's stamina was tougher than the last time he fought his own Saffron.

"Heh, I don't think so," Saffron said, as his eyes glowed. "I am very much prepared to sacrifice all for victory, including this place…"

"No," Ronin said. "You can't-!"

"I did. TENKA SHUNMETSU KOUKYUU DAN…FINALITY!"

With that, Saffron sacrificed one of his bodies to great the equivalent of an atomic explosion. After all, a star was one big nuclear furnace.

The attacked ripped away at Ronin, and began to spread outward. But Ronin was not without his own abilities.

Ronin used Mangekyo Sharingan no Amaterasu to engulf Saffron's fire with its black fire. It was stronger than normal fire, and could only be extinguished once the target is consumed, or when the possessor of the black fire ends it. Once the flames had turned black, Ronin doused the flames completely.

Meanwhile, Kiima had managed to free herself from the webbing, and had witnessed the battle. She had thought that she would die when Lord Saffron committed such a brazen attack to end his opponent's life. However, she had found that Saffron's enemy had survived. She attempted to attack Ronin from behind, when she saw that Ronin was completely exposed, save for his pants and boots. She also realized that Ronin had white hair…

Steeling her resolve, Kiima was about to stab Ronin in the back, when-

"Tell me, Kiima," Ronin said. "Is it worth serving a lord who has no regard for his subjects?"

Kiima hesitated, as Ronin turn to stare at her. Instead of red eyes, they were now a golden yellow.

"Er…"

"I'm hurting, right now, so I don't need any interference from you," Ronin said, as he stood up.

Kiima felt Ronin's energy signature. They were stronger than ever, and getting stronger by the moment.

"Just to let you know, I'm taking the gloves off."

"What do you mean?" Kiima asked.

"I'm going to kill Saffron and the Phoenix Force permanently…"

_If you use your power to its logical conclusion, I will have no choice but to retrieve you for the sake of the Universe…_

"I know, Lorien," Ronin said. "But I don't care. To hell with the consequences…"

And, with that, Ronin takes to the skies like a bat out of hell, leaving damage from the resulting sonic boom in his wake, while leaving Kiima to ponder her thoughts.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Hi-ya!" Shampoo said, as she slammed her foot into the concrete, breaking it into rubble.

Cologne leaps out of the way, with a smirk.

"You are much too slow, great-granddaughter," Cologne said with a smirk. "Even when I was in my old age, I was a better warrior than you."

"You are NOT my great-grandmother!" Shampoo said, as she shifts her movements. She couldn't admit that this person claiming to be one of the matriarchs of the Joketsuzoku was much faster than she…

"Great-grandmother would never betray her people!"

Shampo then slams her bonbori clubs down unto the cement pavement, using a variation of Ryouga Hibiki's 'Breaking Point Technique'. It was a standard Amazon training tool to allow would-be warriors to gain their strength and stamina.

Upon impact, the ground fractured, causing splinters to shoot up towards the skies. Predictably, Cologne dodges and blocks the attack, but this allows Shampoo's other companions to attack.

"Yosh!" Ukyo said, as she threw flour bombs at Cologne. Upon impact, the flour reduced visibility significantly.

"Hmmm," Cologne said, as she found herself wrapped in ribbon, before being yanked towards the ground. "That must be the Kuno girl…"

Cologne then used her staff to pivot instead of smashing into the pavement. She then used her new wings to spin around long enough to initiate a "Hiru Shoten Ha Technique" that scattered her immediate foes. However, when Akane smashed her fist into the ground, the jolt knocked Cologne of her staff.

"Impudent girl!" Cologne said. "I should have ended your life the moment dawned on me-"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Cologne was suddenly surrounded by…bubbles? She attempted to move, but the bubbles did not allow her to do so.

"Blasted!" Cologne growled.

"Will that hurt great-grandmother, Bubble Girl?" Shampoo asked, as she prepared to utilize some special eggs to contain Surikomi eggs. Thankfully, had kept some from the last time when she faced the Phoenix Folk…

"No, but you should hurry," Sailor Mercury said, as she double-checked her tactical data. So far, the damage done by Saffron was minimal, since there were only a few residents who were of Cologne's fight caliber.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Cologne said. "Showing me mercy disappoints me, great-granddaughter."

"Then so be it," Shampoo said tearfully, as she used one of her eggs to egg her great-grandmother.

"Sailor Mercury, how many more do we have to 'contain'?" Akane said breathlessly. She hated the idea of fighting her classmates, but Saffron had changed them into Phoenix Folk in league with their new "god". What helped in the defenders favor was that their attackers were not martial artists, and had yet to gain experience in their new bodies.

"We have a few more classes full of students to go," Sailor Venus said, as she, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon rounded the corner of the school foyer from the an adjoining hallway.

"But we could have gone faster had we not ended up in the classroom with all the food," Sailor Mars said with a smirk, as she motions towards Sailor Moon.

"It's not my fault that they had delicious cakes in there," Sailor Moon said between chews.

"The rest of the students shouldn't be a problem to handle," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Maybe," Akane said. "But Miss Hinako is not accounted for, and neither is Principal Kuno-"

Suddenly, one of the walls buckled outward, as Tuxedo Mask falls backwards while defending himself from a flying Principal Kuno.

"Everyone, stay back!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he used his cane to block several attempts to have his hair cut.

"Your hair is too long, bruddah," Principal Kuno said, as he pressed his attack.

"Father!" Kodachi yelled. "Be careful-!"

"I don't know what's stranger: seeing a flying Principal Kuno, or seeing a tuxedo wearing man fighting a flying Principal Kuno," Ukyo said.

"Hey, that's my fiancé we're talking about!" Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah- wait," Akane said. "If Principal Kuno is here, then where-?"

"Over here, you delinquents," said Miss Hinako, as she unleashed a ki sphere for her first attack. "Happo No-Yen Coin Return!"

"Scatter!" Sailor Jupiter said, as everyone leaped out of the way, as the floor blew up from the impact of the ki sphere. Upon recovery, Akane noticed something.

"Hey, Miss Hinako didn't change back to her little girl form!" Akane said.

"That's right," Miss Hinako said, as she floated down closer to the combatants from the skylight with her new wings. "Thanks to Lord Saffron, I no longer have to be…small. And I no longer have to suck in energy either, since I am but an extension of Lord Saffron's will…"

She then produces a 100-yen piece.

"But that doesn't mean I can't drain your life force. Happo 100-Yen Shiatsu!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone screamed, as their life energy began to drain.

"Soon, you all will submit…or perish," Miss Hinako said. "HOHOHOHOHO!"

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

Years ago…

2281 CE: Za'Ha'Dum, Sector Z (Prime Universe, Timeline Alpha).

The USS Enterprise, under the Federation starship commander Admiral James T. Kirk, completes its latest orbital cycle, when it receives a hail from the planet's surface.

"Commodore, I am picking up Ranma's signal," said Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura. "He and Usagi appear to have been successful in there…mission."

"Understood," Kirk said with a nod. "And what about President Sheridan?"

"No additional assistance will be acquired," Uhura said, as she reads the hard copy. "President Sheridan thanks the Enterprise for its 'unofficial assistance'. Furthermore, no additional help will be required."

"Relay our gratitude in repaying an old debt, and that we are standing by to receive both Usagi and their 'precious' cargo."

"Understood," Uhura said, as she begins to relay Kirk's reply.

"I still say it is unusual for us to help Ranma and Usagi like this," Dr. Leonard McCoy replied with a scowl. "You would think that the heroes at the 'Battle of Coriana 6' would get some dispensation."

"Bones, the simple fact of the matter is that no one is supposed to be in Sector Z under no circumstances," Kirk said. "The only reason that the Enterprise was allowed in the area was because I happen to be Starfleet Chief of Operations."

"You knew Anna Sheridan, didn't you?"

"When she was 'Aiko Saotome', yes," Kirk said. "In fact, the President of the Interstellar Alliance and I were in a bit of a competition for her attention, back at the Academy."

"Captain, do you think you would be President Sheridan's shoes?" Commander Hikaru Sulu asked. Sulu was the present "First Officer" under Captain Spock.

"Not sure, considering I was never one to be a social climber in Starfleet," Kirk replied.

"But you accepted promotion a few cycles ago, Admiral," Captain Spock said.

"I only accepted the promotion so that I could get chance to teach at the Academy, as well as have a say as to who will become my replacement."

"That is high 'Machiavellian', sir."

"I know, and I don't particularly like it. Still, if I can help out old friends save their child, who happens to be my old friend, then causing a nudge here and there is worth the sacrifice of principles…"

Down on the planet surface, Anna Sheridan is prepared to be transported to the Enterprise.

"When we arrive at Vulcan, the healers will continue your treatment," Usagi said, as she held her daughter's hand.

"Is…is that why I can't remember much?" Anna asked, as she turns towards her mother. She was lying on a hover bed while the medical droid continued to monitor her vital signs. Usagi and Ranma didn't want to risk implicating anyone for violating a Federation Directive, even if it meant saving the life of another. Although, in this particular case, Anna's parents did not want to needlessly involve anyone for helping them resurrect their child…

"Partially. Your mind had been used as an organic processor for the Shadows. Right now, you are experiencing partial autism, which is why you feel disconnected somewhat."

"Will…will I be okay?"

"Of course you are," Usagi said. "Your condition is no different from when I experienced the same thing, although the circumstances were different."

"Oh, I see…"

Meanwhile, Ranma was overlooking dark city, which was bustling with activity.

"It's hard to believe that the Shadow Remnant restored their capital," Ranma said. He then turned towards his old friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Somewhat disjointed, but I will make it to our meeting site with Lorien," Sheridan said.

Pause.

"You seem distracted, old friend."

"I'm just recalling a warning that Lorien had said to me, when we first came here to stop Anna and her minions."

"You don't think Lorien will ask you to go with him, after all this time?"

"I don't know. But the fact of the matter is that the First Ones view me as a dangerous threat to the balance of the cosmos, or whatever that means…"

_If you use your power to its logical conclusion, I will have no choice but to retrieve you for the sake of the Universe…_

"But that's nonsense," Sheridan said with a scoff. "You've saved countless lives, and helped to save many more during the Shadow War."

"Well, tell that to Lorien, because he thinks that I'm becoming something that I'm not. All I am is a martial artist who seeks adventure in order to test my strength in the service of others. And those 'First Ones' that I have killed, I did so to save lives."

"Perhaps it's not because of who you are, but what you represent?" said a talk, bald man with black robes, and a powerful disposition that displayed both strength and wisdom in equal measure

"Master Elric, good evening," Sheridan said. "I must say that you have done well with Za'Ha'Dum."

"Thank the Moon Princess for her input," Elric said. "If it hadn't been for her plea, we 'Technomagi' would have gone into hiding, instead of becoming caretakers of Za'Ha'Dum…"

The Technomagi, originally created to serve the Shadows, have mastered technology to such a degree that what they do seems magical in effect.

Elric then turns towards Ranma.

"Your daughter is ready for transport."

"Thanks," Ranma said. "But, what do you mean by what you just said?"

"Remember how Lorien took the First Ones to Beyond the Rim?"

"Yes…oh."

"Precisely. The First Ones had out grown the galaxy by their sheer power, and were either feared because of it, or overly relied up by those not as fortunate to possess their level of…understanding. As we are the caretaker of this world, Lorien is the caretaker of this galaxy. And when either a race or an individual has become like the gods, then it is time for them to leave the nest, so to speak. Otherwise, there is no room for others to grow and develop…"

Pause.

"And the converse is also true," Elric said. "Others could fear you to such a degree, that you could easily become a target for others to destroy. I don't need to explain how that could affect the welfare of your loved one."

"I understand what you're saying, Master Elric," Ranma said. "But I always fought others to protect those who cannot defend themselves."

"And at what point will someone as not as honorable as you are will use your love ones as proxies to get to you, or simply disregard them while attempting to destroy you? What would you do then?"

"…"

"And that is Lorien's concern," Elric said. "His role is to allow others to evolve into fully developed beings in their own right. You cannot have that if there is a 'superior' being that is either overly relied upon, or an imminent threat to them or their wellbeing. I need not remind you of your own battles with such beings."

"No, kidding," Ranma said. "So basically, if I do something that upset universal balance is any way, Lorien will come for me."

"Yes."

"You seem to know what Lorien thinks, Elric," Sheridan said.

"I have spent enough time in the depths of Za'Ha'Dum to know what Lorien thinks."

"Well, thank you for the inside scoop," Ranma said, as he turns to re-enter the medical foyer. "I got a daughter and wife to say good-bye, before Sharidan and I take off for Corianna 6…"

Sheridan nods his head, and then turns towards Elric.

"Do you think Lorien told you those things in order to caution Ranma about his…potential?" Sheridan asked.

"Lorien considers Ranma Saotome a friend, but he has his obligations. So, in a roundabout way, I would say yes, since he knew that you, he and the Moon Princess would one day return here to find Anna," Elric said. "And we both know that Ranma doesn't like to listen to reason if told directly about the facts."

"I disagree," Sheridan said. "He doesn't like to listen to unreason."

"Pardon?"

"Ranma can take orders, and he can even listen to those with the wisdom of experience to guide him. But he has a sense of justice that won't allow him to stand by and do nothing, while would-be tyrants promote a sense of injustice as a way of ruling over men. And if nothing else, he has a martial arts code that implores him to confront injustice. Maybe Ranma leads with his heart on his sleeves, but I wouldn't doubt his resolve for a minute in the face of uncertainty or intense opposition…"

Pause.

"Ranma will be careful as to how much he is willing to go all out, but he will do so in order to save the life of another."

"Hmmmm," Elric said with a nod. "In many ways, Ranma Saotome is a just fool, willing to face the consequences when reason cautions otherwise…"

Pause.

"And it is because of this that we Technomagi will make sure to guide his daughter, when it is time for her to assume authority over Za'Ha'Dum as its guardian."

"You think it's wise to put Anna in charge of the Shadow Remnant?" Sheridan asked. He didn't like the idea of the Shadow Remnant organizing itself into a possible interstellar power. However, with the power vacuum left behind with the departure of the Shadows and their rivals, the Vorlons, a transition of power was needed to balance the interests of the United Federation of Planets and its neighbors.

"Wise? Perhaps not, but, if we learned anything from our dealings with Ranma over the years, it is that one must take a chance for the greater good, in spite of the sacrifices that are to be made."

"According to Lorien, I take it."

"That is the second thing I learned from my communion with the First One, John Sheridan. Anna is a child of Fate, a product of Chaos and Order. She and others like her are necessary in the grand scheme of things, which is why Lorien authorized Anna's resurrection."

"For the sake of the future."

"Precisely."

"At cost of the past."

"Equally apt."

"But why can't Ranma stay?"

"Because Ranma is not a child of Fate, but is a child Chaos. He is not prone to achieve balance by nature."

"And that is why Lorien would want to take Ranma 'Beyond the Rim', so that, as you put it, 'universal balance is maintained'."

"Correct."

"Well, to use and Earth vernacular: that stinks."

"True, true."

"Come; let's see if Ranma and Usagi needs help getting Anna ready for her trip," Sheridan said, as he turns to leave the balcony.

With that, Master Elric follows the former president of the Interstellar Alliance back into the medical ward…

Present time, on another .

'I hate it when the past bites my rear, when I'm least expecting it,' Ronin said, as he crossed the Sea of Japan while flying through the air at Mach 10. Trying to contain the damage brought by Saffron's suicidal attack had rattled him a bit, which is why he was not flying faster than he should, or haven't utilized the "Instant Transmission Technique". Slowly, he was recovering physically, while rebuilding his energy pool. But most of all, he was angry that a person claiming to be the leader of his people would be so callous as to utilize them as fodder.

"Sorry, Lorien," Ronin said. "If I have to sacrifice myself for the greater, then so be it…"

Meanwhile, back at the Hakawa Shrine on Cherry Hill…

"I have the Blade of Ixion," Sailor Pluto said somberly, as she presents the blade to Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Outers. The blade itself was of a shiny, black color that seemed to glisten with ancient power.

"It's shiny!" said Diana, the Guardian Cat, as she sat on 'Chibi-Moon's head.

"That blade looks weird," 'Chibi-Moon said, as she reaches to touch it within its casing.

"Don't touch it," 'Pluto said. "Touching it could be hazardous to your health."

"You don't think we will be using today, right?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Considering the fact that we are dealing with Lord Saffron, then it is my guess is that before this day is over, we will be using the blade."

Sailor Neptune nods her head, as she glances over at Sailor Cosmos.

"You would think that Other Usagi would be forth coming with more information," 'Neptune said.

"Personally, I do not trust her," Luna the Guardian Cat said.

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

"I just do not think that is it natural for the Moon Princess to stray from her destiny."

"Are you referring to Ronin?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Precisely. We do not even know what happened to HER Prince Endymion…"

Pause.

"I say we use caution when we are around her-"

"You know, I have ears that are quite good," Sailor Cosmos said, as she opened one glowing eye. "Perhaps, you should ask me what happened to MY Mamoru."

"Er, um…"

"You have to understand that all this is a bit strange to us," 'Uranus said.

"Welcome to my life."

"What is the progress of Ronin?" 'Pluto asked.

"Well, he stopped the other Saffron, and is on his way here," Sailor Cosmos said, as she closed her eyes again. "But, I don't think Saffron will appreciate what's in store for him."

"And what's that?" 'Neptune asked.

"Death."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Furinkan High School…

As Miss Hinako continued to drain the energies from the Inner Scouts and the female members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, Sailor Moon attempted to look up.

"What's happening to us?" Sailor Moon cried out.

"It's…like we're facing a youma!" Sailor Jupiter said through gritted teeth. She was desperately trying to regain her focus, so that she could attack.

"She isn't," Akane said. "She is a martial artist who learned a technique that can drain the energy of others."

"What…what terrible power!" Sailor Rei said.

"Tell me about it…"

However the situation was grim, Miss Hinako neglected to focus on one of the students that had yet to succumb to Saffron's attention.

"What's going on?" Gosunkugi said, as he takes a peek from within the utility closet near the foyer. After calling Nabiki for help, he had generally remained hidden from everyone. But upon hearing Akane and the others' cries, he takes a peek outside of his hiding place. He looks arounf to see Miss Hinako floating above everyone while attempting to drain them of their life's energy.

"I have to do something," Gosunkugi said, as he swallows hard. He looks around the utility closet and sees a wet mop hanging on a bolted hook. Swallowing hard, Gosunkugi removes the wet part of the mop from the handle, steps out of the closet, and then threw the mop at the back of Miss Hinako's head.

With a splat, Miss Hinako's concentration was broken.

"What?" Miss Hinako said, as she turned her fury to face Gosunkugi. "How dare you, you delinquent!"

"Ulp!"

Taking advantage of Miss Hinako's distraction, Sailor Mars let loose a volley of ofuda wards at Miss Hinako, which stuck upon contact.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Ulp!" Miss Hinako said, as she froze in mid-air.

"Venus Love Me Chain…Encircle!" Sailor Venus said, as her chain made from light construct entangled Miss Hinako.

"Now, to finish her off!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she threw a concentrated ball of electricity at Miss Hinako.

"Ah!" Miss Hinako said, as she plummets to the floor of the main foyer of the school.

"You guys did it," Akane said, as she gets up.

"Years of teamwork helped," Sailor Mercury said.

"Something we lack," Shampoo said, as she shook her head in disgust. She didn't like the idea that she could be defeated so easily…

"We should tie these guys up, and finish the job," Ukyo said.

"Yes, we should," Kodachi said, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"After we take care of everyone, we can turn them all back to normal," Sailor Moon said.

"You can do that?" Akane asked.

"We can try, at least."

"Um, Akane, are you okay?" Gosunkugi asked nervously.

"I am, thanks," Akane said, as she gave her classmate a peck on the cheek. "I don't think you could have done any better than Ranma."

"R-really?" Gosunkugi said, before he feinted. "Ohhhhh…"

"Gos-kun?" Akane said. "Are you okay?"

"Somebody's in LOVE," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, be quiet, 'Dumpling-head'," Sailor Mars replied.

"Biiii!"

Meanwhile, in the lot near the Tendo Home…

"You can do it, Ranma!" Nabiki yelled, as she and her sister Kasumi sat on the sidelines, as Ranma, Ryouga, Kuno, Mousse, Ranma's father Genma and Soun fought Saffron.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said, as she gasped in fright, Soun narrowly avoids getting fricasseed by Saffron. "Please be careful-!"

"Daughter, I shall endeavor to do just that," Soun said, as he leaps out of Saffron's path. He then flips backwards, raises his right fist into the air, and then slams it into the ground.

With a thunderous roar, the ground erupt a ki attack, thanks to Soun's ability to manipulate his ki to affect the ley lines of the Earth.

Saffron was momentarily startled, as he was nearly slammed by the attack.

"Since when did Mr. Tendo have such an attack?" Ranma said, as he points both palms, and then discharged a pair of Moka Takabisha ki-based attacks at Saffron.

"If I could develop my own forbidden martial arts technique, Soun certainly can develop his," Genma said, as he broke his vow never to utilize the Yamasenken, by creating a volley of vacuum blades to overwhelm Saffron. "You should've seen him back in his youth."

"You don't say…"

"You think this will stop me?" Saffron said, as he used his wings to negate Genma's and Ranma's attack.

"Perhaps I will," Kuno said, as he swung down his wooden sword in a single stroke. A wave of razor-sharp ki was emitted towards Saffron, which successfully cuts off one of Saffron's wings.

"Ha!" Saffron replied, as he grew his wing back instantaneously. "I am of the Phoenix; I can regenerate instantaneously."

"Yes, and while we were having this conversation, you've been set up."

"Wha-?"

Saffron found himself wrapped in chains with heavy weights, thanks to Mousse, as he fell to the earth.

"Oof!"

"Now!" Mousse yelled.

Then, Ryouga called out his attack.

"Shi-Shi Hokodan…PERFECT!" Ryouga roared, as unleashed a giant ki attack that erupted upward, before falling down on top of Saffron.

"No!" Saffron yelled, as Ryouga's attack hit home.

"Look out!" Ranma yelled, as he and his fellow warriors leapt out of the way of the epicenter of the attack.

The ground shook, as the attack drilled Saffron into ground.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said. "If this keeps up, our neighborhood will be destroyed!"

"Not to worry, sis," Nabiki said. "I'll be making a killing from all the insurance policies I sold since 'Ranma-baby' came to Nerima Ward to live with us…"

"Is he dead?" Mousse asked, as he looks into the hole while adjusting his glasses.

"I doubt it," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "When I fought him, he was way tougher than this-"

Suddenly, the ground erupts molten lava, almost consuming Kasumi and Nabiki in the process.

"Father!" Kasumi yelled in fright.

"Daddy!" Nabiki replied likewise.

"Daughters!" Soun said, even as he rushed to protect his girls, at the cost of his life.

Suddenly, something fast moves to intercept the girls, avoiding being struck by the splatter of the lava.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Tofu Ono said, as he looked at the older Tendo sisters, even as he sets down.

"Dr. Tofu," Kasumi said, as she had a dreamy look.

"You…you aren't stuttering," Nabiki said in amazement.

"When do I stutter?" Tofu asked.

"Whenever Kasumi is around."

"K-Kasumi?"

"Please, calm down," Kasumi said, as she gently touched the local clinic physician's hands with her own. She knew that Tofu had a crush on her, but felt that her obligations towards her family were more important than pursuing any romantic liaison with a good man.

"And thank you for saving us, doctor."

"You're…you're welcome, Miss Tendo," Tofu said.

"Please, call me Kasumi."

"Kasumi," Tofu said with a smile, as he began to relax.

"Thank you for saving my daughters' lives, Dr. Tofu," Soun said, as he checked the conditions of his daughters.

"The pleasure was all mine," Dr. Tofu said. "We had begun to evacuate the neighborhood after it was attacked, when I realized that you and your daughters were missing."

"We had gone over to the Hakawa Shrine at the Cherry Hill Temple, over in Juuban," Nabiki said. "We were actually trying to…hide from Saffron, hoping that he would simply go away."

"Unfortunately, he didn't," Tofu said. "This Saffron attacked the neighborhood, and then the school, creating an army of birdmen in the process."

"We know, Dr. Tofu," Genma said, as he comes up to Tofu, Soun and the older Tendo sisters. "And the battle with Saffron may have gotten intense."

"He's returning?" Soun said in horror.

"He never 'left'," Genma said. "Doctor, is there a place for you to go?"

"Yes, the evacuees have left for a different part of Tokyo," Tofu said. "But…"

"What is it?" Soun asked.

"I'm no geologist, but if this Saffron can control fire, and if Japan sits on a volcanic island chain…"

"My god!" Soun said.

"This is bad," Genma said. He then turned towards where his son and his friends were continuing their assault on Saffron, as the Lord of the Phoenix Folk emerged from the hole that was made after Ryouga's attack. Saffron's corona flared and widened, as he raised his weapon, the Kinjakin, into the air.

"Know that I respect your prowess, even though you were born to die at my hands," Saffron said, as the Kinjakin was collecting the ambient energies from all around him. "TENKA SHUNMETSU KOUKYUU DAN…PERFECT!"

A huge fireball erupted from one outstretched hand. This one was white-hot instead of the usual orange-red in color.

Ranma grunts, as he utilizes a cold version of the Horizontal Hiru Shoten Ha, using a modification of the "Soul of Ice Technique", in an effort to drill a hole into the Saffron's attack. "HA!" Ranma yelled, as his colder attacked drilled into Saffron's attack-"

"Urk!" Saffron said, as he was pierced into the heart.

"I did it!" Ranma said.

"Ranma!" yelled Genma, as Saffron's attack continued onward, as he and his fellow fighters were about to be overwhelmed.

"No!" Ranma said, realizing that although he might have one his fight with Saffron, he and everyone around him were still doomed.

"Ahhh-!"

"I got it," Ronin said, as he held Saffron's attack with one hand.

"Wha-?"

"Amazing," Soun said, as he reads Ronin's aura. "His power is stronger than the masters!"

"You're right," Genma said. He then cups his mouth.

"Boy, we're going on a training journey next week!"

"Yeah, and with me doing all the work as always!" Ranma yelled back.

"How is he able to do that?" Ryouga said, slightly jealous of Ranma's potential, after witnessing Ronin in action.

"I tell you how!" Kuno said. "Sorcery, that's what!"

"I hope my Shampoo doesn't see this," Mousse said in fear. His Shampoo might try to go after this version of his hated rival.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"I'm drawing the energy from Saffron's attack," Ronin replied. "When all the energy has been consumed, the attack will immediately dissipate."

"And what's happening to your eyes and hair?"

"I went to the next level of my martial arts prowess," Ronin said. "Basically, I went 'god mode'."

"You don't say…"

"I say, false god!" said a familiar voice.

Ronin felt the Kinjakin pierce through his back, and out though his chest.

"Blurgh!" Ronin said, as he coughed up blood.

"No!" Ranma said, as his face felt wet with his doppelganger's blood.

However, Ronin ignored the pain, as he continued to absorb the attack.

"Why won't you go down?" Saffron said. "You should be dead!"

"I have the same concern about you, after what Ranma had did," Ronin said, as he glances backwards.

"I am the Phoenix God, that's why! You, the other you and anyone else will know that I am a god for all men to worship, starting with the people of Japan!"

"Heh," Ronin said with a cocky smile. "Japan survived its past, and will continue to survive to create a new future for the world. And, to paraphrase an old friend's worlds to another so-called 'god-king', all will know that even a god can be cut."

"DIE-!"

"Shi-Shi Hokodan!" Ranma said, as dark energy began to form around him. Seeing himself, albeit an alternate timeline version, gutted like that, brought something to the forefront that he has never felt before: fear. The dark energies increased his power significantly, but that same fear was tempered by his unwavering confidence that he could overcome his fear. "Moka Takabisha PERFECT-!"

Ranma unleashed a torrential storm of destructive energy that engulfed both Ronin and Saffron.

"Auggh!" Ranma yelled, as his the veins on hands popped, haven't ever used such a violent combination. However, when the smoke cleared, both Ronin and Saffron were down.

"We…we did it!" Ryouga said.

"Ranma, hang on," Tofu said, as he checked on Ranma, as he withered in pain.

"Don't...don't," Ranma replied. "Check on Other Ranma…"

"I'll attend to Ranma," Kasumi said, as she kneels by Ranma's side.

"Okay," Tofu said, as he goes over to Ronin.

Meanwhile, Kuno finds the Kinjakin.

"What a weapon," Kuno said, as he reaches to pick up Saffron's weapon.

"Don't touch it!" Mousse said.

"Or what?"

"It's supposed to be hot to the touch, that's what," Ryouga said. "And we don't know

"Feh, as if I am afraid of a little of a little heat," Kuno said with a scoff, as he picked up the circular weapon…

Suddenly, flames flared up around him, as Kuno was engulfed in flames.

"Gah-!"

"Kuno!" Ryouga said.

"I told you that I cannot be defeated!" Kuno said in Saffron's voice.

"No!" Ronin said, as he hobbled over to Kuno, grabs the kendoist, and drew Saffron into himself.

"Ohhhh," Kuno said, as he feints.

"Arrgh!" Ronin said, as he fought Saffron from within.

"What are we going to do if Saffron takes over Other Ranma's body, Saotome?" Soun said.

"Then, we will have no choice but to kill my son…so to speak," Genma said grimly.

But before Genma or anyone else could respond, Sailor Cosmos, all of the Sailor Scouts and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew appeared, after the Sailor Scouts initiated a group "Sailor Teleport".

"Husband?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she takes the Blade of Ixion in her hand from the box that Sailor Pluto was holding.

"Now!" Ronin yelled.

With tears in her eyes, Sailor Cosmos plunges the Blade of Ixion into Ronin's heart…

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS3: The Trans-dimensional Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 29**

* * *

There was a crackle of thunder, even as Senshi of the Universe made her mark.

"Arrrgh!" Ronin and Saffron cried out, as they both felt the blade at work.

Sailor Cosmos continued to cry as she thought back to a conversation she just had a few minutes ago…

FLASHBACK!

"We did it!" Sailor Moon said, as she and her fellow warriors returned from dealing with the crisis at Furinkan High School.

"Are you sure my classmates and teachers are going to be okay?" Akane asked Sailor Moon. "I know that you were able to use your Silver Crystal to change them back, but…"

"Usually, we can change people back to normal if they were changed by magical means," Sailor Mercury replied. "Thankfully, what Saffron did to your classmates and instructors was recent and magical in nature."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Great-grandmother disappointed that her transformation was temporary," Shampoo said. "She is relieved to not serve Saffron, though."

"What 's next, sugah?" Ukyo asked aloud.

"Yes, should we not assist Ranma-sama and the others?" Kodachi asked.

"No, this where I come in," Sailor Cosmos said, as she gets up. "MY Ranma is on his way to make a sacrifice, as will I."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"She means to use the Blade of Ixion," Sailor Pluto said, as she faces Sailor Cosmos. "I am correct, yes?"

"Yes, you are. I couldn't ask you to do it, since this world isn't under my jurisdiction, so I manipulated Sailor Moon into formally making the request."

"I could you do that?" Sailor Moon fumed.

"Because, I have no choice. I know that MY Ranma is planning on destroying Saffron for the sake of others. If he does that, he will have killed off a universal force. By doing that, he would have upset cosmic balance. And when that happens, MY Ranma will be taken Beyond the Rim, because he would be seen as violating that balance, with no guarantee of his return…"

Pause.

"Therefore, if MY Ranma has to go, then I will go with him, or die in the attempt to stop Saffron."

There was an eerie silence that wafts through the courtyard…

"Um, Usagi, did you and the other Mamoru love each other, as you love this Ranma?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I loved you when we shared a life together," Sailor Cosmos said. "And when you died and was reborn as a woman, I continued to love you, even after I had gotten married to Ranma, which is why I was never opposed to the idea of polygamy to begin with."

"Um, polygamy?" Sailor Mars said.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"Let's just say that everyone loves Ranma, and leave it at that."

"Wow," Sailor Venus said. "Ranma married…all the girls?"

"Both Sailor Scouts and otherwise, I believe," Sailor Cosmos said.

"If you think I'm going to share MY Ranma with anyone else, he has another thing coming," Akane said.

"Like I see myself with some dude," Sailor Uranus said.

"Actually, you accepted MY Ranma's hand in marriage because of his girl form," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Oh, I see..."

"So, are you going to wield this mythic blade after all?" Luna asked.

"Out of respect for Sailor Moon, the choice is hers," Sailor Cosmos said, as all eyes turned towards Sailor Moon. "But, yes, that is my intention."

"Why me?" Sailor Moon whined. "Why do I have to make the choice?"

"It has always been about you, kiddo," Sailor Cosmos said. "We are the fabled Moon Princess, after all…"

Pause.

"Trust me to take the burden that you were destined to have."

"So, I was supposed to have the blade?"

"Yes."

"But then…"

"Exactly. I could die from killing Saffron, but it is a burden that I am willing to bear..."

Pause.

"So, please, let me bare that burden."

Sailor Moon swallowed hard, as she nods her head in reply.

"Thank you," Sailor Cosmos replied.

"Um, Other Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes?"

"I…I really did die and was reborn as a woman?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes."

"Huh."

"But you, male or female, will still be my Mamo-chan," Sailor Cosmos said, as she gave Tuxedo Mask a kiss that caused his tophat to perform a summersault.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Kiss your own Mamo-chan!"

"You can always join the fun," Sailor Cosmos said with a mischievous grin.

"Eep!"

"I hope I'm around when Usagi is this relaxed about 'having fun'," Sailor Uranus said, which warranted a gentle smack on her shoulder from Sailor Neptune.

"What?"

"When do we leave?" Artemis said, as a streak of light passes over head, while heading towards the direction of the battle between Saffron and the others.

"Usagi?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"Go ahead," Sailor Moon said, as she looked down.

"Can we come, too?" Akane asked.

"I don't see why not," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her Moon Staff. "Everyone: SAILOR TELEPORT!"

With a flash, everyone at the Hakawa Shrine disappears…and was gone.

END FLASHBACK!

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane said, as she and her so-called "fellow fiancées" go to Ranma's said.

"You look like hell, Ranchan," Ukyo said.

"I'll live," Ranma said grimly, as Kasumi bandages his hands. "Other Ranma: not so much."

"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi said, as she looked to see what was going on.

"Sailor Cosmos is killing husband!" Shampoo said, as she attempts to go over to the Other Ranma.

"We have to save him!" Ukyo said.

"No, let them be!" Akane said.

"But-"

"What is Other Usagi doing?" Ranma asked.

"She is destroying Saffron, while Other Ranma has contained the Phoenix avatar's essence within him," Sailor Pluto said somberly. "The result will mean a permanent end to Saffron of the Phoenix Empire, even at the cost of the Other Ranma and the Other Moon Princess' life."

"The Other Usagi will die?" Ranma said.

"She was not destined to possess the Blade of Ixion; only her counterpart was."

Sailor Cosmos lets go of the blade, as Ronin began to float towards the air. Then power erupts outward before shooting towards the heavens….

"Amazing!" Soun said, as he looked on with fear and wonder.

"It's…beautiful," Genma cried. "What power-!"

The final crescendo was when a bird made from fire began to shoot upward.

"What's that?" Nabiki asked.

"That's the Phoenix, in its pure state," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards a bald, bearded alien. He was dressed in robes and had the look of aged wisdom about him.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"I am Lorien, the first of many," Lorien said. "And I am here to restore cosmic balance."

Meanwhile, Ronin's body fell to the earth, only to be caught by Sailor Cosmos.

"My darling," Sailor Cosmos said, as she cradled Ronin. Already, the effects of the Blade of Ixion, as her energy levels began to rapidly drop, as evident by her reverting back to normal. She looked up to see the Phoenix screeched.

"I forgive you," Sailor Cosmos said.

The cosmic entity screeched again, before taking off to the stars, having no more connection with Saffron. After all, Saffron was only the avatar of the Phoenix, one of many, in fact.

"Is he okay?" Ranma said, as he and the other surrounded Ronin and Sailor Cosmos.

"I don't know, maybe not…"

With that, Sailor Cosmos slumps over, as her life continues to leave her.

"What're we going to do?" Sailor Moon said, as she freaked out.

"We wait," Lorien said.

"Just WHO the hell are you again?" Ranma said, not really trusting this alien.

"If Sailor Cosmos is the senshi of the Universe, then I am its tinkerer," Lorien said. "My role is to keep universal balance, so that the Universe can continue from beginning…to end."

"And you were here because…?"

"Had Ranma Saotome destroyed the Phoenix as he originally intended, I would have to take him 'Beyond the Rim'; had the Moon Princess trapped the Phoenix, as she intended, instead of forgiving the Phoenix, then I would have take her 'Beyond the Rim'."

"What is that?" Akane asked.

"It's a place where those who ascended beyond mortality go, for violating universal balance," Lorien asked.

"In other words, exile from Earth," Tuxedo Mask said. "Or, it's the equivalent of jail."

"I don't want to go jail!" Sailor Moon said in fright. "I'm too gentle!"

"Sailor Moon, don't," Sailor Mars said with a groan.

"Well, we ain't gonna to let ya take him or her," Ranma said.

"Um, he does not speak for the rest of us," Mousse said, before being smacked by Shampoo. "Ow!"

"Do not worry," Lorien said, as he kneels by Sailor Cosmos and Ronin. "The Phoenix still lives, and so…I believe that my old friends deserve to be rewarded…"

Lorien draws out the entropic energy from Sailor Cosmos' form, before dispelling it with an audible popping sound. He then snapped his fingers, as a blue flame appeared on his fingertips. From there, he blew the flame, which jumped into Ronin's head…

"Now watch, as the miracle of rebirth begins," Lorien said, as he stood up, and stepped back.

As Ronin and Sailor Cosmos began to glow a golden color, a fine, golden mist began to pour and float from their pores and mouths.

"What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked, as she held unto Tuxedo Mask.

"They are regenerating," Lorien said with a smile.

As the pair began to float into the air themselves, they're body erupt with golden energy, causing them the jerk about.

"Uh?" Ranma said, as he covered his eyes.

When the light died down, Ronin and Sailor Cosmos gently floated down to the ground.

"Man, I feel good," Ronin said, as he stretched his limbs. He then turned towards Sailor Cosmos.

"Hey, there," Ronin said.

"RANMA!" Sailor Cosmos cried, as she hugged her husband.

"Hey, no more tears, babe," Ronin said.

"But-"

"We made it, once again. So, no more tears?"

"Okay," Sailor Cosmos said, as she sniffed.

Ronin then turned towards Lorien.

"'Sup."

"Ranma Saotome, you continue to surprise me," Lorien said. "But tell me, did you know that your actions would have brought my attention?"

"Maybe. I did know that you'd come after me if I took out the Phoenix Force."

"Ah, I see…"

Lorien then picks up the fallen Blade of Ixion.

"Such a dangerous weapon should not exist," Lorien said. "So I will have to put you into a black hole…"

"But the blade's creation was authorized by the House of Serenity," Sailor Pluto said.

"And I allowed the House of Serenity to create it in the first place," Lorien said. "But do not worry; if the Moon Princess has a need of the blade, I shall retrieve it…"

Lorien turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Is that okay-?"

"YES!" Sailor Moon said quickly.

"Thank you," Lorien said, as he made the Blade of Ixion to disappear. "Well, since all's well that ends well, I suppose…"

Lorien then turns towards Ranma again.

"In future, do be careful. You might not have a second chance."

"With you hanging around, I'll certainly remember that advice of yours," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Right, be seeing you…"

With that, Lorien disappears.

"That was interesting," Nabiki said. "But who is going to pay for all the damage?"

Everyone looks around to see a destroyed neighborhood.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her Moon Staff. "This baby can do more than just heal people…"

As Sailor Cosmos began her work, Ranma turns towards Ronin, who was now back in his normal state.

"Um, Other Ranma…"

"Yes?" Ronin said.

"Thanks for showing me that I can be a better person," Ranma said.

"No problem kid," Ronin said. "But if you really want to thank me, do me a favor."

"And what's that?"

"Kick Kuno's arse for me, for nearly getting me killed."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles…

A week later…

We're off to wrap up the story…of our lives," Sailor Cosmos said, as she and Ronin, with a repaired costume on, prepare to jump through the modified stargate. There was still work to be done pertaining to the Sailor Chaos and her paramour Retainer, not to mention the threat poise by the Dark Princess, the avatar of Entropy. Certainly, they will need to rescue the time-lost Nerima Wrecking Crew from the alternate worlds while rescuing Orchestra from the wrath of Requiem the Chaos Bringer. But after dealing with the godlike Saffron on Earth-1, everything else was a piece of cake.

"Man, I can't wait to get home," Ronin said.

"And I can't wait for you two to leave," Rei fumed while blushing furiously. "I mean, really. You and 'Dumpling-head' have had marital relations every night since staying here at the Hakawa Shrine."

"Hey, I'm in love with my husband, you know!" Sailor Cosmos said in a huff. "It's not my fault that you are jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure you are…"

"Hey, don't be a stranger," Ranma said, as he and Akane were present to say good-bye.

"And good luck," Akane said, as she held Ranma's hand. "And thank you for helping us with…the others."

"Not a problem," Ronin said, referring to the fact that he had successfully helped Ranma and Akane with their relationship, by playing cupid. So, now, Ryouga was with Ukyo, Mousse was with Shampoo, and Tofu was with Kasumi. He was even able to get the Kuno siblings hooked up, Tatewaki hooking up with Nabiki—a miracle in and of itself—while Kodachi was paired off with Gosunkugi, who proved himself capable of dealing with Kodachi's abuse.

"But promise me that you'll consider being serious with each other, okay?"

"Hey, I'm the one who going to do all the work, you know," Ranma snorted.

"Me?" Akane said. "At least I'm not some self-centered jerk-!"

Just then, Usagi and Mamoru come running up the stairs.

"Sorry we're late," Mamoru said. "But Usagi insisted on getting you two, something to have."

"It's a going away present," Usagi said, as she hands to Sailor Cosmos.

"Oh, thank you," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Well, open it."

"Okay…"

Sailor Cosmos opens her gift, and sees…

"Oh, wow!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she holds up a gold necklace. "It's a limited edition 14 karat gold 'Hello Kitty' necklace, featuring Melody the Bunny!"

"I was…saving money for that, but I wanted you to have it," Usagi said.

"Well, since you're being nice, I'll give you something in return," Sailor Cosmos said, as she fished something out from pocket space. "I wasn't sure if you were coming, so…here."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she takes the gift. She then opens it and sees-

"Oh, wow!" Usagi said, as she holds up a genuine silver spoon. "It's a limited edition, 14 karate white gold 'Hello Kitty' spoon…featuring Melody the Bunny!"

Usagi and Sailor Cosmos then squeal in delight at having her gifts.

"You, too, huh?" Mamoru said.

"Yep," Ronin replied. "We even have a 'Hello Kitty' house with all her 'Hello Kitty' toys, crafts and gear, and it never seems to end."

"I feel you, brother…"

"You two have to go, if you are to make it to your next destination," Setsuna said.

"The alignment between dimensions is at optimal levels," Ami said, as she monitored.

"Good-bye, everyone," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Later guys," Ronin replied.

"Good-bye!" said everyone, as Ronin and Sailor Cosmos steps into the portal, and was gone.

"You guys interested in getting something to eat?" Mamoru said.

"You're buying," Akane said.

"I know a great place we could go to," Makoto said. "It's by the park."

"Hey, I know the place!" Minako said. "They're pretty good."

"Let's clean up this place before we go someplace else," Luna said.

"First one to finish gets first dibs at desert!" Artemis said.

"You want to stay and help out?" Ranma said.

"Yes, so that I make sure that you don't get any ideas," Akane said.

"Damn it, I'm not interested in anyone…"

As everyone pitched in to clean up the courtyard, Ranma and Usagi turned to look at each other. For a brief moment, the two stared at each other, wondering if they, like their counterpart, will hook up in the future…

And so, that was that.

Ronin and Sailor Cosmos succeeded in stopping Sailor Chaos and Retainer latest plot, rescued the Orchestra and prevented Oblivion from being unleashed unto the Universe. Thus, the good guys won the battle, but the war was far from over...

Later, that night…

"You sure you want to be alone tonight?" Ranma said, as he stopped at the front door of the Tsukino Residence, while on his way out. "I could call Akane-"

"No, it's okay," Usagi said. "We did our marital thing in that other dimension, remember? Besides, Akane misses her husband."

"Okay, but call me if you need anything," Ranma said.

"I will," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a deep kiss on the mouth. "Now, run along. It looks like the weather is going to get rough for a few days."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he steps out of the house. "Later…"

"And, with that, Ranma left for Nekomi Prefecture, where he lived with Akane, and their newborn Kenma.

Usagi sighed, as she closed the door to her house. Ever since her parents died, and ever since Shingo chose to live on Asgard as Baldr, she was lonely.

"I know," Usagi said. "I'll have a soak while listening to some 'Lite Jazz' with scented candles…and a hot fudge sundae. Yes, that's it…"

Few minutes later, Usagi relaxed in the tub.

"Awww," Usagi said, as she relaxed. "I have the world to myself…"

As Usagi relaxed, she failed to notice a zombie version of HER Tuxedo Mask taking a peek through her bathroom window. He wasn't a gross-looking zombie, but a version that had, gray skin…and black eyes.

'Soon, my love,' said Tuxedo Mask, as he holds up a black rose. "Soon, you will become a BLACK LANTERN…like ME…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. This story goes into the other story, "Blackest Reign, and a Dark Night", which has been completed. See you then…**


End file.
